


stain on my heart begone

by devicing



Series: Idol of the Azure [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M, Made up mythology, Magic, Multi, Psychic Bond, Spirit Pact, Warring fiefdoms, self-indulgent fic about the GoM as gods bc why not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 54,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devicing/pseuds/devicing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The myths tell of the Five Noble Lords, graced by the heavens, who bottled up the Light of the five venerable Idols of the Old World. United out of human necessity, only to turn against one another at the promise of untold power and prestige. Three centuries have passed and the wars have continued endlessly as a result of the Idols' heedless contest with no peaceful end in sight. </p>
<p>This story begins with a boy, a forgotten shadow of the past, and a promise for a future of humanity's own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Persimmons

**Author's Note:**

> The main part of the _Idol of the Azure_ series. Please make sure to read this story's prequel, _if the sky were to forget about me_ , so that you don't get lost!

It’s been ages since Kagami has had a fresh-picked persimmon. Years ago his mother had tended to a tree full of them in the communal garden in their village, and something about them tastes like home to him. Well, what little of it he remembers, anyway. He thinks back to the elderly street vendor who had beckoned him over to her stand earlier. She had a similar look in her eyes to the one he remembers distantly from his childhood: light flickering in honey-brown irises like flecks of gold and the faint streaks of crows feet that stood out less as a sign of age than a sign of years of carefree laughter and ease. His earnings are scarce, and it’s not really the right season at the moment, but it’s hard to put a price on nostalgia, he thinks, smiling down at the bright orange fruit fondly.

The bazar surrounding him is alive with midday activity, and he feels the corner of his mouth tilt up in a warm smile as he pops a piece of fruit into his mouth. His feet are sore from where the dust and gravel stick to the insides of his sandals, and he has people he has to meet up with sooner rather than later, but for the moment he walks the streets aimlessly, simply taking in the buzz of life around him.

It’s the most relaxing day he’s had in a while, he realizes.

“I hope you plan to share some of that with me,” a voice pipes up at his side.

Kagami starts violently at the sound. He fumbles the persimmon slices in his hand but lunges after them before they can fall to the ground. Hands sticky with juice and mouth twisted in a frown, he turns his head to the intruder. “Dammit, Kuroko. You have to stop doing that.”

His companion sidles up beside him as they continue down the road and catches Kagami’s gaze sidelong through his eyelashes. His face is blank, but Kagami can see the mischievous glint in his eye. “I am not doing anything but making my presence known to you, Kagami-kun. It seems you are just hopelessly unobservant.” His hand extends out, palm up, towards him.

Kagami scowls down at Kuroko but relents, placing half of the slices he’d received into his companion’s hand. He watches sourly as the boy effortlessly sidesteps a group of young girls racing down the streets while placing a proffered slice into his mouth. “Well it would help if you didn’t keep disappearing and reappearing all over the place. The hair’s not making it any easier,” Kagami grumbles.

“Ah,” Kuroko says plainly. He lifts a hand to tug at a flyaway strand of newly-black hair. “I thought it would help me fit in more when I’m walking among the crowds. The blue would make me far too noticeable, I think.”

“Yeah, no kidding,” he grouses, shoving another piece of the fruit into his mouth. Maybe it’s the two weeks he’s spent getting used to his companion’s soft cyan hues, but the jet-black hair looks oddly foreign on Kuroko. It only makes the ice-blue of his eyes stand out further when one really looks into them. 

He speaks around the slice of fruit in his mouth as he continues. “Which brings me to my next point: do you plan on turning mine back any time soon?” His fingers subconsciously come up to ruffle through his now bright carmine hair, but jerk back when he remembers the juice still trailing down them. 

It had taken him days after escaping the cave with his new charge to notice the stark alteration in his appearance. He had only happened to do so when stopping at a stream halfway to their destination where he’d noticed the sudden change from the brown he remembered to the dark red painted in his watery reflection. When he’d turned to the phantom at his side in abject horror, demanding to know what had happened and why he hadn’t said anything, Kuroko had simply shrugged and told him he was bound to notice at some point and he hadn’t wanted to ruin the surprise. He licks the nectar from his fingers with a petulant slant to his lips at the memory.

Kuroko lets out a short sigh. “I told you before, I can only change my own appearance. Yours seems to be a side effect of the sudden flux of high-level spiritual energy that’s passing through your human body as a result of our pact. I suppose it is somewhat akin to what happened to me and my companions during the original ritual, but not a complete transformation, of course. You are merely a human token, not a full god.” He takes a light nibble of another slice of fruit before continuing. “Besides, there is no way that I could have predicted this would happen since you are the first case of this to occur, to my knowledge.” He punctuates his point with a short shrug before melting like a ghost through an oncoming villager whose head is tilted down in a book. 

When he reappears again at his side, Kagami slams his hand down on his shoulder to ground the smaller man. “And another thing: you’ve seriously got to stop doing that.”

Kuroko blinks owlishly up at him. “Doing what?”

Face scrunched up in frustration, Kagami waves awkwardly in the air with the hand clutching the persimmons. “The whole disappearing business. Someone’s bound to notice you at some point.” 

The spirit frowns, as if offended. “Believe me, I am very aware of my surroundings and I know how to control myself. I would not risk having us be found out like this.”

Nevertheless, Kagami keeps his hand firmly in place. “Still…,” he mutters, face scrunched up in annoyed worry.

This time the spirit doesn’t attempt to hide the mirth in his eyes when he looks up at Kagami. They briefly flash golden behind the shimmer of aquamarine. “Besides, watching you get so flustered has proven to be quite amusing.”

“You…,” Kagami starts, fingers digging into Kuroko’s shoulder.

It’s been two weeks and he doesn’t know which emotion is stronger: his unbridled awe at every new trick he discovers with the phantom at his side, or his seemingly endless frustration at the spirit’s devious antics. 

“Yes, me.” Kuroko’s lips quirk up in a light smile and Kagami feels a thrill of molten heat flood through his veins, starting from his fingertips to the center of his chest. He sucks in a sharp breath as his fingers twitch and gather in the fabric of the boy’s light outer-shirt. It’s something akin to the feeling of being shocked: muscles painfully alive and electric, but unable to let go. “Furthermore, is that any way to speak to a god, Kagami-kun?”

“I’d speak to you like one if you’d act more like one,” he hisses through his teeth, voice shaky from the overstimulation of magic coursing through him. Kuroko seems pleased enough, and when he turns his eyes forwards again, Kagami can feel the pulse of energy fade to a low, pleasant thrum. He loosens his grip and lets the fabric ease out from between his fingers, but he doesn’t remove his hand. It’s a good feeling, a dangerously satisfying reminder of the still-new bond between them. 

At his side, Kuroko breathes out a small laugh. “Forgive me, it is just a bit thrilling to be among so many people again and I am a bit overwhelmed, is all. It has been a very long time.”

_Yeah, more than three centuries_ , Kagami thinks. A small shiver at the back of his skull tells him Kuroko had heard him across the bond. “Well,” he sighs loudly, reluctantly removing his hand from the spirit’s shoulder and throwing both his arms behind his head in a stretch, “It’s definitely not all bad all the time, you know? Towns like these rarely see any action, so it’s generally a safe bet living in a place like this if you don’t have strong ties to any of the major players. This island sits right on the outer boundaries of the major territory in the east, but it’s been years since they’ve had an active militia.”

That niggling feeling that rolls across his mind is back, and he can feel Kuroko perusing some of his memories. It’s an odd sensation, having someone else in his head. One that he’s still getting used to, but for all his faults Kuroko is very polite about not digging into the memories Kagami doesn’t want put out on display. The phantom spirit skims the surface, and nothing more. For that, Kagami is very grateful. 

“You say that,” Kuroko murmurs, “and yet your own village was in a similar predicament, was it not?”

Yes. Persimmons, he thinks, taste best when they’ve been left out to ripen after plucking them straight from the tree. The anticipation of watching the fruit deepen in color on the ledge of the wooden veranda, right beside the sliding doors drawn shut tightly against the growing chill, made them them taste even better. Knowing that they’d be perfect if he could just hold out, that was what made everything worth it. 

He never did get to taste that last harvest, but the fire licking at the sides of their house as his father dragged him into the night certainly did. 

The redhead huffs shortly, wrinkling his nose against the smell of burning hemlock that lingers unbidden at the back of his throat. “Well, I said generally, didn’t I?”

Kuroko is silent at his side as he lets himself shallowly wade in the memory. His eyes are sad and distant as he stares out unseeing into the crowds around them. Kagami gnaws at the corner of his mouth and scrubs a hand through his hair. “Seriously, don’t worry about it. Like I said, this town is as boringly safe as it gets. Besides, we have other things we need to focus on.”

Kagami’s hand settles roughly between the smaller boy’s shoulder-blades, jolting him out of his reverie. He uses the span of his palm to steer them around a corner, and Kuroko has to quicken his pace to keep up. His head turns up to look quizzically at the redhead as he speaks. “What do you mean,” he asks, trying to catch Kagami’s gaze. 

As Kagami shoves his last bite of persimmon into his mouth he flashes the boy a feral grin while he hurries them along. “Remember those friends of mine I mentioned earlier?”

—————————

 

The building Kagami leads them to is a small, cheap-looking inn located in the residential side of town. The ornately tiled roof has seen better days, but the wooden balcony that stretches along the outside has been cleaned to the point of almost sparkling and the cloud of steam that puffs lazily from behind the building holds promises of a private hot spring. The sign out front is old and weathered, but the calligraphy stands out boldly in a fresh coat of paint. “Seirin,” Kuroko murmurs as Kagami lifts back the small curtain that hangs above the entryway for him. 

“Yeah,” Kagami says. “I think it was the original owner’s name.” He closes the sliding door behind them and rubs his chilled hands together in the warmth. The foyer is empty, save for an unmanned desk at the center and a low wooden table with floor cushions piled high in the corner. Kagami toes off his shoes and steps into the room. 

“The original owners? So then who is it that we are meeting?” A tickle at his temples reveals Kuroko’s curiosity again, as he feels the spirit search for any hints. When he looks down at him, the smaller man has his arms folded and his brow is furrowed in question as he places his wooden sandals neatly to the side of the doorway.

Kagami responds with a cheeky grin. “You’ll see.”

A single eyebrow quirks up at that. “You’re getting better at screening me out.”

He taps a finger to his temple with one hand as he walks over to the desk. “Don’t give me that look, it’s called filtering,” he calls over his shoulder. “I have to try to keep some surprises from you.”

“I suppose,” Kuroko sighs as Kagami lifts the small ornamental bell on the desk and gives it a vigorous ring. 

A loud crash resounds from beyond the sliding door that stands behind the welcome desk. The sound is followed by a short pause before the back room erupts into loud curses that mingle together with booming laughter. “Kagami,” an angered voice growls out menacingly through the door, “if that’s you out there I swear this will be your mess to clean up.”

A more pleasant voice follows. “And if it’s not Kagami, then whoever it is I apologize for our staff’s rude behavior!”

Another stream of low cursing follows that as the voices fade into quieter, argumentative muttering. Kagami takes the moment they have to prepare. He turns to the side to face Kuroko, brow furrowed and lips drawn tight in scrutiny. “Okay, you remember the plan, right Kuroko?”

Kuroko looks up at him and regards him coolly. “Yes, Kagami-kun. No disappearing, no wall-phasing, no changing colors or appearance unless we’re alone, no pushing people’s buttons, and no ‘funny business,’ as you put it. Does that just about cover it?”

Kagami’s not sure, but he thinks he hears a note of sarcasm in his deadpan voice. “Oh come off it, I didn’t mean it like orders, alright? These guys are friends, so I just want to let them knowwhat’s going on without letting the entire town know. You’re kind of a hard secret to hide.”

“I understand,” Kuroko’s lips tilt up ever so slightly at the corners. “I’m curious to meet the kind of people Kagami-kun associates with. They already sound very interesting.”

A sound comes from the back room again, something caught between an injured wail and a startled laugh. “You don’t know the half of it,” Kagami mumbles. 

Suddenly, the door opens, rattling on the track as it slams into its slot in the wall. Before either of them can react, a girl rushes through it and makes quick work to close it behind her before anyone can see the damage that no doubt lies behind it. She keeps her back turned to them, huddled at the crease of the door, and listens intently to the noise beyond it as she speaks over her shoulder. “Sorry for the delay! We’re having some technical issues right now,” she laughs nervously, “Nothing major—not to worry—and I assure you they’ll be fixed as soon as you know it! How many guests?”

Bewildered, Kagami hesitates before speaking. “Coa—Riko, it’s me.”

The girl perks up slightly, “Kagami?” She sounds puzzled. When she swivels around to face them, she lets out an unholy sound, something between a choked laugh and a shriek, then slides the door open behind her to call in. “Hyuuga! Teppei! Kagami’s back and you’re not going to believe it when you see him.”

“Ugh, I should have known this would happen,” Kagami mutters, lifting a hand to his face as the girl scrambles around the reception desk, tripping over the kimono wrapped somewhat messily around her waist. 

An insistent hand tugs at his shoulder and Kagami obliges, ducking down with a haggard sigh so she can ruffle at his short-cropped hair. “Oh my god, what did you do to yourself, you dolt? Get in a fight with the fabric dyers down the street? Stick your head in a clay sinkhole on your way here?” Her fingers part at the strands with obvious glee.

“I didn’t do anything,” he grouches, neck straining at the angle he’s ducked down in. “Can we just—.”

“Kagami,” a voice growls. Kagami hears the door slide open further on its track as another person steps out. He can’t see, bent over as he is, but he knows to cow to that voice when he hears it. “There had better be a good explanation behind this as to why you’re a week late.”

Another set of footsteps follows after. “Oh, don’t be so rude you two. I think it looks nice, Kagami!”

Kagami pinches the bridge of his nose. “T-Thanks, Kiyoshi. But I really need to—”

That’s all he gets out before Riko’s hands are painfully clamped back on his shoulders, pushing him up into a standing position again. Her brow furrows as she scrutinizes him from head to toe, eyes dragging across each ridge of his body with careful precision. “You..,” she starts, voice sharp like steel, and Kagami straightens up. “What have you been up to?”

The redhead tenses, eyes tipping sideways to avoid looking at her directly. “What do you mean?”

She lets go of him and brings her arms to rest powerfully on her petite hips. The glare she sends his way is hard but curious. “I mean,” she jerks her chin downwards, gesturing to his feet. “You’re obviously injured. I can tell from the way you’re favoring your left leg right now as you stand. You did something to your right one, didn’t you?” 

Kagami opens his mouth to answer her, but she continues before he has the chance. “However, you’re not showing any signs of pain, strain, or inflammation, so it’s definitely not bothering you anymore, but you’re still being careful not to balance too heavily on it. Which means you were injured, and pretty badly at that if you’re making such an effort to avoid it.” One hand comes to rest inquisitively at her chin. “For you to be that careful unconsciously means this must be a recent thing that’s been affecting you. But then all in all your condition seems good. Fully recovered not counting the psychological effects. In fact, you look even better than when I saw you before, so I don’t know what to make of this!” She sighs, exasperated, “Care to explain?”

Kagami’s eyes dart from her to the other two males standing behind the desk. “It’s…,” he starts, bowing his head down in deference. “It’s a long story, and I don’t think we should talk about it here.” When no one speaks up, obviously waiting for him to elaborate, he says, “It has less to do with the inn and more to do with the _other_ thing, understand?”

The room goes silent, only broken by a rough sigh from Hyuuga. Riko glances back at her companions, who both nod back at her knowingly, and when she turns back to Kagami, her face is broken out in a sly smirk. “Understood.”

“Excuse me, but I’m afraid that I still do not.”

It’s with some relief that Kagami notices he’s not the only one to jump at the quiet lilt of Kuroko’s voice at his side. Riko looks flabbergasted as she sweeps the room with her large brown eyes, and Kagami watches with hidden amusement as Hyuuga mimics the action behind her. Kiyoshi still looks perplexed, but his eyes easily fall on the small boy hovering beside Kagami. “Oh,” he breezes, eyes crinkling up in a casual smile. “Another customer? When did you arrive?”

Kuroko shakes his head softly. The fringe of his black hair tickles the bridge of his nose and he sweeps it back with a hand. “No, I am traveling with Kagami-kun. He told me I would be meeting friends of his today. Would that be the three of you?”

After shaking off the initial shock, Hyuuga steps forward and places a hand on Riko’s shoulder as he comes up next to her. “That’s right, among others. Kagami’s a work partner of ours. I’m Hyuuga Junpei, the big one’s Kiyoshi Teppei, and—”

“—and I’m Aida Riko,” the brunette finishes, speaking over him before he can finish. “I’m running the business in absentia for my father. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” 

She falls into a deep bow, hands folded tightly in front of her as she bends awkwardly at the waist. After a beat she turns her head to glare at Hyuuga and Kiyoshi. Hyuuga gives a beleaguered sigh as he follows suit while Kiyoshi does nothing but chuckle good-naturedly when he bows too. 

Ever polite, Kuroko returns the bow, folding over with practiced grace. As he does so, his haunting blue eyes catch Kagami’s through the sweep of his bangs and he feels a wave of fond, amused heat pass through his chest. “Kuroko Tetsuya. It’s a pleasure to meet you all. So your father owns this building?”

Riko rises from the bow and smiles warmly at him. “That’s right. The old man’s been gone for a few weeks visiting family up north in the mountains, so I’m holding down the fort.” She seems to notice Kuroko eying the state of her attire and laughs, picking at the fabric haphazardly draped around her. “You can probably tell but I don’t usually play the role of receptionist. And let me tell you, it’s hard to put this thing on in the mornings when you’re the only girl in the inn, but we make due. Teppei is surprisingly good with his hands.” 

Behind her, the tall brunet’s ears peak into a gentle flush as he chuckles, while Hyuuga’s face takes on a sickly pallor. He covers what sounds like a hiccuped wheeze with a cough into his fist. 

It’s a well calculated, innocent enough feint, and Kagami’s almost thinking this meeting will go well. However, his skin suddenly flares up with tingling apprehension, but he’s too late to act on the feeling he’s reading from Kuroko as the spirit begins to speak again, “Yes, you seem more suited for other jobs. Those are the hands of someone who fights, not someone who cleans. Perhaps this has something to do with the other thing Kagami-kun mentioned earlier?”

“Kuroko,” he hisses, checking the boy lightly upside his head with a flattened palm.

Kuroko lifts a hand to the back of his skull and rubs at the spot absently. “It was only a question, Kagami-kun.”

Hyuuga makes a low, guttural sound but before he can say anything Kiyoshi moves forward, placing his elbows on his and Riko's shoulders as he leans between the two. His face is relaxed in a lopsided smile, but his eyes are steely when they meet Kuroko’s. “Your new friend’s pretty blunt, Kagami. When did you say the two of you met?”

“Two weeks ago, I would guess,” Kuroko replies, blithely. “He helped me out of a rather unfortunate bind.”

Kagami glares down at Kuroko at the subtle play-on-words. _Hilarious_ , he thinks, projecting it over their bond, but Kuroko hardly acknowledges it. Kiyoshi continues.

“What kind of a bind,” he quips back with pleasant-sounding curiosity that belies the dangerous threat in his gaze. “Kagami is prone to getting himself in all sorts of messes.”

“Indeed,” Kuroko quips. “I’ve learned a lot about him while we were traveling and it seems he’s been caught up in a great deal of trouble before.”

Kagami flushes in a combination of annoyance and panic. “Oi, quit it, will you?” 

A laugh. “It’s true he has been! I only hope you’re not a part of any further trouble to him.” Kiyoshi’s head tilts to the side in mock curiosity.

“I suppose it depends on what definition of trouble you are implying.” Kuroko’s stature is short but his stance is powerful as he refuses to back down from Kiyoshi’s masked threats.

_The hell are you doing?_ Kagami forces across the bond, but he’s hit with what feels like a solid wall blocking him out. He gapes, unbelieving, before ramming away at the blockade with all he can muster. _Really? I’m talking to you, bastard!_

Kuroko hardly seems to bat an eye to Kagami’s fierce assault on their connection. “To be honest, I am curious to know the kind of trouble you all seem to deal with as well. You,” he eyes Riko, “Obviously have a decent amount of spiritual energy to be able to hone your aura to perceive Kagami-kun’s condition so well. I felt it surge through you. That speaks of specific training, am I wrong?”

Kagami’s upper lip twitches as he forces himself against the mental block between them. _Kuroko, back off!_

He flits his eyes anxiously over to his senior. If it were any other person facing off with Kiyoshi, Kagami is sure they would have missed the further narrowing of Kiyoshi’s crinkled eyes. But Kuroko is perceptive, and Kagami watches with stunned horror as the phantom’s eyes narrow in turn when Kiyoshi speaks, “Well that sounds like a loaded question! What are you implying there?”

Kagami’s breath begins to shallow as he tries to keep his face calm against the strain across the bond and the anger flaring up out of him. _Let it go Kuroko and let me explain!_

Kuroko pulls the fringe away from his eyes again and narrows his brow. “It’s just that the sulfur smell is easy to explain away with the hot springs, yet an inn is still an odd place to find the smell of gunpowder.”

Kiyoshi’s eyes grow dark, all signs of his facade gone and Riko and Hyuuga tense up at his sides. Kagami feels his pulse jump and his heart drop, and he throws everything he has through the bond.

“Would both of you just stop,” he roars, and plants his hand heavily against Kuroko’s sternum to wrench himself between the two of them.

As his hand makes contact, he feels the barrier between them suddenly crack and fall apart. A wave of electric fire courses through him, flaring out from his hand across his spine and to every last inch of his body. Everything goes white for a moment and his head reels, and the sudden sense of vertigo has him swaying, legs buckling under him. 

As his knees hit the floor, he’s sure he’s going to pass out, but a hand steadies him at the crest of his shoulder-blades. Soothing heat rushes from the spot into him, and the shakiness in his limbs begins to dissipate. His ears are ringing from the sudden rush of blood to his head and energy to his everything else, but it slowly fades out as the heat licks across him. 

When his sense comes back to him, he registers the metallic pop of static in his ears and it takes a moment for him to realize that it’s coming from him. He brings his trembling hands up to look at them. The hair on his arms stands on end and dark red crackles of energy spark off of his charged skin. They dance across his arms and down towards his fingers, violently jolting to life in small bursts but fizzling out again almost instantaneously. It’s mesmerizing in a way that doesn’t feel quite real.

“There,” Kuroko says above him. Kagami shakily raises his head to look at him. His once-again blue hair dances around his face as if in a breeze Kagami can’t feel, and the blue-white glow around him makes him appear to melt into the air like water. No matter how many times he sees it, Kagami can’t bring himself to tear his eyes away from the spectacle that is Kuroko’s true form. “I would say that was certainly easier than having to explain the nature of our companionship in words. Seeing is believing, as they say.”

Even in his awe, Kagami feels his lip twitch angrily in a quivering snarl. “You asshole, you wanted me to get angry at you.”

Kuroko peers down at him, “I noticed before that you trigger the bond much better when you get emotional, Kagami-kun. Though I apologize for breaking your rules. I think this indeed counts as ‘funny business,’ correct?” 

He glances meaningfully up at his fluttering hair again before locking eyes with Kagami, an impish smile just barely visible on his stoic face. His fingers play lightly with the fabric across Kagami’s back and it sends shivers of heat through his spine as he does. It feels like an apology. Kagami swallows hard and the feeling burns like liquor down his throat. From the way Kuroko shudders and his gaze goes electric, he feels it too.

Someone loudly clears their throat, and both Kuroko and Kagami turn their heads to look at the culprit. Hyuuga’s eyes are narrowed in silent rage, but his face is pale and he breathes out an unsteady breath. “Storage room,” he growls lowly.“ _Now_.”

—————————

 

The storage room, as it turns out, is more of a war room than it is a place for storing things. While there are boxes of extra bedding materials in the corner, the centerpiece of the room is a large wooden table that is covered in documents that have furiously scribbled memos strewn across them. Barrels of imported gunpowder labeled in foreign script are stacked in the corner, and there is a table covered in flintlock rifles and clay canisters along the back wall. Before entering the room, Riko had shuffled off to grab a few other staff members, who now join them around the perimeter of the table. Kagami recognizes some of them: the four members at the table he had met in their previous base of operations, but the three boys standing in the corner are new. Along one of the side walls there’s a large strategical map with pins and notes sticking out of it, and Kuroko eyes it curiously all the while Kagami recounts the story of their meeting.

When he catches them up, the room remains silent for a long moment. Hyuuga breaks the spell with a long, aggravated sigh through his teeth as he grabs the large ceramic flask in the center of the table and pours more plum wine into his glass.

Riko sips at her own glass delicately before speaking. “So. You want us to believe that that guy over there is one of the Emperors of Light?”

“Yes,” Kagami nods, jaw set stiffly in a neutral expression.

“The same Emperors of Light who are currently acting as the weapons of war for the major ruling territories?”

“Yes.”

“One that, conveniently, no one’s ever heard of and who just happens to have been, what, sleeping for the past few centuries while his friends were tearing the country apart?”

Kagami blanches. “Well, yeah. But he was trapped down there because the other Emperors locked him away, so really it’s their fault you haven’t heard of him.” He winces and scratches lightly at the sharp lash of embittered anger that runs up one of his temples. Throwing a an irritated glare Kuroko’s way, he adds, “Also I’m not sure if ‘friends’ really works in this situation.”

Riko presses on. “One that you just happened to make some sort of… spiritual contract with?”

Kagami looks down to the table uncomfortably. “I mean, it’s more like a mutually beneficial bond that brought him back to his physical form and somehow made me part god. I think.”

“What the fuck,” Hyuuga grumbles beside her, downing the rest of his glass in one go. Riko elbows him in the side. 

Kuroko makes a contemplative noise and speaks over his shoulder as he pays particularly close attention to the eastern portion of the map. “Would another display of our abilities help to convince you,” he asks innocently.

A very forceful ‘no’ echoes from Riko, Hyuuga, and Kiyoshi’s side of the room just as another voice excitedly breathes ‘yes’ from the other.

When all eyes turn to the dissenter, the man shrugs. “Look, from what I’ve just heard you guys got to see an Emperor in action, so excuse me if I’d also appreciate the chance to have some spirits with my spirits.” He accentuates his point by raising his glass into the air in a mock toast. 

Most of the room groans around them, but Kiyoshi gives a short bark of laughter. “That one was pretty good, Izuki!” 

“The point is,” Riko interrupts, speaking over them with a finger pinched at the bridge of her nose. As soon as her sharp tone quiets the room, she continues. Her voice this time is soft, laced with worry and cautious apprehension. “This sounds really, really dangerous, Kagami. We all know what kind of destruction those guys can cause and have caused, and frankly if he’s one of them I’m not sure we can believe him, let alone trust him.”

There are a few murmurs of agreement among the members standing in the room.

“I mean this is… this is _wow_ and could open up all kinds of doors for us,” one of them hums contemplatively, eyes wild with excitement. Kagami pushes his name to Kuroko: _Koganei_. “But the Coach is right that it seems a little fishy.” He turns to face the taller man seated directly at his side and nods vigorously as he does so. “Mitobe also thinks that it’s way too convenient to be a coincidence.”

Mitobe gives a short jerk of a nod next to him, both hands curled around his small glass. _Mute, but no one knows if it’s physical or psychological. Koganei takes care of translating for him, but I can’t tell you how he does it._

Kuroko doesn’t turn to acknowledge him, but he feels a contemplative hum in his ears.

“I agree,” a deep voice pipes up to Kagami’s right. _Tsuchida_ , he remembers after a moment’s thought and passes it on. “How could any word of this sixth member of the Emperors of Light not get out? Not a single story?”

“Well it’s been hundreds of years. There’s bound to be some inconsistencies in the mythos, especially if his story of betrayal is to be taken seriously.” Even though he had been poking fun before, the mirth is gone from Izuki’s sharp gaze. His gray eyes are steel-dark and narrowed, and they hone in on the back of Kuroko’s head. “But even so, I’m not sure I like the idea of another one of them suddenly running around again, even if they’re on our side.” 

Kagami frowns. “Look, I get it. Don’t act like I don’t know anything of what these wars have brought, or that I just blindly agreed to this deal without thinking. I’m not and I didn’t! I’m just saying that I… I’m just not sure if some crude explosives and strategy alone, as good as they are, are enough to really end this.”

“So you propose fighting fire with fire? That’d be well and good if this were you acting alone on your own abilities, but it’s not.” Riko leans forwards on the table as she folds her chin onto her arched hands. “He doesn’t seem to be something you control directly. What’s to say he won’t control you?”

“I just know, okay? This _thing_ the two of us have,” he gestures to his head with an annoyed wave of his hand. “It’s not just power, okay? I’ve seen his memories and I can feel almost everything he does, and I’m pretty sure that goes both ways. From what I’ve seen I _know_ he’s serious about wanting to help us.”

Her eyes narrow sympathetically and she sighs again, a haggard, painful sound that falls heavily from her mouth. “If you guys are connected as you say, how can we know he’s not influencing the way your thinking? How do you know he’s not toying with you, too?”

Anger flares up in his chest and he yells out, “It’s not like tha—!”

“Kagami-kun.”

The words die on Kagami’s tongue, both out of surprise and because of the cool, calm wave of acceptance that slides across his back. It trails over his shoulder blades, and down his arms until they hang limp and heavy at his sides. He looks over to Kuroko, who has turned away from the map and now looks at Riko with a smile that is somehow both comforting and sad. 

“I cannot ask that you all trust me,” he says as he walks to Kagami’s side and lowers himself to sit on his knees. He is the image of regal poise as he speaks, back straight and eyes cast downward in supplication. “You have made excellent points as to why I should not be trusted and to the potential harm I could bring to not only Kagami-kun, but to the rest of you as well. I do not fault you or hold any grudge against you for thinking that way.

“Therefore, you may continue to doubt my fealty, my sincerity, and my ability when concerning the Emperors of Light.” The cool feeling tracing Kagami’s nerves runs like liquid fire for a moment and his eyes dart to the side to look at Kuroko, startled. “But do not doubt my tenacity.”

Kuroko pauses and the room stands still. He looks up, meeting Riko’s eyes unwaveringly. The other members around the table stiffen protectively, but Riko holds his gaze as he continues. 

“This fighting has gone on for far too long due to my past negligence, and I would have continued on in my dreaming-state, ignorant and unaware, had Kagami-kun not come along. I did not force him into this deal. I told him what was to come and he made his choice, and I am indebted to him for it.”

Kuroko tilts his head to the side, catching Kagami’s concerned gaze easily. His eyes are hard and he gives Kagami a quick, almost imperceptible nod. The blue of his irises flicker gold and Kagami feels his chest clench painfully, but before he can search for anything more in his eyes, Kuroko turns back to face the others. 

“However, this is my mantle to take up, no one else’s. It is my chance to right my wrongs and the wrongs of my prior companions, and I do not wish for any more people to suffer as the result of the Emperors’ meddling. They have caused far too much damage as it is.” 

With Kuroko’s words laid out on the table for them, one by one each of the men in the room turn towards Hyuuga and Riko, deferring to their decision. The two remain in contemplative thought, but after a moment Riko glances at Hyuuga. They seem to have a moment of silent communication before Hyuuga’s tensed brow eases up and he nods. “Well, speeches are all well and good, but words don’t mean anything,” he says. Still, Kagami catches the way his lips tilt up in a sly smile at the end.

It’s with relief that Kagami feels the stress seep out of him, and at his side Kuroko lets out a soft sigh. His body feels lighter now that Kuroko has made his peace, as if a heavy weight has been lifted from both of their backs. He leans back into a cross-legged slouch and lets his shoulders slump tiredly.

Kuroko speaks again and his voice is unburdened by the foreboding atmosphere from before. “Yes, I could continue to try to sway you with my words, but I would rather do so with my _actions_.”

Riko seems to sense the light playfulness of Kuroko’s words and she raises an amused eyebrow in challenge. “What do you have in mind?”

Kuroko smiles at her. “Tell me about this major territory that lies to the east.”

He’s not sure if it’s the flare of Kuroko’s electric anticipation that suddenly bursts through his chest that makes him do it, but either way Kagami can’t help the feral grin that breaks out across his face.

—————————

 

They decide to take a quick break. The moment it had been agreed upon, Kiyoshi had sauntered out of the room to retrieve more to drink and within the following few minutes, Riko, Hyuuga, and Izuki had all followed suit with their own excuses. The rest of the room had scuttled along after them nervously, probably to gossip some more and plan for the worst. Kuroko lingers at Kagami’s side in perfect seiza, and his fingers idly tip his glass on its axis in slow circles on the tabletop. The amber liquid in it sloshes around gently, never spilling but coming close to it.

“Are you gonna drink it or just stare at it,” Kagami drawls. 

Kuroko hums thoughtfully. “I’m not sure yet. I had a friend who was fond of it in the past, and I guess the smell has made me somewhat nostalgic.”

Kagami feels something like fingers tangling at the nape of his neck, the feeling of gently being beckoned somewhere. There’s a muffled sound like music playing in the distance and the smell of the sweet fermented plum grows stronger as he inhales. A flash and the glint of sunlight in bright, wheat-colored hair.

He shakes his head to clear his thoughts and frowns. “What are you doing?”

“Projecting.” Kuroko says as he picks the glass up and turns it around in the dim lighting. He inspects the ornamental detailing along its sides. 

“Projecting,” the redhead mimics back skeptically, trying to trace the sensation like tendrils of a dream.

“I’ve dived into your memories a few times by now, but you have never really done it back,” he says blithely. “Not that I mind, but you should learn how to use the connection both ways.”

“Why?”

The phantom shrugs. 

Kagami frowns and leans his elbow onto the table to dip his head into Kuroko’s line of sight. “Is this about what they said earlier?”

“It’s a fair point,” he responds, meeting Kagami’s curious gaze. “All in all it has felt more like I have been controlling the bond and less like we are engaging with it equally. You haven’t really tested the boundaries of your own abilities as my token, so when they brought it up I realized how one-sided it felt. I know you must be curious.”

The redhead screws up his face and frowns. “Last time I invaded your head I almost passed out and nearly puked up my guts.”

Kuroko makes a startled, hiccuping sound and ducks his head down to hide his soft laughter. “No, I shouldn’t laugh,” he says around a small smile. “And I feel I must apologize for that again. I didn’t mean to flood you with those memories as I did.”

Kagami’s own short bark of laughter leaps from his throat. 

“Not your fault, it wasn’t intentional,” he says. Kuroko smiles up at him, the expression both apologetic and amused. Kagami sends him a lopsided grin back, tinged with his own apology. “And I guess as to the memories, I just don’t want to pry is all.”

“It’s not prying.” Kuroko says. “Just as you are learning to shield off your own unwanted memories I, of course, will do the same. But I’m saying that it is alright for you to look deeper into the memories I allow. We’re partners in this, after all.” 

He stills, turns his head to the side so his icy blue eyes meet Kagami’s. There’s a concerned tilt to his eyebrows. “ _Equals_. You know that, right?”

Kagami lets out a soft huff of air. As an answer, he takes a deep breath through his nose and closes his eyes. The aroma of the plum wine wafts up as the darkness behind his eyelids bursts into a sea of green, orange, and yellow light, refracted from between the foliage above. There’s festival music ringing in his ears and the smell of incense that intertwines with the bold flavors of the drink in his hand. His knees burn slightly from sitting so long with his legs folded beneath him, but the sweetness of the laughter in the air sounds as good to his ears as the wine tastes on his lips. Beside him a young man smiles, eyes fox-like and smile as golden as his hair. _Let them have their gross sake,_ the young man crows jovially. _I’ve always liked sweet things more._

He doesn’t want to encourage his friend’s antics so he fights the lazy smile that tugs at his lips as he feels himself say, _How unsurprisingly_ _childish_.

_So rude!_ Honeyed laughter like the sweet nectar on his tongue, then a resigned but pleasant sigh. _But yeah, I guess I always have been._

He wants to linger in the warmth of the sunlight forever, but Kagami has seen enough. He wades back out of the memory and exhales, opening his eyes back to reality.

Kuroko is looking at him thoughtfully, and something melancholic shimmers at the edges of his irises. “They weren’t always so callous,” is all he murmurs against the glass at his lips before taking a long, searching sip.

The door slides open behind them and Kagami turns to the sound. The three boys he didn’t recognize before slink into the room. As subtle as they’re attempting to be, both he and Kuroko track the wide gap they place between them as they maneuver the perimeter of the room. One of them mutters something woefully under his breath to the others as they seat themselves in the far corner. Kagami focuses his heightened senses and catches the tail end: “—eally thought someone else would be back before us.”

Kagami slumps back on his elbows, reclined half way to laying down and side-eyes the three boys while they awkwardly huddle against the opposite wall. Every few seconds or so one of them nervously glances over, and after a long stretch of agitated silence he reaches his breaking point.

“Oi,” he says, startling the mousey brunet among them into jumping. 

The three all look up, startled, but it’s the brunet who holds Kagami’s glare who speaks up for them. “Y-Yes?” 

They’re obviously shaken by his gruff tone. Kagami gives a heavy sigh and roughly ruffles his hair. “You… you guys don’t have to hide out over there.” 

The one with his hair cut short speaks up. “What do you mean?”

“Really?” Kagami asks incredulously.

“We’re not hiding out,” the third boy insists, picking at the edges of his shirt sleeves.

Kagami scowls. “Well, avoiding me. Whatever you want to call it!” He pauses for a moment to suck in a calming breath. _Maybe humor will work?_ “It’s not like we bite or anything, right Kuroko?” 

He turns to Kuroko for confirmation, but the phantom has disappeared from his side. Kagami jerks, startled. Where had he disappeared off to this time? More importantly, when?

The answer comes a split-second later. “Well, I certainly do not bite, but I cannot promise Kagami-kun won’t.” 

A startled yell comes from two of the three, while the final voice tiredly groans out “son of a _bitch_ ” before Kagami spots Kuroko perched cross-legged on the floor cushions stacked next to the young trio. 

“Kuroko…,” he grinds out angrily.

Kuroko’s only reaction is to raise himself from his seated position and dust off his thighs. “He is very ferocious.”

“That’s not helping,” Kagami snaps, face flushing out of anger and embarrassment.

He regards the redhead curiously, “You said that we should try humor, didn’t you? I thought that was what I was doing.”

“When did I say—,” he cuts himself off, and then sweeps a hand over his face, exasperated. “I was just thinking to myself. I didn’t mean you had to do anything.” 

“Oh,” he says after a beat. “Maybe we should work on projecting a bit more after all.”

Kagami’s hand drags heavily down his cheek before he perches his chin in his palm and leans over the table. His tone is flat when he responds. “You think?”

Kuroko hums blithely but turns to the side where the boys have been watching, dumbfounded. “My apologies. I am not sure if my sense of humor was appropriate.”

There’s a breath of silence before the mousey brunet from before snorts ungracefully and then outright laughs at Kuroko. 

Kuroko frowns further. “Was that funny? If it was, perhaps I am just unaccustomed to modern humor.”

The boy only laughs harder in response and the others begin to chuckle anxiously at his side.

“Don’t worry about it,” Kagami sighs, taking a long drink from his glass.

When his nervous, wheezing laughter settles, the boy stands up and offers a hand out in front of himself, to Kuroko’s apparent confusion. “Furihata Kouki. M-My name, I mean.”

Kuroko blinks. “Oh. You can call me Kuroko Tetsuya, then.”

Their hands connect in a light handshake that Kuroko awkwardly reciprocates. After Furihata lets their hands fall, he grabs one of the floor cushions and scuttles over to seat himself beside Kagami. “S-Sorry,” is all he mumbles as he offers his hand to the redhead as well. 

“No worries,” Kagami says, giving his arm a firm shake. 

Behind him, the other two members stand and repeat Furihata’s actions to Kuroko and then Kagami. They introduce themselves as Kawahara Kouichi and Fukuda Hiroshi respectively, and after the initial awkwardness the conversation begins to flow easily between them. 

As such, the senior members of Seirin return several minutes later to this scene: an empty flask of plum wine and loud laughter from the four humans in the room as they watch Kuroko nonchalantly shift his outward appearance to their liking.

“This color is absolutely terrible, Fukuda-kun,” Kuroko mutters lightly while toying with his dark red fringe. “I can’t imagine how anyone would be able to pull this off.”

“Hilarious,” Kagami drawls, absently dragging a hand through his identically shaded hair while he takes another swig of plum wine. The three boys beside him laugh harder. Fukuda has a hand clutched around his sides as he doubles over and Kawahara’s shoulders shake as he stifles himself.

Riko clears her voice at the door, causing all of them to turn sharply. “Looks like you’re all having fun,” she chirps with faux pleasantness. 

All of the boys rise to their feet—albeit with a slight tipsy wobble—minus the phantom, who melts his hair back to blue and remains seated in seiza. “Coach,” they all bark in unison. 

“Oh relax,” she says, breezing past them with a box of pickled goods tucked under her arm. She sets it down in the center of the table and seats herself directly across from the phantom, who regards her with obvious surprise. She nods at him and he nods back.

“Oh why’d you have to go and do that, Riko,” Izuki whines petulantly beside her. He drops a sack of oranges down next to the pickles then turns to the corner to grab more cushions. “I was _dyeing_ to see some more colors.”

“Lights above, give it a _rest_ , Izuki.” Hyuuga growls as he accepts a cushion from the man and seats himself to Riko’s right. He begins handing out small serving plates while Kiyoshi folds himself down to her opposite side, directly next to Furihata. Furihata smiles nervously up at him as the man places another large flask down on the table with a dull thud.

Izuki ends up next to Kuroko and Tsuchida, Mitobe, and Koganei fall in line beside him. “Maybe after the meeting I can show you more,” Kuroko offers. He reaches over to take the heavy flask and holds it out towards Izuki with arms quivering from exertion. Kagami feels the tight strain in his own biceps, and for a split second, he notices a puzzled frown cross Kuroko’s lips before Kuroko seems to shake off whatever thought he’d had.

Izuki raises his glass with a light smile and allows Kuroko to pour him another glass. “I will definitely take you up on that offer.” Then after a moment of thought. “Can you change species too? Like, could you turn into animals? Like a dog, maybe?”

Kuroko shrugs as he tips the flask vertical again and offers it towards Riko. 

“Later,” Hyuuga says blandly, watching as she accepts Kuroko’s offer with a pleased smile and then offers his own cup out beside it. “We have things we have to talk about first.”

“Right,” Riko agrees, drawing her glass to her chest and sitting back on her calves. “Kuroko, you asked us about the eastern territory. Why?”

Kuroko’s arms are beginning to wobble, so Kagami takes the flask from his outstretched hands. He’s momentarily shocked at how light it feels to him, and he notices Kuroko’s brow crease in confusion as he watches Kagami continue pouring for everyone. 

When Kuroko speaks, however, he seems to have set the thought aside again. “From what I can tell from your map, you’ve split the country into four major territories with scattered independent areas, usually between borders.”

Hyuuga nods. “The largest four are fortified states maintained by the four major families. Smaller territories are either disputed land that hasn’t quite been conquered yet, islands—like this one—that are harder to maintain from ashore, or unwanted land. Usually places further off the beaten path or areas with no beneficial resources.”

Kuroko raises a hand to pause him. “Only four families?” 

From beside him, Kagami begins counting off on his fingers. “Right. Kaijou, Shuutoku, Touou, and Rakuzan.”

“Hmm,” Kuroko pulls his hand back and rests it on his chin. “But that would only account for four of the five other Emperors of Light minus myself.” 

“There used to be another one,” Hyuuga says, and he motions up towards the map. “Yousen. Their territory was located near the north, according to records from a century ago, but the family’s bloodline ended after the Second Idolic War. The end of that war also marks when the reign of the current emperor’s lineage—human, not spirit—began.”

The phantom nods carefully, and Kagami feels him skimming the surface of his memories. Kagami thinks about all he knows of the Second Idolic War, drawing it to the forefront of his thoughts. _Marked the end of the the Achromatic Era, as it’s now called in retrospect, that succeeded the Teikou Era. Lasted around 40 years. Yousen suffered the most casualties at the hand of the Rakuzan family. Sorry, that’s all I can tell you._

“Do you know which Emperor was assigned to that family?”

“No,” Izuki mutters. “From what we understand, most of the families hardly use their Emperor directly in battle. Mostly they just leech off the pure spiritual energy to strengthen their own auras. When the Emperors are directly used in battle, there’s usually few who live to tell the tale, but among them they claim that the spirits adjust their frequencies to be unseen by most people with low auras.”

Kuroko hums knowingly. “Yes, that’s unsurprising. That’s what I did to you three earlier.” His head dips down apologetically as he looks to Furihata, Kawahara, and Fukuda. They shake their heads and smile back at him. “So then that begs the question of whether one of my companions was freed from his bond and is roaming freely, or if something else happened.”

“Well,” Kiyoshi says. “If the current Lord dies, isn’t it said that the Emperor will simply pass down the bloodline to the next strongest family member?”

Kiyoshi receives a light thwack to the back of his head. Hyuuga sighs. “Dumbass, that’s the whole point of why the Second Idolic War was such a big deal. Didn’t you pay attention at all in the academy?”

Kiyoshi raises a hand to rub at the spot. “It’s been years, Hyuuga.”

Hyuuga grumbles as he continues. “The Yousen family kept mainly to themselves in their corner of the country and were well fortified against opposing forces. Very insular, both physically and as a family. When Rakuzan killed off the main stronghold, they killed off all of the possible ends of the bloodline. No one’s heard about the fifth Emperor since.”

Kagami makes a discontented noise at his corner of the table. The surrounding members turn to him. “That’s not exactly true,” he says, face screwed in a complicated frown. “My family used to live further north in the unclaimed lands beside Yousen’s old stronghold. There were rumors about the Emperor sealing himself away while waiting for another Lord, but it wasn’t anything concrete. There are people who go looking for some sign of the spirit, but you can guess how successful they’ve been.”

If Kuroko senses the tight clench in his chest at the thought of it, he doesn’t show any sign of it.

“That wouldn’t make much sense,” Riko mutters. “With his family bond gone, you’d think the Emperor would be free to act on his own. I’m sure he’d be thrilled to attack the others unchecked.”

A wry huff breathes out of Kuroko. Kagami feels icy pinpricks of spite bite at his fingertips as the phantom speaks next. “You’d be surprised at how uninspired they were before my rebellion. I can imagine at least two of them who would simply draw back to lick their wounds in solitude and give up on the whole matter altogether, were that to happen to them.”

Tsuchida speaks from his spot at the corner. “So we can assume that the fifth Emperor is out of commission for the time being.”

“Right,” Koganei chirps beside him. “So four major families, four Emperors. We just don’t know which Emperor is which.”

Riko turns to Kuroko with a curious tilt to her head. “Can you tell us anything about the other five.”

Kuroko’s eyes slip down to the table. “I apologize, but I would prefer to withhold some of that information.”

Kagami frowns. “Why?” _I’ve already seen a good deal of it, why shouldn’t they?_

A tendril of warmth settles lightly on his shoulder, halting his upset. “I am afraid that if I spread information it will inspire you all to take arms on your own. Or that it could reach others and start premature actions of rebellion, and I have had enough of that. As I have said, this is my fight first and foremost.” 

Riko knits her brow and opens her mouth to speak, but Kuroko silences her with a pointed stare. “I’m not saying that you all should not have your stake in this as well, but let Kagami and myself do the initial work for you.”

Kiyoshi places a placating hand on Riko’s shoulder. “That’s what you meant by proving it to us with your actions,” he says.

“Precisely. Which brings me back to the issue I’d like to take up first.” Behind him a small blue flame ignites across one of the major border lines on the map. “This portion of the territory to the East.”

“Hey—,” Hyuuga barks, but he stops himself when he notices that the map itself isn’t burning. 

Kuroko smiles lightly. “My apologies, it’s only to make my point easier to convey.”

Riko chuckles lightly beside him. “He’s very proud of that map. Made it himself.”

Hyuuga lets his protest die on his lips as he sits back, arms folded in front of himself and a light flush of red dusting his cheeks and ears. “Sorry. Go on.”

Kuroko nods at him with a small smile and turns back to the map. “You’ve set several markers at the water’s edge here, no doubt with the intentions to stage a waterside assault on one of their strongholds, which I assume is the fortress marked here.” The flame sweeps down the side of the border and traces a thick black circle drawn around a small town slightly inland from the coast. “What family owns this territory?”

“That’s Kaijou,” Izuki answers. “It takes up a good portion of the eastern border of the country and stretches north, but most of the land that they’ve claimed up there is useless. No resources or strategic value. It only makes them seem bigger.”

Hyuuga speaks up next. “Historically they haven’t posed much of a threat in terms of the greater feuds going on. Rumor has it that the original head of the Kaijou family was one of the more powerful feudal lords at the beginning, but joint efforts against them picked off their power early on in the timeline.”

Hyuuga places his hands on the table and hoists himself up to his feet. He walks around it and goes up to the map, tracing his fingers along it as he goes. 

“The last time they acted as a major player was during the First Idolic War when they lost most of their territory to Touou in the south-east.” He traces his fingers along the bay that their island rests within and heads due south. “The Kaijou family’s original homeland was down here, but they moved further north when Touou forced them out. The coastline along Kaijou’s current state is good for fishing but not much else. People like to say that there’s word of a counterattack that would take them back down the coastline towards Touou. The rumor’s been going on for years without any substantial evidence, but we have reason to believe there could be some new developments, and we have vested interest considering where we’re situated now.”

He lifts his finger and places it in the center of the country on a large city in the midwest. “See, we used to be located closer to the capital, but it’s dangerous to plan anything inside Rakuzan’s territory these days. Riko’s father bought out this place a few years ago so we could move our base of operations further outside of their field of influence.” 

Riko makes a noise of affirmation. “I wasn’t lying when I said he’d headed north, just not to visit family. He’s checking out some leads on Kaijou’s western border but he left scoping out some of their centers of commerce to us.”

Izuki reaches into the center of the table to grab an orange and picks up where she left off. “Over the past few weeks that it’s been since we moved here we’ve been traveling individually around Kaijou’s land to investigate their biggest town centers. You’re lucky Kagami kept the deadline and got you both here while we were all together, even if he did cut it close. Kaijou seems to be a bit paranoid about letting the other feudal Lords get the jump on them, so they’ve been damn good about hiding where the main branch of the Lord’s family is located.”

“But wherever they are, the Emperor will most likely be,” Kiyoshi finishes as Izuki passes half to his orange into the man’s large palm.

“So this city…,” Kuroko starts, flickering the flames in a way to draw attention.

“Right. That’s where we think he should be,” Riko says, taking a long sip from her glass. “We’ve eliminated some of the larger towns that would have been obvious choices, and this one seems to be inconspicuous enough to play into their plans, but it also receives 65% of their foreign imports.”

“Rumor has it they have ties with other countries along the continental coastline,” Tsuchida chimes in. 

“So what was the next part of the plan then,” Kagami asks.

Kiyoshi leans his elbows on the table and makes a troubled noise in the back of his throat. 

“Well, with all of us here the original plan was to go with the strategy Riko made to have Hyuuga, Izuki, Mitobe, Koganei, and myself head into the nearby port town and travel from there into the city central. We have a contact in the port who’s willing to give us a lift into the fortified upper quarter in exchange for some of our gunpowder. However in light of recent events…,” he trails off, looking to Riko for affirmation. 

Riko tips her head to the side and thinks for a moment. “No, the plan stays the same.”

Hyuuga turns sharply to look at her. “What?”

“Well,” she says, swishing the glass as she chews her lip thoughtfully. “Not entirely the same. You five will still go, but Kagami and Kuroko will accompany you.”

Koganei perks up on the other side of the table. “So soon?”

A sly smile creeps across Riko’s face. “Kuroko, earlier today you did something very interesting.”

Both Kagami and Kuroko’s eyebrows jump upwards. “Did I,” Kuroko asks, puzzled.

“Yes,” she taps her temples and looks him over. “You said you sensed my aura when you figured out how I’d read Kagami’s injuries so well. Do you do that normally?”

Kuroko mulls over the question for a moment. “Yes, I can read the unique signatures of people’s auras. I used it earlier today to find Kagami-kun in the crowds when we were searching for this establishment. Though if I had to explain it it is more of a subconscious instinct rather than something I actively search out.”

“Interesting,” Riko purrs. “And how good is your perception? Can you sense the strength of someone’s aura as well as the type of aura they possess?”

“Yes,” Kuroko nods. “I can tell the unique strength that an individual’s aura produces, though as for types I can only sense if it is a passive aura versus an active one.”

Riko simpers around her glass as she slams back the rest of her drink. “And that, boys, is why they’ll be coming with you into Kaijou.”

Izuki whistles lowly. “You want us to use them to track down the Emperor and his Lord, right?”

Every head turns to look at the petite strategist as she wipes her mouth on the back of her hand with obvious delight. She doesn’t confirm it straight away, but she flicks her eyes over to Izuki for a moment before flashing her teeth. “Kuroko, do the other Emperors possess this talent?”

Kuroko shakes his head carefully. “I was always the most perceptive one of my companions, but I don’t doubt they have the ability as well. My aura, however, is naturally geared towards passive potentiality while theirs were all active, so I don’t think they’ll register my signature as much as I will register theirs. They might feel a spike in the general spiritual energy of the vicinity, but they won’t be able to pinpoint individuals like I can.”

She turns her eyes to Kagami, and they seem to sparkle with excitement. “You want me to believe this guy’s loyalty? You go into Kaijou and you sniff out that Emperor for us.”

She drags a hand through her short bob-cut and her smile wobbles with hopeful excitement. “Get us the results and I’ll sign my life away to this mysterious sixth Miracle.”

When she turns to the rest of the table for their assent, they all nod or give a similar sign of agreement. Kagami’s spine lights up with a firework storm of heat and his shoulder quake at the force of it. He sends an identical thrill as best as he can back through the bond and watches as Kuroko shivers in delight next to him.

“We will do our best, Coach,” Kuroko says from beside him, lips tilting up at the corners.

 

 


	2. Inhale, Exhale

Boats have never been Kagami’s favorite mode of transportation. Hunched over the bow of the small shipping vessel, he feels the churning in his stomach begin to build with every rise and fall of the waves. Somewhere behind him he thinks he hears the lively hum of conversation coming from Kiyoshi, Koganei, and Izuki over the sound of sloshing waves. It’s unfair, he thinks, that no one else seems to be suffering the same way he is.

As if to add insult to injury, beside him Kuroko draws in a deep, salty breath and lets it out on a long, pleased sigh. His loose clothing ripples in the light breeze along with his hair, and the blue of the ocean reflects vividly in his bright eyes.  Kagami scowls petulantly when he feels the titter of vibrant glee dance through his chest and subsequently send his stomach lurching in on itself again.

He groans, squeezing his eyes shut on another wave of nausea, and tries to distract himself with other thoughts. Unfortunately, all he can think about is the slow up and down of the boat and the familiar feelings it brings with it. It brings him back, and he mulls over the memory that surfaces, turning it over in his mind as he swallows against the rising acidity in his throat.

The first torturous night he’d spent out on open water is one he remembers vividly for all the wrong reasons. He remembers the ocean spray cold on his flushed cheeks and the taste of bile cloying on the back of his tongue as he bent through the guard rails and emptied his stomach several times over into the inky water below. The sea had been relatively calm, and the night dark and serene, but for a kid from an inland village, his lack of sea-legs had sent his stomach tumbling over itself violently. In childish desperation, he’d focused his attention on the whites of his knuckles and the gentle rumbling baritone of his father’s voice to keep him grounded in his unstable surroundings, both literal and metaphorical. The man’s hand had been warm as it rubbed soothing circles into the small of his back, and he’d been thankful for that. To the child he’d been back then, his father was his iron-forged anchor in a churning sea of insecurities and fear, and his large hand had been a powerful reminder of that as it rested across his shoulder-blades.

But age has brought a certain understanding to Kagami that has eroded his older memories. Like paint peeling from a once-beautiful doll, what remained beneath his father’s strong façade had been nothing but a frail young man, aching for the family he lost and fearing a future he couldn’t predict nor control.

It always seemed ironic, then, that he had left his only son to the same fate.

As Kagami reminisces, the soothing touch of his father’s hand that he remembers seems to rise like steam from his hunched back, heat melting from his pores and solidifying into a weighted mass that lingers just beneath the surface of his skin. Phantom fingers knead into the taut muscles and he sighs heavily as he lets himself drift in his thoughts.

He sucks in a sharp breath through his nose as the realization hits him, and he jerks from the moment like being abruptly woken from a dream. When the walls of his mind shoot up with sudden, rattling force, it’s less to block Kuroko out than it is to block himself out of his own memories. He chastises himself with a rough shake of his head. No sense in lingering on those memories.

Even so, he feels the phantom startle at his side as the connection is cut short, and the heavy, ghostly hand fades away like sand down his spine. The sudden lack of heat at his back leaves him feeling hollow and even more defenseless, more like the child he remembers from that day almost ten years ago than the young man he’s built himself into in retaliation. In its wake, though, is a cool trickle of an apology that seeps in through the cracks of his hastily built defenses and pools in the empty spaces he’d left. Their feelings and emotions, he finds, seem to always find ways to whisper through the bond, even when they’re not trying.

“I apologize,” Kuroko says hastily, and Kagami lifts his head from his arms that rest along the railing to look him in the face. He has to blink away the bright sunlight flickering along the waves to do so, and as a result he almost misses the concerned scrunch of the phantom’s brow. “I shouldn’t have done that. The memory was bleeding over, and with the subject matter and your present discomfort I assumed you might want physical sensation to accompany it, but—”

Kagami settles a hand at the top of Kuroko’s head and ruffles the hair with false aggression.“Don’t get yourself all worked up, alright? It just caught me by surprise is all.”

For a moment, Kuroko looks like he believes Kagami, and the rueful tilt of his mouth drains away with the cold, sympathetic sensation from before. Still, the phantom continues. “Where were you sailing to in that memory? If you don’t mind me asking.”

Kagami shoots him a wry smile. “You didn’t figure that out yourself?”

Kuroko huffs. “I told you that I would not pry into your affairs without your permission. I only saw what you projected and nothing more.”

“I know, I know,” Kagami amends, grin lopsided, if not a bit self-deprecating. “Truth is you wouldn’t have found anything anyway. I can’t even remember where we were headed. The first few months were a blur, to be honest.”

The ocean breeze tousles Kuroko’s darkened hair further as he turns away from Kagami and leans over the bow of the boat. He gazes out towards the shoreline barely visible on the horizon. “You mean you and your father,” he murmurs in question.

Kagami grips the railing and leans back on his heels, tipping his head back to look up at the clouds. “Yeah, my old man took care of our escape and all on his own. As you could probably tell, I was only ten or so when it happened, so it’s not like I would’ve been much help anyway. I didn’t understand a thing of what was happening to us.” He pauses. “Not like he did either, but unlike me he didn’t have an excuse to fall back on for being useless.”

He feels a lick of concerned confusion from Kuroko. “You’re not fond of your father,” he says, and the tone is stuck somewhere between a question and a matter-of-fact statement.

Shrugging, he pulls himself vertical again. “Nah, it’s more complicated than that. Sure I’ve got some lingering resentment, but it’s not like I had much time with the guy to be that angry anyway. I’ve spent almost more of my life without him than I did with him.”

Kuroko’s itching desire to skim the surface of Kagami’s mind runs up along his fingertips, but Kagami can tell he’s holding himself back in respect for his prior, self-perceived blunder. Instead of digging in himself, he asks outright what’s on his mind. “When did it happen?”

Kagami frowns, “When did what happen?”

The phantom matches his gaze. “How long ago did he die?”

A sharp bark of laughter bursts out from Kagami’s chest, and though the phantom’s face remains unaltered, the redhead can feel a shocked shiver roll through Kuroko’s shoulders as they hike up, tensed.

“Hell if I know,” Kagami crows. “He could still be out there, but it’s not like I’ll be getting any notice if he does decide to keel over!” He punctuates the acerbic bite of his words with a rough snort of air through his nose, like a boar preparing to charge.

Kuroko says nothing, but his eyes gleam sympathetically in the sunlight. As he opens his mouth to go on further, Kagami catches the look, and the second flare of anger chokes out and sputters off into a dull thrum inside of him.

“Ah, shit,” Kagami groans, tilting his eyes away from Kuroko’s knowing stare, “Guess that was more than _lingering_ resentment, huh?”

“Perhaps,” the phantom says lightly. He shrugs his shoulders with a casual sigh. “But it is understandable that you would be angered under such circumstances.”

Kagami lets himself drape across the guard rail, watching the sunlight flicker on the crest of every choppy ocean wave. His brow wrinkles irritably. “I guess I didn’t really realize about how pissed off I still am about the whole thing until I started thinking about it again.”

“We all present our emotions in different ways, Kagami-kun. And we all deal with our problems at different paces.”

“Well, you have more to be angry about than me,” the redhead mutters, tucking his chin into the juncture of his folded elbows. “How do you handle it?”

The words fall bluntly from Kuroko’s lips, and curling black shame oozes through Kagami’s chest as they do. “I don’t.”

_Do you know what became of me? Do you know what I tried to do? Do you know what I sacrificed for all of you?_

_Do you know what they DID to me?_

Kagami’s hand rises to cradle his temple as the sudden flash of pain seeps over from the memory of their first meeting.

“I suppose I just hide it better on the surface,” Kuroko whispers “Though even then I’m not very successful.”

“More successful than me,” Kagami remarks. Then, after a thoughtful beat, “That’s gotta be tough.”

Kuroko hums lightly in agreement, casting his gaze back out onto the ocean. “The anger that does not show itself, the kind that simmers under the surface, is perhaps the most dangerous and volatile of all, I think.” He leans down onto the railing beside Kagami, appearing in the redhead’s periphery. “It waits unseen behind our carefully constructed façades as the pressure slowly builds within us over time. When we give it even the smallest of outlets, it’s hard to maintain the flood gates.”

“Yeah,” Kagami mutters. “After ten years though I just thought I would be over it, y’know?”

A breath of laughter on the wind. “By that logic I should have let go of my own anger over three centuries ago, and yet here I am as well, still seemingly unable to escape my petty vexations,” Kuroko says in a small, airy tone, but Kagami feels the thread of pitiable resignation unravel along the length of his spine. When Kuroko speaks again, his voice is harder, but no less sad. “Abandonment is a hard issue to deal with, whether you are mortal or not.”

Kagami opens his mouth to respond, but he’s not quite sure what to say. Kuroko’s words reverberate through his bones and ripple out like echoes within him, calling up images from the past, unbidden. His mother, pressing a kiss to his forehead and then running off into the night without him. His father, for years never really there in spirit and then just never there at all. Tatsuya, rucksack hitched high on his shoulder and gaze chilling as he snaps at Kagami that _this is our last option so why won’t you—_

He feels the thin barrier where their consciousnesses meet waver from Kuroko’s side. Kagami notes the sensation hazily, floating in his own dreamy fog. No doubt the phantom is recalling his own memories of bygone companions, just like Kagami is, and for a moment he thinks he might try to take a peek for himself. However, he feels the thin membrane-like sensation pull taut under the strain of their heavy thoughts, threatening to tear apart with every ripple along the surface of it. The feeling snaps him out of his reverie, and he struggles for a moment to rein in his memories before they rupture the carefully built wall between them.

He breathes in deeply and lets the tension run out of him on the exhale. The taut pull of the barrier slackens, and though the memories stay clearly within their borders, Kagami feels a bittersweet pang of understanding ghost through his chest from Kuroko’s side. His eyes flutter open, and he looks over to find that Kuroko has turned himself around and is looking back at the other members of Seirin, still immersed in their own conversation.

“The memories are painful, I know,” Kuroko starts, and for a moment Kagami fears he might have seen something in them, but the phantom continues without a word. “But all the same, in return for the family that you have lost, you seem to have gained another one in return.”

Kagami turns to the side to look at his seniors. Hyuuga is hunched over on the stairs, expression sour as he says something to Kiyoshi, who in turn shares a boisterous laugh with Koganei. Mitobe smiles tiredly at the two of them while Izuki’s face lights up with sudden inspiration. He doesn’t even want to know what the hawk-eyed man says next, judging by everyone’s reactions. “They’re not really my family,” he says, but his lips tilt up lopsidedly.

Kuroko makes a small, pleased noise, “Family does not have to necessarily be linked by blood.”

Kagami turns sharply towards the phantom, eyes blown wide. _He knows_ , he thinks. He’s so certain that the boy must have caught something from his side earlier, and his heart drops suddenly at the thought. However, Kuroko seems too lost in his own thoughts to have been subtly digging for something from Kagami, his eyes clouded and narrowed in silent nostalgia. Kagami calms the staccato thrum of his heart.

“No, it doesn’t,” Kagami sighs when he feels composed enough to continue. He may not be ready to relay that information to Kuroko yet. Maybe eventually he will be. But for the moment, he twines his pained wistfulness together with Kuroko’s own and, judging by the grateful curve of Kuroko’s weary smile, that’s enough.

The calm silence that builds between them is pleasantly comfortable. Nothing else really needs to be said, and just having someone who understands is enough for Kagami. They’re not too different, he thinks, as their interwoven understanding and sympathy coils warm and heavy around his shoulders.

He’s able to relish the feeling for all of thirty seconds before the ground lurches beneath him, catching him off guard, and the boat sinks heavily into an oncoming wave. “Oh fuck.”

In the absence of a distraction, Kagami remembers the boat pitching up from under his feet and the nausea starts to rise once again to the surface. His face contorts. He whips around and leans over the side of the boat again, breathing heavily with practiced focus as his esophagus convulses deep in his chest. _In… out…,_ pushing the climbing sickness back down with every inhale and exhale.

“Kagami-kun,” Kuroko says from somewhere to his left a second later. Kagami can hear the frown in the phantom’s suddenly shaky voice even though he can’t see him. “I’m beginning to regret forging our bond.”

The redhead swallows heavily on a hiccuping roll of nausea and shock at the boy’s words. It takes him a moment to process Kuroko’s statement for what it is. “Oh,” he blinks. “You’re feeling it too?”

A hand comes down hard on the railing beside Kagami’s bent head. “Unfortunately.”

“Is it just coming from me, or…,” Kagami trails off.

“Yes, just you,” Kuroko says with practiced calm, belying the wobbling of his knees that Kagami suddenly feels shake through in his own.

Kagami adjusts his position and the pressing need to vomit subsides a bit. The railing is blissfully cool against his forehead but he knows it won’t be enough to calm his stomach down. “It’ll pass eventually. It did before when I was thinking about…,” he waves his hand absently in the air, “you know. It distracted me.”

“I would suggest doing it again if the results had not been so adverse.” His words are matter of fact but his tone is light despite the discomfort sloshing back and forth between their bond.

Kagami laughs and tilts his head to look at Kuroko. “You’ve got a point there. I dunno, just talking might help get my mind off of it.”

Kuroko winces slightly. “I apologize, but opening my mouth doesn’t really make things better. In fact, I would say it’s making the feeling significantly worse.” His face sours. “Is this what all nausea is like?”

Kagami raises an eyebrow skeptically. “Come on, you never got sick? Even as a kid?”

“If I did, I certainly don’t remember it after almost a millennia of being immortal,” the phantom mutters. “I am starting to think being a lifeless rock was better than this biliousness.”

Kagami frowns. “Is that even a word?”

Kuroko’s only response is a baleful glance in his direction.

“Sorry,” Kagami replies cheekily against the growing discomfort. “Yeah, sorry. This is the worst.”

“You can say that again,” Kuroko says, face pinched and tone forcibly steady.

And the thing is, it sounds so ridiculous—the calm lilt of Kuroko’s voice mixed with colloquial phrases he no doubt picked up under Kagami’s influence—that after a moment of silent pause Kagami can’t help the rumble of laughter that rolls out of him. The tension in Kuroko’s sour expression fades and he smiles comfortingly at his partner.

Kagami feels a flicker of something lick across the thin barrier between them. He catches Kuroko’s eyes, curious.

The phantom blanches almost imperceptibly under the sudden attention. He probably didn’t intend to let that thought through, Kagami thinks. When Kuroko speaks, he does so slowly, choosing his words carefully. “Again, I don’t want to overstep my boundaries, but….”

Head tilted to the side, Kagami presses him further. “But…?”

Kuroko’s brow furrows as he seems to mull over his words. “I know the memory itself was painful and that I should not have acted so suddenly and without your permission, but the flow of energy into your back did seem to calm you down and lessen your discomfort when you were feeling nauseous earlier.” He pauses as if to collect himself, and his lip juts out with serious determination. “I would understand if you said no, but I believe that doing so might help distract you and ease your sickness.”

Kagami matches Kuroko with an incredulous slant to his single raised eyebrow. “Lights above, are you _still_ on about that?”

The smaller boy doesn’t answer, but Kagami feels a flare of worry lash across his chest.

He bites down the wave of nausea that that induces before speaking. “Kuroko,” he says, and he feels the phantom stir with something at the use of his name out loud. Kagami huffs with exasperated fondness. “Just do it normally this time, okay? Like, with your real hand. No spirit fingers, or whatever.”

Kuroko blinks owlishly at him, obviously apprehensive. Kagami tries to ease his concern with a crooked smile, but the ship lurches again and so does his stomach. The effects of his half-wince, half-smile aren’t lost though, as Kuroko apprehensively returns the smile and reaches over to place a tentative hand at the crest of Kagami’s shoulder-blades.

Kagami rolls his tense muscles up into the spirit’s light touch, and Kuroko responds diligently. His fingers knead more firmly into the light fabric of Kagami’s shirt and his palm presses up into the ridge of his spine. Kagami lets out a long, haggard sigh and closes his eyes, pressing them into his arm, slightly damp with ocean spray. As his vision fades out, he focuses on his steady breathing and the circular motion of the phantom’s hands. Warmth melts into his muscles and courses through his veins. “What I’d say about doing it normally,” he says lazily.

There’s a flash of nervous guilt along the redhead’s temples, but before he can ask about it Kuroko laughs lightly, a teasing trill in his voice. “Do you know how many knots I can feel in your back right now? Please trust me when I say that you need it.”

Kagami’s chest rumbles with his own laughter and he lets himself sink into the steady roll of Kuroko’s palm, forgetting about the flash of something altogether.  

The nausea eventually subsides as Kagami meditates on each breath and lets the waves and Kuroko’s slow, steady circles lull him into a calm peace. The phantom’s hand grows steadier as well, brushing across the plane of his back in idle patterns and painting warm brush-strokes of liquid gold below his skin. He digs the heel of his palm more firmly into Kagami’s muscles, pushing it up into the sinews with careful determination.

As his hand moves up to palm into the crook of his shoulder, Kagami winces, pulling in a hissing breath through his teeth. The phantom jerks his hand back, like he’d been burnt. “Kagami-kun,” he says, voiced laced with concern.

Kagami rolls his shoulder against the twinge of pain. “Ah, sorry. My shoulder’s just been a bit off ever since I took that major tumble a few weeks back. I completely forgot about it.”

When he speaks, Kuroko’s voice is still a mix of apprehensive curiosity. “But I brought it back.”

Kagami feels the bone pop in protest as he rotates it a bit too far. “I wouldn’t go that far. You just made me remember it, is all.”

The phantom is silent. After a moment, he gently hovers his palm above the curve of Kagami’s left shoulder-blade, unmoving, as if he is simply feeling the shift in the muscles as they ripple and bump into his hand with every inhale and exhale of breath. His fingers touch down against him, and warm, healing heat trickles through his hand into Kagami’s back, lapping at the soreness in the muscle. Kagami sucks in a breath and he feels a tightness in his chest, like someone pulling the skin across it too taut. At his back, Kuroko’s fingers twitch into the fabric of his shirt.

Lifting his head from the crook of his arms, he looks over his shoulder at Kuroko, curious. “Everything okay?”

Kuroko’s eyes are distant and he doesn’t respond. Kagami sends a questioning nudge through the bond and the phantom seems to resurface back to his senses. The blue of his eyes waver as he blinks the moment away. “Yes, I’m fine. I was lost in thought.”

“About what,” Kagami asks as he watches Kuroko draw his hand back to rest heavily at his side.

“Nothing in particular,” the phantom shrugs, head turning into the headwind as he steadies his opposite hand at the railing.

 _Lie_. The feeling shudders across the crown of Kagami’s head, biting at his temples. He brushes it away with a shake of his head. No prying, at least not through the bond.

“You sure?”

Kuroko looks him in the eye. His face is expressionless save for the pinched line of his forehead and the small, concerned slant of his eyebrows. He breathes in deeply like he’s about to say something, but at the sound of footsteps approaching them he lets the air out again on a deep sigh, turning to the sound. Kagami follows suit.

“Hey,” Hyuuga says, crossing the deck. “According to the crew we’re about ten minutes away from shore. Let’s regroup and go over the plan one more time.”

Kagami turns to confirm with Kuroko, but the phantom is already gone. A glance at the other members of their team confirms that the spirit had gone over without him. Kagami watches him phase back into existence beside Koganei, startling the man to shrieking.

“Yeah, sounds good, Captain.”

Hyuuga gives him a wry smirk. “Are you doing okay? Did you get it all out of your system?”

At the other end of the deck, Kuroko smiles lightly at something Kiyoshi says, but it doesn’t reach his eyes. He feels the barrier between them begin to knit itself thicker, almost imperceptibly.

Raising a hand to dig through his hair, Kagami clicks his tongue and gruffly replies, “Who knows.”

* * *

The port is bustling with energy when they come ashore. Kagami brings up a hand to shield his eyes from the brilliant light reflecting off of the white tented trade booths. Their vessel is only one of at least fifteen tied up in the harbor, and there’s a constant stream of sailors and merchants rushing across the piers. Crates filled with food, textiles, furniture, and other odds and ends pile up along the warehouse walls and crowd into the space of the various food vendors that line the large central pavilion. “Welcome to Kaijou,” Kiyoshi says as he claps a hand across Kagami’s good shoulder in passing.

“Yeah,” Kagami says distractedly, taking in all of the sights around him. Silent and unresponsive as he’s being, Kuroko seems to be just as awestruck as Kagami as his head swivels about appraisingly.

Izuki sidles up beside him. “You’ve never been here before?”

Kagami shakes his head as he sidesteps two merchants, barely ducking under the hand-crafted chairs the both of them each have slung over their shoulders.

“Ah,” Izuki hums, easily bypassing an arguing trio of sailors as they gesture wildly amongst each other. “Like we mentioned earlier, if Kaijou does any two things right it’s extravagant architecture and foreign trade. Since they lost most of their strategic advantages when they lost the southern coast centuries back, they’ve taken advantage of their close proximity to the coastal countries up north. Most of their buildings have a touch of foreign appeal to them.”

“Well if they don’t have much to trade how do they manage to keep up such a busy port,” Kagami asks.

Izuki turns to him, eyes flashing. “Well it’s no secret that the major four families hate each other, but that doesn’t mean they’d isolate themselves completely. You probably wouldn’t know this since you came from the west, but Rakuzan and Touou in particular are pretty reliant on Kaijou for bringing in exports.” He shrugs. “And on the reverse, Kaijou’s pretty reliant on being in good graces with those two. About fifty years back when Emperor Kouzou took power, Rakuzan used his favor to force Kaijou into a trade deal when they took power. A similar deal was struck about a decade later after Touou threatened to move further up the coast into Kaijou ground. Sure they’ve been bullied pretty far into submission, but they found their niche and they’re sticking to it.”

“Well,” Kiyoshi murmurs from behind them. “They’ve been sticking to it. But if the rumors we’ve heard are true, they might be preparing to upend those deals and take back their old territory.”

Hyuuga nudges him gently with his elbow. “Not so loud, idiot. We’re not back in the inn so keep your damn voice down.”

Kiyoshi mumbles an airy apology while peering over the pavilion. “Anyway,” he says, “I can see the clock tower beyond the port walls and by the looks of it it’s about fifteen minutes until noon. What time are we meeting your guy, Hyuuga?”

Hyuuga fishes a piece of paper from his pocket. “The letter said he’d meet us at one by the train station on the opposite end of town.”

“So that gives us a good amount of time to kill,” Koganei interjects. “It takes, what, twenty minutes to walk over to the station?”

“Roughly,” Izuki says. “Maybe a bit less.”

“Great,” Koganei chirps back. “Then that should give us some time to check out some of the merchandise, huh, Hyuuga?”

The glare their captain sends his way is absolutely chilling, and Kagami gulps in spite of himself. “Of all things, you seriously want to go _shopping_ right now, Koga?”

Koganei doesn’t seem phased by it in the slightest, however, and continues with a dopey smile. “I mean, where else are we going to find foreign goods at such a good price? Not back on the island, I’ll tell you that.” His grin widens. “Besides, with so many people gathered here, there’s bound to be some fun rumors floating around, right Mitobe?”

Beside him, Mitobe gives a short nod, the corners of his lips threatening to pull a smile similar to his companion’s.

Izuki grins. “Now that’s a plan I can get behind.”

Hyuuga makes a noise stuck between disapproval and indecision and turns his glare on Izuki, who lifts his hands in mock surrender.

Kiyoshi shrugs and smiles at Hyuuga. “Come on, Hyuuga. Think about it! It wouldn’t hurt to spread out a bit and catch up on the latest buzz around town, would it?”

Hyuuga sighs, frown-lines going slack. “Fair point. Fine, I guess we can take some time to walk around. It’s been a few weeks since I’ve been ashore and it’d be good to make sure we’re all caught up on what’s happening before we go further inland. Split up and, Lights above, please don’t be too obvious with your intentions. It won’t do us any good to be found out before we even get out of town.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Izuki says jovially at his side, slapping the rucksack he has slung over his shoulder. “ _My_ intentions are to get as much imported coffee as this bag of mine can handle before we get ourselves shipped back home if not flat out arrested or killed.”

Kiyoshi hums thoughtfully. “Oh, that’s a good idea.”

“Right?” Izuki beams in agreement. “I haven’t had decent coffee in weeks and it’s _bean_ driving me crazy.”

“Izuki,” Hyuuga mutters dangerously. “I’m going to kill you one day.”

Izuki puts his hands up in defense, “Whoa, Captain, I don’t think that my puns are really the _grounds_ for murder, right Kiyoshi?”

The taller man laughs, head thrown back. “Yeah, you just need to _espresso_ yourself better, Hyuuga.”

The noise that squawks out of their captain’s throat is completely inhuman. “Alright, fine, whatever!” Hyuuga throws his hands up, exasperated. “Just meet back here at around half past noon.”

“Sir, yes sir,” Izuki calls over his shoulder as he walks away. Kiyoshi cuffs Hyuuga good-naturedly on the back of his neck and trails off after him.

“I swear, those two…,” Hyuuga grouses, rubbing idly at his neck as he watches them walk off.

Kagami clears his throat next to him. “Where should the rest of us go?”

The captain crosses his arms and looks the remaining five of them over. “Well, I’m not going to stop you from getting a kick out of the market here, apparently. Can I at least know what you guys are planning on looking at?”

Koganei’s hand shoots up, despite the fact that there are only a few of them left. “Mitobe’s a softie for his siblings and I know there’s a warehouse around here that deals with foreign crafts. The two of us can head that way and see what kind of gossip’s spreading around around town.”

Hyuuga nods. “Sounds like a good plan. Keep a low profile. And remember, twelve-thirty.” He cocks his chin forward, giving the two permission to head off.

After they’ve shuffled off, he turns back to Kagami and Kuroko. “If we’re all indulging ourselves anyway, I’m probably going to check out the bookshop they have a little further into the town. I know the owner pretty well and she might be willing to spill a few secrets. What about the two of you?”

Kagami opens his mouth to respond, but Kuroko, who has been absolutely silent at their side, interrupts him. “I would like to follow you to the bookstore, Captain, if you don’t mind.”

Hyuuga looks just as taken aback as Kagami feels. He blinks, “Why’s that?”

“I’m hoping that they might have a selection of history texts that I might be able to read through. According to all of you, I am woefully lacking in almost three hundred years of history, and I’m afraid that Kagami-kun has not been much help in expanding my horizons on that front.”

Kuroko glances back at Kagami with a barely-visible impish smile. Kagami shoots him back an irritated glare. “On the run. Not my fault,” he grumbles.

“Well that’s fine with me,” Hyuuga says with a curt nod. “So that just leaves you, Kagami. You want to tag along with us?”

Kuroko’s head is tilted to the side, questioning him as well. Not particularly, he thinks to himself. Maybe it would do him some good to work on his reading skills some more after the embarrassment he made of himself in the phantom’s tomb, but today, he decides, is not that day. “I think I’ll find something else to do, to be honest,” he replies, scratching idly at the nape of his neck

“Any specific plans,” Hyuuga asks.

“Most likely the same plan as he usually has,” Kuroko says blandly from beside the captain.

Hyuuga’s eyebrow jumps up. “And that is?”

As if answering for him, Kagami’s stomach makes an obscenely loud growling noise. Face flaring with embarrassment, Kagami’s hands fly to cover his stomach, as if that will cover the noise.

“Ah,” Hyuuga deadpans. “There’s a few stands around here, but the best food market is down a few roads towards the other end of the pavilion. You think you can manage without getting lost?”

Kagami’s cheeks flare indignantly. “Yes _mom_. I’ll be fine.”

“And if not,” Kuroko breezes, “I can help us track him down. Any of you, in fact. That is what I’m here for, is it not?”

“Well I’d rather we use you for the actual mission and not babysitting duty.” The captain sighs. “But point taken. Like I said, head that way and it’s down that road there.”

“Right,” Kagami nods.

Seemingly satisfied, Hyuuga starts off in the opposite direction. “Twelve-thirty, Kagami, not a second later!”

“I heard you the first time,” he yells, then belatedly adds, “I mean, yes sir.” But Hyuuga’s already too far away to hear.

Kuroko, however, has lingered behind. “Are you going to be okay?”

The redhead snorts. “What is _with_ all of you? You know, I survived on my own for a few years without anyone’s help, thank you very much.”

“That’s not what I meant.” The phantom smiles at him placatingly for a moment before his face drops into steely seriousness. He lowers his voice. “What I mean is that you should be careful regardless. The others don’t seem to have as finely tuned perception as the coach does, but that doesn’t mean that everyone else in the surrounding area is the same. The signature of your aura is stronger than ever with you acting as my token, and there is no telling if someone in this crowd can see your aura for what it truly is now. So please, be cautious.”

“Then why aren’t you tagging alongside me to watch out,” Kagami asks peevishly.

“Because I trust you can look out for yourself without me. You are not completely incompetent, Kagami Taiga.” Kuroko smiles at him, and it sends a shiver of pleased warmth down Kagami’s spine. “Just be careful to rein in your temper. My high level energy tends to bleed out of you when you get particularly heated.”

He wants to stay annoyed, but another pacifying curl of heat licks up him and he sighs, glaring half-heartedly down at the phantom. “Yeah, yeah, fine. Go read your dumb books.”

Kuroko’s eyes flash golden again when he smiles, and with a quick look around them to check for anyone watching, he slowly melts out into the air.

When he’s sure no one had seen Kuroko’s disappearing act, Kagami sucks in a giant breath and lifts his arms above his head, stretching on the exhale like a large cat. “Right,” he says to no one but himself, “Time for food.”

He wanders over to the other end of the pavilion at a slow, easy pace, watching people mill about with their various things to do and taking in the sights himself. Beyond the port’s walls the buildings start to become more stylistic than standard storage warehouses. Everything has a foreign flare to it, from the bright whites used to paint the stone-built residential buildings, to the cobblestone paths that creep along, leading up over the shoreline embankment to the town central above. Even though it’s nothing more than a moderately-sized port city, the fusion of cultures makes it feel far more modern than any of the places Kagami has lived.

He wanders aimlessly for a while, passes a foreign church whose denomination he recognizes and some interesting pawn shops along the way, but nothing strikes his fancy particularly. His stomach is still rumbling in protest, and none of the stores he’s passed have been advertising any food as far as he can see.

“Shit,” he mumbles to himself. “Maybe I took a wrong turn somewhere.”

The others would find this hilarious after all of his bitching and moaning earlier, he thinks as he kicks a loose rock down the road ahead of him. He can just imagine the gentle prodding and teasing flack he’d get from Koganei and Kiyoshi, and the eye-roll from Hyuuga. Mostly, he can imagine Kuroko’s exasperated, I-told-you-so smile, and that’s almost even worse than any outright poking-fun the others could give him.

With a haggard sigh, he decides to simply retrace his steps, pivoting on his heel and slinking back down the way he came. His hands dip into the pockets of his loose pants as he slouches moodily with every step he takes. A few shopkeepers who’d noticed him earlier throw him sympathetic smiles through their windows and he tiredly smiles back at them. Not their fault he’s lost, he sulks.

Somewhere in the distance he hears a clock chime for fifteen minutes past noon. “Great,” he mumbles sourly, and his stomach echoes the feeling.

A breeze whips by, and with it comes a familiar smell: grilled meat. Kagami jolts with suddenly renewed vigor, sniffing at the air for the source of it. The buildings are tall, but the wind blows through the small alleyways that wind between them. The smell wafts over again, and Kagami turns himself down a street to his right to follow after it.

The road twists and turns a bit as he follows it back in the direction where he thinks the central port was. The wafting scent grows stronger as he keeps on, enticing him with every wayward brush of the breeze. He can feel the pinch at the back of his mouth where his salivary glands are kicking into overdrive, anticipatory and excited for the meal to come.

Of course, that’s when he hits a dead end.

“Oh come on, you’ve gotta be shitting me,” he growls, kicking at the wall next to him. “How difficult can it _possibly_ be to find something to eat in this stupid town?”

“Not too difficult if you know what you’re doing,” a voice calls out from behind him, causing a startled, electric shiver down his spine. “Do you need any help?”

At the end of the alley is a young girl. She can’t be more than a few years younger than Kagami, and her dark hair falls in gentle waves down her shoulders. Her fox-like eyes curve up at the corners as she sends him a wide smile. Kagami heaves a tired sigh and walks over towards her. “Yeah, if you don’t mind.”

“Not at all,” she chirps. “Lost your way?”

Kagami feels his cheeks flush. “A bit,” he mumbles, averting his eyes to the wall he’d just kicked. Lights above, he hopes she hadn’t seen that. “I was looking for the food market. Can you point me in the right direction?”

When he comes up beside her, she falls into step with him, leading him back down the road he came from. “Wow, you really did get turned around. You missed that area by a long shot,” she giggles, hiding her smile behind her hand. With a small bump to his left arm, she herds him down another small backroad. “Not from around here?”

The moody tension in his shoulders slips out of him. He lowers his hackles and quirks a smile down at her. “Nah, I’m just visiting.” After a beat, he elaborates on his story, stitching together a believable lie. “I live out in the north but my dad’s side of the family is originally from Kaijou. Some cousin of mine is getting married in a few weeks, and I figured I’d take some time to explore before heading to _that_ fiasco.”

“Yeesh,” the girl shudders. “How far north?”

Kagami hums, scrunching up his face. “Right on the border of Rakuzan and the northern mountains.”

She gasps, looking up at him with wide, dramatic eyes. “Yikes, no wonder you’d come down here for an early vacation! It must still be freezing up there!”

“Yeah, you can say that again,” he says with a rough shrug.

She grins coyly, “It must still be freezing up there!”

He barks out a laugh. The girl giggles next to him, still trying to hide her smile by ducking her head. “Hilarious,” he drawls, cuffing her gently on the shoulder.

Kagami feels a stir at the back of his skull, like tingling static creeping over the crown of his head. _Ka…mi-kun._

His hand lingers in the air for a moment. Confused, he brings it up to scratch at his temples before she notices it and he frowns to himself. _Kuroko?_

There’s no response, so he shakes his head dismissively and continues walking. “What about you? Are you a native here.”

The girl’s deep honey-colored eyes tilt up to look at him. “Yeah, my family’s been here for _ages_ ,” she emphasizes the word with a long, drawn out groan, swinging her hands up to rest on the top of her head. “And most people here are the same way. That’s what you get in a small, little port town like ours, right?”

“I can understand that,” he says. “I think all small towns are like that no matter where you go.”

She sighs, flapping her elbows back and forth at the side of her head. “Yeah, well, I don’t want to be stuck in this same small town forever. I wanna get out of here eventually, you know? Broaden my horizons, and all that.”

Kagami makes a displeased noise in the back of his throat. “Nah, take advantage of the place you have while you have it. Even if you feel stuck here, don’t sell home-town comfort and ease too short.”

“Oh,” the girl mutters sadly, seeming to pick up on the nostalgic note to his voice. “What’s your name, by the way, mystery-man?”

He opens his mouth to respond but cuts himself off, remembering what Hyuuga had said about keeping a low profile. “Uh, it’s Akiwara. Yours?”

“Oh, last name only, huh,” she teases. “Well _I’ll_ be nice and give you a first name. I’m Suzu.”

Suzu’s hand shoots out and she wags in the air invitingly. He takes it and gives it a firm shake, “Nice to meet you.”

“And the same goes for you, Akiwara-kun,” she beams at him, squeezing his hand once tightly before dropping it and turning away to continue walking ahead of him.

_Kagami-kun!_

The phantom’s voice jumps to the forefront of his mind suddenly, smacking him like a hand across his forehead. He winces at the shock that runs through him, _Kuroko, shit! What is it?_

_Kagami-kun, where are you?_

Kagami frowns, casting a sidelong glance at Suzu, who saunters along slightly ahead of him. _Getting directions to the market. I got lost, and yeah I know, **hilarious** , but I’ll be back in about ten minutes so tell Hyuuga not to worry about his twelve-thirty deadline._

_That doesn’t matter right now. **Where** are you?_

A quiver of charged something passes across his skin, sputtering in and out of life as it traces his nerves. _Somewhere near the food market, I don’t know! Why don’t you just track me down with that fancy spirit-sense of yours?_

 _I can’t_ , Kuroko’s voice hisses, and this time a stuttered shock of annoyed and slightly panicked electricity jolts up his back, causing his shoulders to spasm slightly.

Kagami reins in the wet gasp that threatens to jump from his throat just in time for Suzu to throw a curious glance back at him. “You okay back there?”

“Yeah,” Kagami says with pained smile. “Stubbed my toe on a dumb upended cobblestone. No worries.” He knows it will seem odd if he just stops talking, so he tries to make idle small talk. “So, uh, what do you do around here? You working?” _What was **that** , Kuroko?_

 _I apologize_ , Kuroko says in a clipped tone, not apologetic in the slightest. His voice, however, sounds distant and fuzzy as it ghosts across him. B _ut I’m trying to convey the severity of the situation to you._

Suzu hums contemplatively. “I do some odd jobs here and there. See, my family doesn’t let me out and about too often, so I sneak out when I can.”

 _What do you mean? Everything’s fine here. And hold on a sec, back up. Why can’t you find me?_ Kagami’s brow furrows.  He keeps his voice purposefully light when he speaks out loud, however. “Sneak out, huh? Like now?”

“Exactly,” she says, turning a corner. Kagami follows. “But I have errands I have to run on my own terms, so even if they do find out I think they’ll understand. As long as it’s beneficial for the both of us.”

When the phantom’s voice ripples across the bond again, it’s even choppier and more indiscernible than before. _Someo… ere is tamp… th our bond! You nee… out of… now!_

 _Whoa slow down, what about the bond?_ “For your sake I hope so,” he says, trying to keep his voice casual. “What kind of errands?”

Another worried shock lashes up his spine as Kuroko’s voice grows clearer. _Someone nearb… causing interference between us. A norm… rson’s aura should not be abl…  ince our au…  on a different wavelen…_

Suzu shrugs. “Reconnaissance, mostly, but every now and then I get to play a good game of tag.”

“Yeah…,” Kagami mutters vaguely, too caught up on what the phantom keeps trying to desperately communicate _. Just spit out what you’re trying to say!_

“Or maybe a game of cat and mouse is the better term,” Suzu murmurs, bringing her hand to her chin and tapping at it idly. Her honey-golden irises tip up to catch his gaze from the corner of her almond eyes.

Kagami’s lip twitches as another painful jolt courses through him, tilting his head back to shield his face from the girl’s view so she won’t see the pained scrunch of his eyes. He tries to keep up the conversation through the pain and speaks without thinking. “So are you usually the cat or the mouse?”

A violent thrum of heat flares in Kagami’s chest, leaving him gasping. Kuroko’s voice rings out loud and clear across Kagami’s temples. _We were wrong! Kaijou’s Lord and Idol are not where we thought they were. They’re not further inland: they’re **here** , Kagami-kun!_

“Oh, _definitely_ the cat,” Suzu laughs loudly, though it sounds much deeper and suddenly very, very familiar.

_Honeyed laughter like the sweet nectar on his tongue._

_Eyes fox-like and smile as golden as his hair._

Oh.

Kagami’s blood runs cold, and he lowers his head back down as the bond thins out again and Kuroko’s voice with it. They’re in a dead-end alley again, and at some point the girl had fallen back behind him, blocking off his exit. Only the figure behind him is not a girl anymore. Her face has become more angular, and her body has morphed into that of a tall, svelte young man. His body curves elegantly as he stretches and leans over, casually slouching against the wall and the cheshire smile painted across his face is coy as it tries to come off as unthreatening. Kagami watches as Suzu’s dark hair whispers back up across the man’s shoulders, tracing up to his ears before it smoothes out in a gentle sweep across his face, color dipping from dark chestnut to a warm, sunny blond. The air whips up around the man suddenly, stirring up the fabric of Suzu’s hemp pants and loose cotton field-shirt to ripples until they melt out into what looks like delicate, traditional garb.

“You…,” Kagami starts slowly, trying to control the waver in his voice. He takes a step back to put some distance between them.

“Me,” the man says with a playful smirk as his robes rest flat across his shoulders. “Geez, I didn’t think it would take you that long to figure out. I was dropping hints left and right!”

As if as an example, the spirit locks his gaze with Kagami’s, and his vulpine eyes glint in the dim light. The honey-brown irises shimmer golden, just like he’s seen Kuroko’s do.

“Your eyes,” Kagami grits out. “I should have noticed.”

The spirit moans dramatically. “I _know_! Especially since they’re the one thing I just can’t get to change, no matter how hard I try. But, oh well, they’re my best feature, anyway!”

The Idol has the audacity to wink at Kagami, and a flare of indignant irritation lashes up inside of him.

At the other end of the alley, the blond lifts a finger to tap at his chin, mimicking the move he’d done earlier as Suzu. “But, hm, I guess you were a bit too distracted by whatever was going on up there in that head of yours to see the big picture.”

Kagami snorts sarcastically. “Well you would know, wouldn’t you?”

The spirit laughs again. “So rude! Still, guilty as charged! Couldn’t have you relaying anything out while I was trying to get a read on you.” His voice trills back into Suzu’s voice as he says, “Akiwara-kun.” It dips back down again. “Well, if that is your real name. Maybe you had enough sense to fake that, at least.”

The redhead’s hackles rise. He clenches his fists until the knuckles crack and he growls out, “What do you want?”

The spirit shrugs absently. “Like I told you, I’m here on an errand for the family, even if they don’t quite know it yet. Now, I’m seriously not the best at aura-perceiving, but even the lowest of the low of us would have to have caught the sudden spike of energy— _spirit_ energy—popping up in this little town. Especially if the culprit were radiating it as heavily as you are, Akiwara.”

“That’s Kagami,” the redhead grits out, challenging the spirit with his gaze.

Honey colored eyes flash gold again, challengingly, before the spirit drops the dangerous glint and his face relaxes into joking innocence. “Oh, feisty!” The blond pushes off of the wall with a spring in his step. “Or just dumb, but that’s still up for debate. My guess would have to be more towards the latter to be out and about on your own like this.”

Kagami’s mind is empty when he searches out for Kuroko’s presence. The bond feels muffled, and while he can still feel the cool blue wash of Kuroko’s energy trickle through it, it’s weak.

Still, even alone on his own he feels a thrum of anxious zeal rush through him. Whether it’s just the fight-or-flight response of adrenaline coursing through his veins, or some after effect of acting as the god’s token, Kagami’s muscles itch for action. He hears the telltale static in his ears and grins widely to himself. “Man, you just don’t shut up, do you, pretty boy?”

The spirit leans back, head tilted to the side with curious intrigue. “Pretty boy,” he scoffs with an affected pout.

“You know,” Kagami starts, letting the warm heat of his aura creep down his arms and into his fingertips. “Of all the ways I imagined how finally coming face to face with one of the Emperors would go, this was nowhere even close to being on my list. What, you took me on a stroll through the town just so you could mock me?” The redhead snorts. “I think you were just stalling.”

Lids fall heavily over gold-tinted eyes as the spirit grins, throwing his head to the side to sweep the bangs from his vision. “Oh? What else do you think?”

The fiery, red warmth of his aura licks agitatedly at the underside of his skin, and Kagami curls and uncurls his fingers to keep it in check. “I think you’re talking big. No one’s seen anything of Kaijou’s Emperor in years, and after all of the beatings your territory’s taken I wonder how powerful a spirit like you could really be.”

“Wow, you really don’t pull your punches!” The spirit’s laughter is bright and yet oddly self-deprecating, and it echoes off of the walls of the alleyway. Tucking a strand of hair behind an ornately decorated ear, the blond advances at a leisurely stroll. “As much as I _hate_ to dwell on it, it’s true! Kaijou’s been in a bit of a rut the past century or so, and I’ve taken quite a beating in my time.” The spirit sniffs with mild disdain, “Not that you’re old enough to appreciate it, but I’m sure word’s gotten around over the years.

“But!” The cheery tone to his voice is back in full effect. “Can’t let that bother me much now. I’ve got to keep my eyes focused on the bigger picture. Which is why I certainly can’t let some cocky young upstart borrowing magic waltz into my territory unchecked, now can I? “

Even with the spirit’s jovial, sauntering pace, Kagami can see the predator-like intent in the tension in his body. The sleeves of his robes are rolled up in a stylishly unkempt manner, and the muscles peeking out every time the fabric rustles quiver in anticipation. The air feels charged, and when Kagami takes in a breath it tastes electric and metallic on his tongue.

Kagami lets his arms fall loosely at his side and starts to rock forward onto the balls of his feet, setting a loose rhythm in his body. “I’d prefer if you didn’t.”

“Sure, I could use the opportunity to scope your aura out a bit,” the man chirps, spreading his arms out wide in a bow. “The floor’s all yours, Kagami.”

Kagami’s grin is feral as he matches the spirit head on. In a flash, he’s ducked forward, and he feels the broiling charge of energy flare out of his arms. The Idol’s eyes flicker over to the sparking red crackles of it jolting to life across his skin, and Kagami takes the opportunity to plant a leg forward and cartwheel another one over the blond’s head with a sharp pivot. Distracted by the energy put into his hand, the spirit almost doesn’t dodge the foot sailing towards him, but he manages to duck at the last second. He doesn’t, however, have the reflexes to move before Kagami spins the airborne leg back down, letting the momentum turn him back around to hook the same foot around the blond’s ankle. The blond’s foot is swept out from under him and he tips over onto his side with a loud thud and a startled shout.

Kagami rolls up again, “Come on,” he crows, watching the spirit lean up on one arm. “This is what I’ve been worried about? What everyone in this damn country’s worried about?”

Still, the spirit manages a smile through his wincing grimace. “I thought you were from the north. Where’d you manage to learn that style of fighting from?”

The redhead smiles with all teeth, bouncing back and forth between his toes to match the dancing rhythm of his heartbeat. “I was from the north, until the north was demolished by you assholes. Had to learn a few things abroad to prep for the off chance of this kind of meeting.”

The spirit hums contemplatively, lifting himself up at a casual pace. Something dark flashes in his eyes. “Well it definitely helped, huh? I haven’t seen someone fight like that in a long time! Very unpredictable.” He stands and brushes the seat of his loose pants off with an exaggerated pat. Then he shucks the ornamental outer shirt from his shoulders and lets it fall around his hips and hang over his waist, leaving only a sleeveless black shirt underneath. He tugs at the high collar with a frown and rolls his neck. “Show me again?”

Kagami quirks a lopsided smile at him, teeth flashing. “If you insist.”

This time he waits his movements out, planning his first action. He keeps up his steady rhythm, shifting his weight from one side to the other in an almost dance. As he thinks, he’s surprised to find the Idol slowly shift down to match his movements. His gold eyes sweep over every inch of Kagami’s body, from his dusty, sandaled feet, to the hunched curve of his shoulders, to the crackling red energy darting across his forearms. His gaze is analytical, and Kagami feels a shudder of nervous energy run down his spine.

He shakes it off and decides to strike while the iron is hot. He swings his leg into the air, performing a similar pinwheel as before. This time the spirit ducks it easily, letting his body roll like water into the loosely planted stance of his body. When Kagami brings his leg down and plants his hands to roll into a full cartwheel, the blond lets the momentum of his body from the previous dodge carry him out of range. Kagami tries to spin out of the movement and into a front flip, but the second his feet come down onto the dusty cobblestone, the spirit throws a leg into the air towards his face. Kagami jerks his head back to dodge it, and he watches in what seems like slow motion as the other man pivots on his planted foot and sweeps his leg around himself, catching Kagami’s unbalanced stance and sending him careening to the floor. He tries to shield his head with his arm, but even then the shock of the impact sends his head spinning.

As his head reels, the realization comes to him: the bastard had used his own move against him.

A low whistle sounds from somewhere above him, but Kagami’s still seeing stars. “Yikes, are you alright there, Kagami? Speaking from experience, that’s a pretty rough way to fall. Definitely leaves you dazed for a sec. But thanks for the pointers!”

When his vision clears up a bit, he sees the blond Emperor leaning over him. There’s a weight suddenly on his chest and he can tell from the feel of it that the spirit has rested his foot there to keep him down. The energy that had been thrumming through him before feels like it’s all seeped out of him, and though he tries to search for something through the bond, it still feels too broken up. “Now, on to more important conversations. Think you can keep up with that bumped-up head of yours?”

Kagami manages a scowl even through the pain, but it feels weak even to him.

With a cheeky smirk, the Idol leans further down onto his foot, causing Kagami to wheeze. He lifts an arm to scrabble for purchase and push at the spirit’s leg. The crackle of his own magic is weak, but pops of staticky energy dance across the arm in defiance. “Yeah, that’s it,” the sprit mutters, glancing down with intrigue to the weakly-clenched hand around his calf. “A red… hm, red-orange aura, huh? Now, just how much of that is natural and how much of that is influenced by whichever one of my peers you’re playing for?”

With a startled jerk of his head, Kagami grits out, “What are you talking about?”

The spirit gives a theatrically disappointed sigh. “You’re either surprisingly good at maintaining that naïve façade of yours or you’re really just that dumb.”

Kagami tries to struggle up from under the spirit’s foot, but a rolling wave of energy crashes down over his chest, dislodging his arm and pushing him further into the ground. The coil of magic feels bright and shimmery as it spreads out over his limbs and pins him down, distinctly yellow as it explodes in starbursts behind his eyelids. “With an aura colored that red it should be obvious whose pawn you’ve been made into.” The blond purses his lips, obviously puzzled. “But just one of you? And alone? He does _not_ play his cards that way, meaning that option’s probably out.”

With a rough shake of his head, the spirit steps off of Kagami, but the weighted pressure of spiritual magic keeps him pressed deep into the cobblestones. He starts pacing beside Kagami, swinging his arms loosely at his side as he does. “So you’ve got a naturally red aura, then! But that’s where things get tricky, because it’s _really_ obvious that you’re borrowing Idolic energy from one of us, and a lot of it. Yet, it’s somehow not coloring your own aura.” He brings a hand up to wag a finger in Kagami’s direction. “And I just don’t have a clue how that could work. I’d understand if it were me you were leeching from, because then you could manage a nice, full tone depending on how much I felt like giving you. But you’re not, and so I’m stumped!”

Resting his arms at his hips with a huff, he turns his eyes back down to Kagami. They narrow, the gold of his gaze going molten, and the pressure on the redhead’s chest suddenly doubles. Kagami gasps, struggling to suck in a breath.

“Look, I really don’t want to do this to you, Kagami,” the Emperor says with put-on sympathy. “So I’m sure we can make a deal and sort this whole thing out if you’ll just tell me where you came from and who sent you here.”

Kagami’s chest is on fire with every shallow, insubstantial intake of breath he takes. His only answer is a fierce glare up at the blond.

The spirit counters his glare with a skeptical frown. “I know, I get it. You’re not a Lord, that’s for sure. A pawn borrowing power, no doubt. In that case, you say something to me then you’ve inevitably got some kind of consequence waiting for you back home, right? But I’m sure we can work something out if you give me a hint.”

The pressure increases again, and this time he can hardly take in a breath at all. His vision swims, but he tries his best to stand his ground. “Go… to hell…,” he chokes out.

A laugh bubbles out of the Idol, but it’s harsher than before. More wild, like that of a hyena. “Kagami, you’re so _disrespectful_ ,” he says, tone chipper but laced with something darker. “Oh, and doesn’t that reminds me of _someone_! Be honest with me, did Touou send you? Did they pick a nice, little stand-in for the real deal to drive the knife in further? Wouldn’t that just be ever so poetic!”

There’s a funny, fuzzy sort of ringing in Kagami’s head, like hearing someone call out to you from within a bubble. The world outside of his mind is fading darker and darker, but strangely enough everything seems to be coming back into focus inside of his head. As the blond speaks above him, his honey-gold eyes grow distant, chasing specters Kagami can’t see. As he watches the blond spiral, the walls of Kagami’s mind solidify, even though his body is desperately pleading for him to fall into unconsciousness, and Kagami realizes something. The Idol is distracted, and the bond is steadily coming back into focus.

He closes his eyes and tries to focus his consciousness on this one task. _Kuroko_ , he calls out into the echoing space of his mind, and he pushes whatever feeble beacon of energy he can out through the link of their minds.

A shuddering wave of aquamarine blue washes across his temples. _Kagami-kun!_

He opens his eyes smiles weakly up at the blond, who seems to notice him again at that second, his own eyes sharp and brow furrowed in jolting realization of his error. _There you are_ , Kagami thinks with a sigh, ready to let himself sink into the slow drag of unconsciousness.

However a new thrum of golden warmth flares out of his chest, causing him to cry out in shock as his eyes fly open. The spirit above him seems too stunned to move for a sudden, but another pulse of liquid heat courses through Kagami’s body and lashes out, overpowering the pressure that had been crushing him. The blond stumbles back in surprise, expression slack but eyes alert and wide in his confusion.

“That’s…,” he starts, a hand coming up to grab at his head. His voice wavers, panicked. “That’s not possible. That can’t be right.”

Kagami raises himself on shaky arms, eyes locking with the spirit’s and matching them defiantly. He brings his legs in under him to stand but the lingering dizziness in his head causes him to lose his balance.

There’s a rush of wind-like sound beside him, the distinct feeling of energy being displaced, and suddenly a familiar hand at the small of his back. A cool wave slides out from the pressure and whispers across every bone in his body, steadying him on his feet.

“What took you so long,” Kagami asks, lips tilted up in a wry, lopsided grin.

At his side, Kuroko’s only answer is a sudden flood of emotions through their renewed bond: relief, exasperation, fear, and a roiling anger that lingers beneath the surface.

Out loud, however, he simply says, “Hello, Kise-kun.”

During the scuffle of their earlier fight, the blond and Kagami had switched positions, and with his back now turned against the alley’s dead-end wall, the spirit looks trapped. He takes a step back, but his foot hits a sudden dip in the road and he stumbles, hitting the wall hard. Wincing, he flattens his palms on the stone behind him and looks up, eyes wide. “Kuro… kocchi?”

“Yes, in the flesh. Or as close to flesh as we can make ourselves to be, I suppose.” Kuroko says blithely. He lifts an arm up and turns it in the narrow beam of daylight that passes into the alley, as if examining it. After a brief pause he stops, as if struck by another idea, and looks back down at the shrinking Idol. “Ah yes, Kagami-kun. I suppose I should introduce you, if you haven’t been introduced already.” The spirit seems too shocked to speak, still, so Kuroko continues. “It seems Kaijou has been the one in control of the Idol of Amber this whole time. Kise Ryouta, as he used to be called.”

Rousing from his stricken state, the Idol manages a shocked laugh. “It’s been a long time since I’ve heard that name.”

When Kuroko doesn’t say anything further, expression blank and eyes unreadable, Kise seems to take it as a cue to continue. He shakes his head slowly, wheaten hair falling messily over his eyes.  His demeanor changes instantly, a bright, hopeful glint in his gaze as he speaks, “I can’t even believe it’s you. I can’t believe… _gods_ , it’s been—”

“Three-hundred years. Yes, so I have been told.” Kuroko’s face is blank, but Kagami can taste the bitterness on the back of his tongue.

At the other end of the alley, Kise laughs again, a breathy, unbelieving sound. “I didn’t think that it was possible. I mean, you were… I never thought I’d see you again.”

He pushes himself off of the wall behind him and starts to walk forward towards the two of them. Kagami tenses in caution, but before the spirit can advance further, a sudden flame-like flare of blue energy snakes up around Kuroko and lashes out angrily across the ground towards the blond.

Kise recoils, stunned for a moment, taking in the defensive hunch of Kuroko’s shoulders and the dangerous lick of the flames. “Kurokocchi—,” he begins, but he’s cut off when Kuroko speaks.

“Stop,” Kuroko mutters, and the sound of his voice sends a dark, cold shiver down Kagami’s spine. “You do not get to call me that anymore. You don’t have that right.”

Kise bites his lip hard. His face is bewildered and his eyes swim with a deep, pained sadness. “What?”

“Don’t look at me like that. I have every right to be this way,” Kuroko says.

He’s the picture of steady calm on the outside, but in his chest, Kagami feels a familiar, slow burn of heat bloom at the center of his sternum. The fire in his chest spreads out, tracing down his arms and over the curve of his shoulders at a low blaze. The gulp of air he takes in feels like he’s swallowing down fire, and his body feels heavy as if his energy is slowly beginning to drain out of him. He has no idea why, or where it’s going, but just like moments before, his vision starts to swim. He shakes his head to fend off the feeling.

“Kuroko…,” Kagami murmurs warningly, his breathing growing more ragged by the second.

Kuroko’s back bows and he dips his head down, eyes hiding behind the fringe of his bangs. The dragon-like spiral of flames coiling around him grows darker, more wild. “You had three centuries to make this right and no one did. You left me, sealed me away so you wouldn’t have to deal with me anymore, and you expect me to be happy to see you?”

“Sealed away?” Kise jerks, genuinely taken aback. “What are you talking about?”

“As if you don’t know,” Kuroko says, voice cracking on the end. “And what is this… _asinine_ competition of yours? Tearing apart the country like it’s a _game_ to you all? All the while I was locked away, trapped in my prison, and you did _nothing_?”

Kise shakes his head. “Prison? Kuro—Kuroko, if I had known—”

“If you had known _what_? I was all alone down there,” Kuroko’s voice stutters, flames dancing on his shoulders erratically. “Why didn’t anyone come back for me? None of you came back for me!”

“Of course we didn’t,” Kise cries, voice breaking at the end. “Because we thought you were _dead_.”

That startles Kuroko out of his incensed speech. He stands stock still as he processes the words. Kagami hears the sound of a shuddering inhale and watches as the flames across Kuroko’s body waver, slipping away into the air. Unsure of what to do, Kagami reaches for him, places a protective hand on his shoulder, but Kuroko shrugs him off, lifting his head challengingly as he suddenly advances on the blond.

“Where were you before that, then,” he bites, blue flames curling back to life like mist rising from a morning lake. His eyes jump from pale blue to molten gold in a heartbeat, and they blaze, livid. “Where were you when I needed you?”

Kise’s face crumples and he steps back. “Don’t… don’t make me answer that.”

Kuroko’s posture is poised as he walks forward, moving from Kagami’s side. The flames lick angrily at his heels as he takes each step, growing deeper and more corporeal as he continues. His voice is ice cold, a quick, sharp murmur that drives ice into Kagami’s sternum where it bites against the flaming heat pouring through him everywhere else. “A coward as always, shrinking back behind the mask so you don’t have to do anything unpleasant.”

“ _Kuroko_ …,” the blond whines, a wobbly hand coming up to comb back his hair.

“You always were so non-confrontational, letting everyone else walk all over you. Taking all of the criticizing and berating from the others because you so desperately wanted to be accepted. Is that where you were, Kise? Cowering in the corner? Licking his feet with your tail between your legs? Or maybe you weren’t any different from them from the start.”

“I’m not… I _didn’t_ —!”

“Where were you, Kise?”

Kise’s eyes are blown wide, defensive and scared. “I didn’t have a choice!”

“Kuroko, stop,” Kagami barks, forcing himself to walk forward to stand beside the phantom on shaky legs, hand outstretched to pull him back again.

“Of course you had a choice!” The words rip from Kuroko throat with sudden, broken anger, though his voice shakes at the end. “You all had a choice!”

The blue flames blaze around him violently, like they’re trying to shield him off from the world.  Kagami’s outstretched hand is fully engulfed in them, but instead of burning the sensation is more like a thousand needles driving up through his skin. He cries out, retracting the hand and reeling back from the phantom. His own aura seems to be pulled out of him violently, and the world spins around him at the sudden loss.

Kuroko’s eyes go wide and he turns sharply. “Kagami-kun,” he says, as if snapping out of a dream. The dangerous gold of his eyes melts back into blue and he moves in quickly to help his partner. As he gets in close, however, he hesitates, halting his hand in the air weakly ( _guiltily_ ). However, Kagami starts to keel sideways and he swoops in, hands steadying at the redhead’s back.

For a moment, there’s no sound but Kagami’s haggard breathing and the whispering crackle of the flames as they die out along Kuroko’s bent back.

“It wasn’t that simple,” Kise murmurs in the aftermath, eyes sad but stalwart as he looks at the both of them. “I-I wish it had been, but it wasn’t. And it still isn’t now. You know the kind of control he ha—”

Kise tries to speak again, but his words cut short and something seems to shudder across his shoulders. His own eyes go distant, glazing over in gold, and when he comes to again he sucks in a breath and visibly tries to compose himself. “Guess I’ve been found out. Their timing couldn’t be worse if they tried,” he says with a soft, deprecating laugh.

Kuroko tenses, fingers twitching where they tangle in fabric of Kagami’s shirt. “Kise-kun…,” he says, hesitantly.

“Sorry,” the blond says, shooting them a miserable smile. “But when the master calls, I follow.”

At first Kagami just thinks its the effects of his sudden depletion of energy, but with another rough shake of his head, he see that the lines of Kise body are beginning to grow blurry as small flares of his aura ghost upwards from his skin. As they flicker into the air, they fade out like smoke on the wind.

Kuroko makes to move after him, but seems to think twice about the move, shooting a worried glance up at Kagami, who is draped heavily over his shoulders. “Kise, I…,” he says, voice louder than before and tinged with a barely-there apology.

“I wish we could have met again under better circumstances, but…,” he trails off, dipping his head down to hide his eyes with his bangs. When he looks up again, his gaze is hard and determined. “Kasamatsu Yukio,” he says, voice steady.

Kuroko and Kagami both stiffen. “What,” Kuroko asks.

“Find Kasamatsu Yukio,” Kise says, tone firm. “He’s who you should be looking for.”

Kuroko frowns, and Kagami can feel a cold trickle of anxious guilt pool in his chest. “Kise-kun, wait.”

Kise’s voice is thin and reedy, but still distinctly sad as he fades further into the air. “See you around, Kurokocchi.”

“I said wait!” Kuroko cries out, a hand shooting out as if to grab at the other Idol, but he’s already gone, a whisper of gold dust fading into the air.

“That’s some friend of yours you’ve got there,” Kagami mutters tiredly, bringing a hand to his pounding head.

He’d hoped to get some sort of reaction out of the spirit, but Kuroko is silent, staring off at the space where Kise had been standing.

Kagami tries to push a questioning nudge across the bond, but his body seems to truly realize at that point how little energy he has left. His legs buckle underneath him, and Kuroko jerks, belatedly gripping him under the arms to try and keep him steady.

They sink to the ground in a awkward slump. Kagami’s knees hit the cobblestones roughly and he places an arm out in front of him, trying to count his breathing to keep himself afloat when all the energy coursing through him earlier is no longer there. “Kuroko, I can’t… I…”

Kuroko all of a sudden seems to realize what’s wrong with him. His icy blue eyes widen in shock and he plants his hand firmly at the back of Kuroko’s neck. “Kagami-kun, I’m so sorry,” the phantom mutters under his breath, and he repeats it a few times, shaking his head as if chastising himself.  

Kagami feels the cool flow of the spirit’s aura pour into him, but it feels like too little too late. His head is still pounding and his eyes fight to stay alert, though he they roll back into his skull every time he blinks. The phantom’s voice echoes out, _Kagami-kun_ , accompanied by a thrum of panicked worry that lashes up his sides. He suddenly can’t tell if Kuroko’s voice being spoken is out loud or if it’s all simply in his head.

Soon even the phantom’s distressed echo fades out, and with only the sound of his own steady inhale, exhale in his ears, he lets himself sink into the tingling blue energy running through him and fall into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! With work and everything chapters may take a while to get out, but they should all be of a similar length and within a similar timeframe! 
> 
> Also I had a lot of fun playing around with names this chapter. First of all Akiwara Shigehiro was Kagami’s beta name, and Suzu is me being punny with Japanese. When you drop the second (usually masculine) character of Ryouta (涼太), the leftover kanji can be used as a female name and read as Suzu (涼). The more you know!


	3. Ambience

The first thing Kagami registers as he rouses himself from sleep is a beam of sunlight warm against the side of his face. Heaving a tired groan, he throws himself onto his side to stuff his face into the pillow and shield himself from the offending light. The warmth of the sun dips over to his shoulder blades and stops at the small of his back as he does. 

Lights above, his head is _killing_ him, and what’s more his throat feels like a desert when he swallows. Burying his head further into the soft down, he tries desperately to push the headache out of his mind and fall back asleep.

It becomes clear to him about fifteen minutes later, after tossing and turning underneath the heavy blanket, that that’s not going to happen. The throbbing against his temples and behind his eyes is too strong to let him drift back off again. Relenting, he rubs the crust of sand out of his eyes and opens them. 

The small room he’s in is sparsely decorated. Aside from the futon he’s curled into, there’s a low table in the corner, the two floor seats positioned next to it, and a chest of drawers against the wall that doesn’t look like it’s been opened in decades. When he breathes out, flecks of dust whirl up and dance in the early daylight.

He means to get up, he really does, but his body feels so heavy and lethargic, so he stays where he is staring up at the specks as they float about lazily in the air.

He’s not sure how long he stays like that before the door finally slides open and Kuroko walks in. His one hand rests limply on the door handle, the other balances a tray against his hip. “Oh,” he says, glancing down at Kagami with wise, pensive eyes. “You’re finally awake.”

Kagami snorts. “ _Finally_? It can’t be any later than noon out there, from my guess.”

“True,” Kuroko says, closing the door behind him carefully. “But you’ve been asleep for almost two and a half days.”

That startles Kagami enough to spring up to sitting. “Two and a half _days,_ ” he squawks against the dryness of his throat. He regrets the action a second later when his head catches up to him, and he lets himself fall gracelessly back onto the pillow with a soft _fwump_. “Two and a half days,” he mutters to himself in disbelief.

“Careful,” Kuroko chides. He glides over to the table, setting the tray down and causing another cloud of dust to surface. He seats himself and fans it away with his billowing sleeve as he speaks, “Technically closer to three if we are to count the rest of the day of the incident as another half of a day.”

“Shit,” Kagami groans, pressing the heels of his hands to his eye and rubbing at them furiously. “That’s a long ass time to be out of commission.”

Kuroko makes a contemplative noise, lifting the lid off of a bowl of soup and letting the steam pour out of it in waves into the air. “No one blames you, if that’s what you are worried about. You lost a good deal of energy and you have needed some time to build it back up. Hyuuga’s friend at the bookstore let us stay here at her house after we told her you’d fallen ill after traveling. After we got you settled in here, I tried to help you by replenishing your body’s reserves with my own, but I believe I was too late to help you make a swift recovery. It would have been better had I been able to start the process the moment I found you but…,” He pauses, staring down at his folded knees. “I was… too distracted the other day.”

He goes quiet, mulling something over, before he lightly shakes the thought off and reaches over to do something with the set of chopsticks at the side of the tray. “It was for the best that we left your body to it, anyway. Using aura transfer as a source of healing is an old tradition among humans and spirits alike, but flooding an individual’s body too heavily with a foreign aura can cause physical deterioration and aura instability.”

Kagami stares up at the firework display of colors that dance across his eyelids as he presses his palms more firmly into his eye sockets. “Huh. You learn something new every day.”

Kuroko huffs lightly in the corner. “Am I boring you, Kagami-kun,” he says dryly.

“Heaven forbid,” he replies, equally as dry, lowering his hands. “Don’t worry about it. Just got my mind on other things right now.”

“The food, no doubt,” Kuroko says with a playful lilt to the end of his words. The redhead’s stomach rumbles out in unintended affirmation.

Kagami turns his head to the side, face sour with embarrassed annoyance. “Normally if I weren’t so damn tired I’d be pissed at you for being such an ass because no, actually, that _wasn’t_ what I had in mind. I was going to say my headache is killing me and that’s why I was spacing.”

Kuroko’s eyes widen almost imperceptibly and the soft wave of his aura ghosts along Kagami’s temples, feeling out his pain. After a moment, Kagami feels the draining pull of it and watches Kuroko wince slightly.

He mentally pushes back against the ghostly fingers brushing his temples, waving them off. “Cut it out, I can handle a dumb headache and it’s no use for you to take it as well. It’s already getting better so I’ll be fine. Now to get back on track, according to you I haven’t eaten in almost three days—and I’m going to go out on a limb here and say that’s probably another cause of this dumb headache—so forgive me if I’m a bit hungry.”

The spirit’s face pulls a fond, vaguely relieved sort of smile. “You are completely forgiven,” he says, moving to stand up. 

Kagami stops him with a hand. “I got it, I got it. I’m not completely useless,” Kagami insists, pushing himself up to sitting. His body protests, joints straining and popping from being underused, but the wafting smell of breakfast drives him on. “Stop treating me so weirdly.”

Kuroko blinks. “Excuse me?”

Moving up into a cross-legged sprawl, he plants his hands firmly on each knee and narrows his eyes at the Idol. “You were watching me sleep, weren’t you.”

Kuroko’s only reply is a blank stare, as if leaving the floor open for Kagami to continue. He does just that. “Look, I’m not the most perceptive guy, but even I noticed that this whole room’s dustier than a desert, but that one chair is suspiciously clean. Please don’t tell me you were just sitting there the whole time.”

“I wasn’t sitting there the whole time,” Kuroko says, monotone and straight faced. “Was that sufficient?”

“That was a rhetoric— _lights above_ , you actually were,” Kagami groans.

Kuroko shrugs nonchalantly. “I had to monitor your condition. I couldn’t let anything bad happen to my token now, could I?”

Kagami feels a stuttered flicker in the bond. He quirks an eyebrow and looks at Kuroko skeptically as he shuffles over to the table on his knees. 

Kuroko lets out a sigh and pushes the tray across the table towards him. As Kagami digs in with animalistic glee, he speaks. “Fine. After you passed out, I tried to bring you back to consciousness but found myself unable to. With the interference on my sensing gone I was able to hone in on the captain and the others. I asked Mitobe and Kiyoshi to meet me there, since they seemed tall enough and strong enough to help lift you without it looking suspicious.”

“Suspicious?” Kagami asks, pieces of rice stuck to his lip and chopsticks hovering in the air.

“Kagami-kun,” Kuroko deadpans, pushing the sleeves of his shirt up and flexing his muscles in a dramatic pose. “Look at these guns.”

Kagami chokes around a mouthful of rice.

“I could have easily lifted you, but I am fairly certain we would have made an odd pair walking down the streets,” Kuroko says.

Between the coughing spasms, Kagami manages to get out, “Then why not just transform or something?”

Face neutral, the spirit blinks. “Details,” he breezes. “Besides, I had to regroup with the rest of them regardless, and we thought it best if we not make ourselves too obvious in light of recent developments.”

Kagami finishes practically inhaling his rice and sets the bowl down resolutely. “The Amber Idol.”

“Yes,” Kuroko mutters. “Before I thought that once I knew who exactly we would be dealing with here in Kaijou I would be able to take the upper hand, and yet ironically I feel quite disadvantaged at the moment.”

Kagami’s hand pauses half way to picking up his next dish. “Why’s that? You knew these guys for, what, centuries, right? You should know them inside and out.” 

Kuroko’s face darkens and he lowers his eyes. “Yes, I wish it were that simple. After spending so many years with them I thought I would. However the Kise-kun that I saw the other day is not the one I knew back then.”

“How so?” Kagami asks over the brim of the soup bowl he has to his lips.

The spirit sighs. “I may have known them for centuries before, Kagami-kun, but it’s been almost three since I have last seen them. They’ve changed, or at least Kise-kun has. However, if even he has then it is hard to imagine the others have not.”

“How is he different? Has he always been so…,” Kagami trails, trying to find the words to phrase it.

Kuroko smiles tiredly at him. “So obnoxiously high-spirited? Unfortunately.”

Kagami scowls. “I was going to say flirtatious and dramatic, but I guess you were blocked out when all of that went down.”

Kuroko’s laughter comes out of him in a light, breathy puff. “If you saw that side of him then thank the heavens I was,” he says. Then, as an afterthought, “I suppose I never did hear all of what happened between you two.”

Kagami scowls, “And that’s exactly how it’s going to stay.”

Kuroko tips his head to the side, pleadingly. “Don’t I deserve to know what happened? After all, I was the one who swooped in to save you.”

“My hero,” Kagami drawls before taking a long gulp from his bowl. “Poke and prod all you want, there’s no way I’m telling you.”

“And that is because…?”

The redhead feels his lip twitch downwards as heat fills his cheeks. “I’d never hear the end of it.”

Kuroko stares at him for a moment, watching Kagami take a long, irritated slurp from the bowl. Then he leans forward, placing his elbows on the table and resting his chin overtop his laced fingers. “He doesn’t still use Suzu, does he?”

For the second time during their conversation, Kagami is sent into a fit of surprised, choked coughing. “How the _fuck_ —,” he sputters before realizing his error. He feels his cheeks flare up even further in embarrassed indignation.

“Ah,” Kuroko hums, trying to hide his smile behind his crossed hands. “I’m almost surprised that he hasn’t at least picked out a different name. Old habits die hard, I suppose. And besides, he did always like the thought that he was being clever with his wordplay.”

Kuroko seems to notice Kagami’s confused expression. Heaving a dramatic sigh, Kuroko lifts a finger beside his head. As he drags it through the air in lazy strokes he leaves behind a trail of his trademark blue flames. “He uses an alternate reading for the first character of his human first name, Ryouta. Most of the names that use it would be read with the same reading, _ryou_ , but he always liked to be subtle. At least he thought it was subtle. It was all a bit overly narcissistic if you ask me.”

Kagami hums distractedly. The spirit quirks an eyebrow and the flames dwindle away like smoke with a wave of his hand. “Kagami-kun. You were the one who was complaining of his utter inadequacy at reading, weren’t you? Here I am trying to enlighten you and you can’t even bother listening to me,” he says.

Surprisingly, Kuroko’s light taunting doesn’t phase him. “You know, you made it out like you don’t know the guy all that well, but that’s not what it looks like.”

The spirit’s hand lingers in the air a moment too long, and he lowers it slowly before speaking. “That is not exactly what I meant when I said that. Most of the memories I have of him were from simpler times. Kise-kun is… _was_ very lively, as a human and similarly as an immortal. I always criticized him for being overly childish, but if I am to be honest with myself I think I was somewhat jealous of him. Out of the six of us, he seemed to retain his humanity the most.” 

Kuroko stares down at his hands as he speaks, toying with his cuticles. He laughs lightly, “He used to whine and lord his human age over me whenever I called him out on his immaturity. He used to tell me that I should respect my elders, as the youngest of all of us. As if our human ages still mattered, as if it _meant_ something.” He clenches his hands into tight fists in his lap. “I think to him it did, for a while at least. He was one of the last ones to break, after all. But in the end it never really made a difference.”

Kagami nods along slowly, feeling a slow simmering pain stir up in his chest. At this point he’s starting to recognize what that feeling means, so he lifts a hand over his breast bone and nudges Kuroko under the table. “Hey, calm down.”

The spirit’s shoulders quiver slightly, and the feeling dissipates. Letting the tension out of his curled fists, he looks up at Kagami with owlish eyes. “What is it?”

“You’re starting to do that thing that happens when you get angry.” He punctuates the point by twirling the fingers of his left hand above his sternum in a circular motion as he pops a bite of fish into his mouth with the chopsticks in the other.

Kuroko frowns and hunches his shoulders defensively. “I am not angry.”

Kagami scoffs in disbelief. “I mean, maybe not as angry as the other day, but I’m starting to get used to the feeling.”

The spirit opens his mouth to retort, but closes it slowly. There’s silence for a moment as he ponders his words. “There is no excuse for my actions and behavior then. I let my emotions get the best of me again and I lost control of myself. I let my anger take hold of me.” 

“It’s fine if you’re angry, Kuroko. I mean, geez, you have every right to be,” Kagami says, stabbing a piece of fish with his chopsticks. Then he smiles wryly at the spirit. “Just do me a favor and try to work on not letting it loose through the bond next time you do, alright?”

Kuroko doesn’t answer. He just breathes in deeply, letting it out on a long, haggard sigh. Kagami feels the ease of tension ripple down his own spine. “I think the real reason I found myself so enraged with Kise-kun was because I used to see a lot of myself in him. Not in the sense of our personalities being similar, heaven forbid, but in the sense that I felt a kindred spirit in him back in the day. He used to be so vivacious and so enamored with life.” He casts his eyes downward. “His descent into apathy took me by surprise the most out of anyone.”

Kagami leans his chin into one of his hands. “You call theattitude that we saw _apathy_ ,” he says sarcastically, hoping to brighten the mood a bit. 

It gets a small, grateful smile out of Kuroko at the very least. “You never saw him at his brightest,” he says, eyes distant and wistful. “The Kise-kun we met the other day was trying very hard to maintain that image by being over the top in his performance, but I assure you that was only a very well-made forgery of the real thing. He might even believe it himself, from what I can tell, but that Kise-kun is not the one that I remember—dare I say it—so fondly.”

Kagami snorts, “You’re really reluctant to admit you like this guy, huh?”

The spirit throws him a wry smile, “He does not need any more fuel to fan the flames of that prima donna ego of his.”  
  
“That’s for sure.”

Kuroko hums in agreement. “I say these things about Kise-kun, but I never really intend them to have bite when I’m in my right mind. I mean them more in jest than anything, even if my natural disposition may belie my intent. However when I lost myself to my anger, I said some grossly terrible things to him. He may be flighty, but I had no right to attack his insecurities like that. It only speaks to my own, if I am being perfectly honest. How pathetic of me.”

Kagami leans back, chewing his last bite of fish contemplatively. “Well,” he says, finally. “You’re only human.”

Kuroko’s lips tilt downwards and his eyes harden slightly. “Is that supposed to be a joke, Kagami-kun?”

“No!” The redhead assures him. He ruffles a hand through his hair, searching for the words. “I-I just meant… you’re trying to hold onto your human side, right? That’s your whole issue with the rest of the Idols, isn’t it?”

Kuroko meets his gaze coolly and beckons Kagami to continue with a tilt of his head, so he does. “When you look at it, their major problem was that they lost sight of their humanity and cut themselves off from the world, you know? If you’re… if _we’re_ going to bring them back and make them more human, then you have to start by accepting your own humanity for what it is, faults and all. Otherwise you’d be just as big of a hypocrite as they are.”

In the silence that follows, wide, blue eyes blink at him slowly, processing. Just as Kagami starts to flush at the tackiness of his words, Kuroko dips his face down to hide behind his bangs. “Yes…I suppose you’re right,” Kuroko mutters under his breath. 

When his eyes look up again to meet Kagami’s gaze, the redhead feels a shiver of soft, tingling gratitude slip across the slope of his hunched shoulders. “You know… you can be surprisingly philosophical when you want to be, Kagami-kun.”

Kagami nods stiffly in response, feeling his ears peak with heat. “It’s not like I’m trying to be or anything.”

“An idiot savant, then,” Kuroko shrugs, and although Kagami feels the light, playful tickle of Kuroko’s intent at his temples, he scowls back at the Idol anyway. It lacks any heat, though.

There’s a sudden knock at the door before it slides open on its track with a dangerous rattle. Koganei’s head pops in, face flushed and panting. “Kurok—oh, Kagami you’re awake!”

Kagami looks back at him, startled. “Y-Yeah, I got up maybe an hour ago.”

Koganei lights up. “That’s great! I’ll go tell the others right away! Oh, but I gotta tell you guys something first.”

Pushing himself up with a hand on the table, Kuroko rises gracefully to his feet. “Did you find him?”

“Yeah,” Koganei says, face splitting into a wide grin. “We found this Kasamatsu Yukio guy.”

* * *

 

After hastily scrambling to get himself dressed, Kagami heads down to meet the others, Kuroko in tow. He takes the steps two at a time, while Kuroko descends them at a careful pace behind him.

Kagami calls back at the spirit over his shoulder. “You mean that’s what you guys have been up to since I’ve been out?”

“Well we did not want to be completely useless while we waited for you to come to. We have a job to do, don’t we?” Kuroko says breezily from a few stairs back. 

“That’s… that’s _great_ ,” Kagami says, turning to look at Kuroko with bright, wild eyes. As a result, he loses his footing on a step and pitches forward with a startled curse. His hand whips out to grab at something before he tumbles down the rest of the way but catches nothing. Thankfully, a tether of lukewarm energy seems to grab him, pulling his arm taut and preventing him from falling forward enough for him to get his bearings and steady himself again. 

Kuroko comes up beside him as he stops to calm his racing heartbeat. “Careful,” he says in passing. 

“Thanks,” Kagami grumbles, roughly shrugging off the metaphysical sensation of a hand and following after him. 

Hyuuga looks up as they enter the small foyer. “Of course you decide to wake up just as we finish the grunt work,” he says sarcastically, but Kagami can see the relief on his face just as well as he can see it on the others’. 

“Sorry, captain,” Kagami replies, belatedly tacking on a brief bow at the end. 

The man scoffs, “Nothing to apologize for. Kuroko explained everything to us while you were knocked out. I’ve been on the receiving end of aura depletion before and I know it’s nothing to laugh about. It takes out even the best of us.”

Hyuuga is seated beyond the open sliding doors at the edge of the building’s veranda overlooking a small garden. The rest of the party lounges in a similar fashion both inside and out, sans Kiyoshi, who is noticeably absent. The captain nods his head to the empty space next to him and Kagami moves forward to take it. Kuroko seats himself at Kagami’s other side, feet dangling over the edge and toes brushing the dusty ground below. 

The redhead frowns as he slumps down. “Aura depletion? What’s that?”

“It’s when a body’s aura is drained from it, either from natural overexertion or outside influence,” Izuki says from where he’s leaned up against the doorframe, half-way inside and half-way outside of the building. “Like, say, someone sucking it out of you.”

“Which is what Kise did to you, I believe,” Kuroko says. “Does that make sense?”

Kagami thinks back. “Yeah, he had me on the ground and I felt myself start to go limp, like there was a weight on me and I couldn’t get my limbs to work.”

“He probably kept you down by exerting pressure with his aura and then drained it out of you,” the Idol murmurs, hand raised to his chin in thought.

Izuki nods understandingly. “Is that what his aura allows him to do?”

Kuroko looks up, somewhat startled. “Well, yes, perhaps. But not exactly in the way that you’re thinking. You have to stop thinking as though we Idols function the same way as you humans. As with all auras, ours do indeed manifest actively or passively. However, the higher concentration of energy we process puts us on a different level of power and capability.”

The rest of the group looks lost, glancing back and forth between each other as if looking for someone who understands. Koganei leans forward, head tilted to the side, “What do you mean?”

Kuroko scans the others for any sense of recognition, then sighs lightly. “I apologize, I suppose that is not common knowledge to humans. I could explain it to you, but that would be quite a digression…”

Hyuuga waves his hand in the air. “We’re still waiting on Kiyoshi anyway, so go ahead.”

“All right.” Kuroko looks over to Mitobe. “Excuse me, but could you pass me the stick that is by your feet?” 

He gestures his hand towards a long, thin stick on the ground beside the veranda. Mitobe nods, leaning down to grab it and pass it over. Kuroko takes it with a small, thankful smile. Then he turns out towards the garden, sweeping it through the dirt at his feet in a large circle. 

“You all know that auras are a manifestation of life energy at least, correct?” When everyone nods he continues. “Your aura is unique to you because of how you process it. Yes, energy flows within you, but that energy is in constant flux between your body and the outside world.”

At this point, he draws a small oval in the dirt inside of the circle. “Think of your body like a ball of glass that starts with a certain amount of water in it, say a third of the volume. Then imagine that I make a hole in the glass ball, but as the water pours out of it, I also make another hole where I pour water into it at the same rate.” He draws two lines from the half oval, one coming in from the top and another going out of the bottom. “This is how your body works. Under normal circumstances, energy flows in and out at the same rate, thus maintaining the equilibrium within you.” 

Hyuuga raises a hand to make Kuroko pause. “Are you saying that we’re constantly leaking our auras?”

Kuroko shakes his head. “No. You are making an error of terminology. Energy is one thing, but your aura is something different. Let’s go back to the glass metaphor. Captain, when you concentrate on it, what color do you register?”

As if on instinct, Hyuuga inhales and lets his eyes fall closed. “Something like a dark grey-blue,” he says, seeing something the others can’t. 

Kuroko smiles at him as he opens his eyes again. “Fitting. Now, imagine that the glass is that color. What color will the water in it appear to be?”

Hyuuga leans back with his arms folded loosely. “The same color.”

“Precisely,” Kuroko says, cross hatching the inside of the glass. “That’s how the flow of energy works within an individual. Outside of an aura the energy flow registers like white light. It’s when it is filtered through and used by a living creature that it gains specific attributes, and when it leaves the body and subsequently its aura field it returns to its original state.”

“But that’s not how it works for you,” Kagami says, though there’s still a hint of a question in his voice. 

Kuroko makes a thoughtful noise. “Yes and no. We also possess auras, it’s the energy that is different for us. The energy that flows between humans is from a different source than that which we spirits utilize. The whole origin story is a fairly long one, but at the heart of it is the fact that our power derives directly from the very first spirit, the Light that created all life in our world.”

“Whoa,” Koganei mutters off to the side. 

Kuroko looks appreciatively at him. “That original Light used its power to create the first living creatures, distilling half of its own energy and giving it to the creatures it created. That is the energy that continues to cycle through the mortal world to this day. The rest it kept for itself. When its consciousness grew old and tired from watching over the world on its own, it split its remaining, pure Light into many other spirits to govern over the world in its stead. He gave them land and the ability to pass on their connection to the Light when their time came as well. The original Light’s consciousness may be gone, but its life force remains and flows through all of the spirits that have followed it.”

Izuki whistles lowly. “Well, they definitely didn’t teach it to us like _that_ in school.”

Behind him, the rest of the group nods or murmurs in assent.

Kuroko shrugs. “The old mythology seems to have been lost over time. I assume as our generation of spirits interacted more with you humans centuries back it became easier to accept the factual realities of the existence of spirits and auras rather than to dress us up in over-embellished mythology.” The phantom sighs, “For most people, what is important is simply recognizing that all living things have life sustaining energy that is presented in the form of auras. What I gather is that you all learned how to use your auras and strengthen them without learning the technical source of it all, therefore why your understanding is a bit insufficient.”

A few of them mutter a side comments on their own education before Izuki says, “So there’s two energy pools?”

Kuroko smiles. “Yes. The first is what all mortal creatures share. It is generally weaker, since it is less pure and shared by millions of living creatures. You can only process so much of it at a given time because there is only so much of it currently not in use that you can take in from your surroundings. That limits your power significantly.”

As he speaks, he draws many more ovals into the larger circle he’d drawn. When the large circle is filled completely, he sweeps the stick to draw another large circle. In this one he only draws only a few small ovals, well spaced out.

Kagami leans his head into his hand, balancing the elbow on his knee as he peers over. “And that circle’s the energy that you guys access.”

Kuroko’s eyes catch Kagami’s praisingly. “The more concentrated spiritual energy is shared only by the… hm, I guess you could say pantheon of spirits similar to myself. While there are many of us scattered across the world, your numbers still greatly outnumber ours. Therefore, not only do we access purer energy, but we have greater access to our pool considering we have less individuals to share it with.”

Izuki tilts his head, eyes narrowed in thought. “These two sources of energy exist simultaneously then?” The spirit nods. “Then what decides who gets access to what? What allows you spirits to gain access to one source while we have access to the other? I mean, can a person gain access to the higher tier?”

“Yeah.” Surprising everyone else, it’s Kagami, not Kuroko, who answers. He gestures his thumb at the phantom. “You’re looking at one.”

Kuroko’s lips quirk up at the corners as the rest of the group is once again struck silent. Kagami feels a pleased thrill of warmth sweep up his forearms, as if Kuroko is congratulating him for making the connection. “I told you before that I was once human. The six of us all were, at one point. But to be made into replacements for the god who came before us, we had to offer something as sacrifice.”

Koganei tilts his head, eyes wide. “What?”

Kuroko levels his gaze on him. “Our lives, and subsequently our mortality. We were severed from our connection to the lower tier stream for the purpose of being synced with the energy of the higher tier. After our bodies were emptied of second tier energy, the lifeless husks were then filled with the light of the god before us, resurrecting us into what we are today.”

Kagami makes a face, scrunching his face up in distaste. “You couldn’t have found a better way to phrase that?”

Kuroko looks at him blankly. “It’s the truth though.”

“Anyway,” Hyuuga says, waving his hand absently. “We’ve gone way off track. You guys use higher powered energy, making you way more powerful than us. We get that. You said earlier that your energy allows your to manifest your auras differently. In what way?”

The Idol’s hand comes up to tap at his chin. “With the higher concentration and flow of energy, our auras can achieve more than yours can. Back to the glass metaphor, if your glass sphere is only filled a third of the way, imagine that ours are filled almost all of the way.”

Reaching down with the stick again, he crosshatches one of the first tier circles almost to the top. “More energy means we can realize many more skills and abilities, and the higher concentration means that those skills and abilities are much more powerful.”

“Right…,” Hyuuga mutters.

“Before, you asked if the Amber Idol’s ability was aura depletion. I said only partially.” Kuroko pushes back from the veranda’s edge and sits back, placing the stick in his lap. “As a human child, Kise-kun showed a potential for mimicry, which had to do with his heightened perception. He was very good at copying physical movement.”

Kagami nods. “Yeah, when we were fighting he managed to copy one of my moves and use it right back at me less than a minute later.”

Kuroko’s lips purse into a thin line. “It extended beyond that, however. Even as a mortal he was able to copy not only actions, but auras as well. Thankfully he was limited to being able to do so only when dealing with active auras and only when physically connected to a person through touch.” His brow furrows as he searches for words. “The best way to describe it would be to say that his aura would adapt to and copy the aura it was interacting with.”

Izuki laughs nervously. “Yikes, that sounds bad on its own, but judging by your face I have a feeling it gets worse.”

The spirit hums lowly, staring down at the patterns in the earth and toying with the stick in his hands. He rotates it slowly between his thumb and index fingers. “I’m afraid that you are not wrong. The important thing for him as a child was the physical contact, but as a spirit he no longer needed that. By simply extending out the periphery of his aura, he can take on an individual’s active ability without them knowing, as long as the user is using it at the time.”

There’s a brief, stunned pause before Hyuuga sits forward.

“ _What_?” Hyuuga growls, absolutely seething. “You’re saying you knew we could have been going up against something like _that_ and you didn’t think to warn us beforehand?”

Kuroko’s sharp anxiety cuts through Kagami’s chest before he feels it sink into a dark, pooling guilt somewhere in his gut. The phantom speaks calmly, but Kagami can see the way his eyes dip down and his head bows shamefully. “I had no idea that he would be the first one we would come across, and I wish he had not been after what we saw three days ago.” He takes in a deep breath. “I had hoped that I would have enough time to find out who we were dealing with when we got here, then I would have adequately prepared you, I promise you.”

Even saying so doesn’t seem to slow down Hyuuga’s angered momentum. “ _Right_. What else are you hiding from us,” he demands, glaring daggers.

“I would not keep anything from you if I were not certain it were crucial,” Kuroko says, keeping his voice at an even timbre, though Kagami can feel the waver in his body even if he can’t hear it in his words. “As I said before, the last thing I want is for too much information to slip out into the open and jeopardize us even further.”

Hyuuga scoffs, pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. “You might be doing a good job of that on your own.”

Kagami tenses and he feels Kuroko’s cold dread spread out through his abdomen in icy, spiderweb cracks, but before he can say anything Izuki hisses a sharp breath in through his teeth, reaching a hand over to settle on the captain’s shoulder. “Whoa, settle down, Hyuuga. I don’t like that we went into this without all the information either, and sure, I’m ticked off as well. But don’t go throwing around crazy insinuations like that. We were all blind sighted by this, especially Kuroko. We all saw what happened and I’m dead certain he was the most freaked out of all of us.”

Kagami sits up at that, interest piqued. He decides to ask, with the added intention of diffusing the tension between them. “Yeah wait, what happened to you all while I was dealing with Kise?” 

The captain seems too pissed off to speak, and Kuroko doesn’t look like he’s going to talk any time soon, so Izuki does so for them. “According to what Hyuuga told us earlier, Kuroko got all antsy in the bookstore and started off into the streets on his own. He said Kuroko kept bumping into things like he couldn’t see where he was going, and when Kiyoshi and I found the two of them we had to hustle them behind the building so no one would see him, uh…,” he trails off, hands waving in the air in a fluttery motion.

Everyone looks over to the spirit for an answer. Kuroko’s shoulders rise and fall as he sighs. “I was so focused on reconnecting our bond that I started to flare.” He looks up at Kagami with apologetic eyes. “It’s a term we used to use for when an aura reacts to unchecked distress or anger. I did it when I lost control with Kise as well. It’s also what happened to you when I provoked you back at Seirin.”

“Flaring is a good way to put it,” Izuki says. “He looked like he was going to catch on fire.”

Kuroko tucks a loose strand of hair behind an ear, and Kagami doesn’t miss the nervousness in the action. “Regardless, you managed to get Kise-kun to drop his guard and I found my way back in. Thankfully I’ve never seen any of my companions use that blocking ability, so I have to assume that it is one of the many skills Kise-kun has picked up over the years. I doubt we will see it with any of the others if we run into them.”

Koganei scoots forward on his knees. “Okay, but when we go find this Kasamatsu fellow won’t we have to worry about him using it again? Or doing any number of other things to us?”

Chewing on the inside of his lip, Kagami shakes his head. “No. When the Idol gave us the name, it sounded more like an invitation than a challenge or threat. I think he just wants to talk.”

“You’re sure?” Koganei asks, glancing at Mitobe with a worried crease in his brow. Mitobe looks back at him the same way, as if affirming his anxiousness.

“I believe so,” Kuroko adds, softly. “Though we should be on our guard regardless. I’m not sure how much Kise-kun has picked up since I saw last, but as horrifying as his ability sounds, he was quite the pacifist when I knew him. He preferred to copy physical traits, not auras. I can only hope he’s stayed the same way and has not exploited his ability too much since then.”

“Right,” Izuki says, tone even and calculating. “What can you tell us about his skills back then?”

The Idol frowns, thinking. “As Kagami-kun discovered, he got the most joy out of transformation which, as you might have guessed, is something he copied from me. I think he perfected the means, however.”

Kagami shrugs, “I dunno. He mentioned something about not being able to get the eyes right.”

Kuroko shakes his head. “No, that’s the same for me. Our eyes, and now yours too, match our auras by nature. Besides transfiguration, he also has enhanced speed. He picked that up from one of the others. I am being honest when I say he preferred copying movements to auras.”

There’s a brief flicker of apprehension, like the cavern of his chest is clenching slightly, huddling in on itself. He glances over at Kuroko and decides to press him on it. “You’re not saying something.”

His bright blue eyes meet Kagami’s, wide from being caught red handed. Hyuuga sits forward as if to say something, but Kuroko shakes off his shock and replies. “Please, it’s not like that. I am not hiding anything, I am just a bit puzzled over something.”

The redhead cocks his head, “What’s that?”

Kuroko’s brow creases. “It’s about the aura depletion. It does not seem like something Kise-kun would copy. It’s too… severe, I suppose.” 

Even though he seems to notice the closed-off arch of Kuroko’s shoulders, Izuki speaks, voice tentative. “It’s been hundreds of years, Kuroko. There’s a new dispute every few months and a new war ever few years. It’s not that hard to imagine he might change to fit the circumstances.”

Wistful nostalgia bubbles up through Kagami’s chest, brushing aimlessly down the length of his arms and over the backs of his hands, where they sit folded loosely across his knees. The taste of plum wine sits heavily on the back of his tongue, and everything is warm, like basking in sunlight. 

“It is,” Kuroko says, looking up with certainty. “It is for me.”

Everyone falls silent, the only sound that of the birds chirping in the small garden. 

“Right,” Kagami mutters, averting his eyes to the side. “Well, we wanted to find out more about the Emperors of Light, right? Point is, the Idol basically sent us an invitation to come talk, and since we know where he is and a little bit more about him, we should take advantage of the chance, right?”

For the first time since his angry outburst, Hyuuga speaks. “Of course we should,” he growls. “We’re not going to look a gift horse in the mouth.”

Everyone turns to their leader, whose eyes are focused with hawk-like intent on Kuroko. 

Koganei chirps out in question, “Hyuuga?” 

Hyuuga stares at the spirit for a moment longer before huffing and leaning back into a slouch. “Though I’m still pissed off at him for how late he’s decided to tell us all of this, at least he’s telling us at all. At least now we’ve got a foundation to stand on when going after these guys, and that’s more than we would have had otherwise.”

Kuroko looks up at Hyuuga, surprise evident on his face. “I… thank you, captain.”

“Just stating the facts.” Hyuuga sighs harshly, rolling his shoulders in a stretch as he arches against the wooden post. He looks back at Kuroko. “And speaking of facts, you ran off half way through my history lesson the other day.”  
  
Kuroko smiles gratefully. “We did only make it through the first few chapters of the text, didn’t we?”

“We didn’t even get to the meat of the First Idolic War. Everything leading up to it was just bumbling political fodder.” Hyuuga sends him a small smirk of his own.

Hyuuga falls easily back into his lecture, and Kuroko listens with quiet intent. With the air cleared of spite for the time being, Kagami feels his shoulders sag in relief and he stretches forward, arching his stiff back so he can touch his forehead to his crossed calves. He lets his eyes fall closed and listens to to the wind rustle through the trees. Hyuuga is engrossed in his story and Izuki and Koganei fall into their own conversation. The sun is bright in the sky, and the air is warm around him. The burn of the stretch feels nice. 

Kuroko’s voice ghosts across his temples. _Thank you._

Shrugging absently, _You should be thanking Izuki, not me. He’s the one who got Hyuuga to calm down._

_True_ , Kuroko hums, and the feeling buzzes across his scalp. _I’ll thank him later. But I owe you one as well for what you said earlier, back in the room._

Kagami’s forehead creases as he frowns. What had he said? He tries to remember, and Kuroko must feel the confusion roll across him because a soft chuckle bubbles through the bond for only him to hear. Then the feeling of his presence slips away until it is once again gone from Kagami’s mind, back on his side of the bond where he can focus his attention on Hyuuga’s animated storytelling. Kagami can’t remember anything specific that he said that would have prompted Kuroko’s thanks, so he drops it and pushes himself further into the stretch.

Kuroko and Hyuuga are just starting to discuss the lead in to some important battle when Kagami hears footsteps approaching. He looks up to the other end of the wrap-around veranda and catches sight of Kiyoshi just as he rounds the bend. In one hand, he has a large, rolled up piece of paper, and there’s a pen tucked above his ear. 

“Hyuuga!” His voice booms across the courtyard, startling a group of birds in the garden to flight. He lifts the paper into the air, waving it enticingly. 

“Tch, and I was just getting to the good part,” Hyuuga says, pushing himself up to standing. “All right, looks like the oaf is useful for something. Let’s get moving.”

Hyuuga starts off down to where Kiyoshi is as the rest of them start to stand up. Kagami scrambles to stand up as well. “Where was he off at?” he says, turning to Izuki. 

“When we said we found Kasamatsu, what we meant was that we found out who he was, but not exactly where he was. Turns out the guy’s pretty slippery, and when we asked around town we got a lot of different locations. Kiyoshi was narrowing down our options.”

Kagami throws a thumb over his shoulder to point at Kuroko. “Why not just use Kuroko to find Kise again? Without the interference it should have worked, right?”

“Kise-kun has been off of the radar since we last saw him. I think his Lord is keeping him contained,” Kuroko says to Kagami. “We agreed that it seemed like a challenge on Kise-kun’s part to find this person without me exploiting my abilities.”

Hyuuga nods. “That’s why we sent Kiyoshi out.”

The taller man smiles tiredly, sweeping a hand across his neck, “Hyuuga says I’m unassuming enough to not draw suspicion even when asking shady questions.” His fingers leave a smudge of ink across the tendon in their wake, but he doesn’t notice, turning to Hyuuga with sudden seriousness. “You were right about that music shop a few roads down. The woman who works there says he always has his orders delivered to this one address.”

“Let me see,” Hyuuga says, taking the paper from him. He lowers himself to his haunches and spreads the parchment down on the floor. It’s a map of the town, and on it Kagami can see several circled areas, all but one of which have been crossed out. The last one is a small building off of one of the main shopping streets, tucked into a small, cramped looking alley. Hyuuga looks up at him, frowning. “You sure this is it?”

“That’s what I thought,” Kiyoshi says. He notices the ink on his fingers and tries to rub them off on his opposite palm. “The shopkeeper said the bar’s one of those townie secrets and that we should check it out. Says that our guy should be performing tonight.”

Kagami starts at that, puzzled. “Performing? We’re looking for a musician?” He scoffs. “What happened to feudal lords?”

Hyuuga finishes rolling the paper back up and hands it back to Kiyoshi as he stands. “You ever heard of a cover? Just because you don’t have the sense to be subtle about your whole spirit bond doesn’t mean the rest of these guys don’t.”

“I get that,” Kagami grouses, following along as Hyuuga starts off around the veranda with the others in tow. “I guess it just strikes me as sort of ordinary compared to what I had imagined.”

“Kise-kun was always very fond of the arts,” Kuroko says airily at his side. 

Kagami throws him a flat glance. “I’m pretty sure that has nothing to do with how Lords are chosen.”

They follow the others out of the house and into the busy streets. Kuroko gazes out into the crowd through his fringe as they pass into the throng, the color slowly growing darker until it settles back into a sleek jet-black once again. They blink up to him, expressionless. “Well then I suppose Kise-kun got very lucky then, don’t you think?”

“Yes, Kuroko, we’re all _very_ lucky that the guy can at least enjoy some music while he’s doing whatever it is Kaijou’s got him up to,” the redhead says with sarcasm.

The spirit stares at him owlishly. “If that is so then I might be a bit jealous. You never play any music for me.”

Kagami sputters. “What would be the point in that?” 

The spirit shrugs. “None, but it would be nice.”

“I don’t even play an instrument!” Kagami’s hands fly up either side of his head, roughly carding through his thick red hair in frustration.

Kuroko sighs, only the barest hint of disappointment catching on the end of it. “Pity,” he says. Then he turns his face away from Kagami and doesn’t say anything more. 

Kagami’s not sure why, but it sends a rush petulant heat flaring across his cheeks. His mouth opens and closes as he tries to think of a comeback, but suddenly a warm, tingling sensation runs up along his arms like gooseflesh. It’s familiar, and he soon realizes it for what it is: Kuroko’s held back laughter. The angry retort dies on his lips and he deflates, settling for sending a withering glare in the spirit’s direction. “You really do do that deadpan thing just to mess with me, don’t you?”

“I have no idea what you are talking about,” Kuroko says, but when Kagami tilts his head he can see the small upward tilt of his lip.

* * *

The bar really must be a townie secret, because by Kagami’s guess there’s no way that anyone could possibly stumble upon it on their own. The entrance is a busted-up door tucked way back into the side wall of the building with no markers or signs anywhere that Kagami can spot. There’s a small stone staircase at the back end of the alley leading up towards more residential buildings, and he can spot one or two people slumped across the steps, either drunk or homeless. It’s definitely not a road anyone would walk down on their own if they didn’t already have a reason.

He lingers on the corner at the main end of the alley with Kiyoshi and Hyuuga, trying to look casual as they watch Izuki chat up the owner of the building’s main storefront. She’s a pretty young thing, and she seems enraptured with whatever he’s saying to her. He tilts his head to the side and makes a comment they can’t hear and she giggles amiably. Her one hand reaches up to push her bangs back so she can flutter her eyelashes at him as the other twirls the end of her low ponytail in delight.

“Please,” Hyuuga mutters, a hint of desperation in his voice as he peers over the shipping crate so he can get a better view. “This is going so well so _please_.”

Kiyoshi rumbles with held back laughter. “You never know, maybe she’ll be a fan of his jokes.”

Hyuuga’s hands grip the wooden ridge of the crate harder. His next words are forced out through his teeth. “You always say that.”

“Yeah but _you_ ,” Kiyoshi prods him with his elbow, “still send him out there.”

The captain shoves his glasses roughly into the bridge of his nose. “Well out of all of us he’s the most charming,” he snaps with obvious strain to keep his voice low. “As long as he keeps his mouth shut and lets his looks do the talking then that’s all it should take.”

“You sound so heartless, Hyuuga!”

Kagami looks between the two skeptically. “You do this that often?”

“Unfortunately,” Hyuuga grumbles while Kiyoshi just laughs. 

When he’s done chuckling, Kiyoshi looks at Kagami. His eyes crinkle at the corners from his lopsided smile, but there’s a sharpness to them. “How’s Kuroko doing?”

“Nothing major from him,” Kagami says. “He said that Koganei and Mitobe are almost all the way around the block and no one’s taken the bait, so he thinks it’s probably safe to assume an ambush is off the list. He can’t feel the Idol’s aura anywhere beyond the building’s walls.”

Kiyoshi frowns. “But it’s there all the same, right?”

A sudden loud shriek from the girl causes Kagami’s eyes to beeline to Izuki, but she’s just laughing. One hand clutches at her side and the other tries to shield her mouth out of some modicum of modesty. Kagami exhales, trying to get his heart to stop racing. “Yeah, it’s faint but it’s there. I can see it too if I try.” 

He looks back at the building, coaxing the cool wash of Kuroko’s aura through the bond to slip over him. When he concentrates, he can barely see the glimmer of gold creeping up the outer walls of the bar. “He couldn’t sense the aura until we were almost on the building, so I’m guessing it’s only here as a sort of ‘X marks the spot’ kind of deal, not anything dangerous.”

Kiyoshi grunts, face more serious than usual. “We can go through it then?”

Kagami nods. “It’s more of a decoration than anything, apparently.”

Hyuuga tears his eyes away from Izuki and turns back to them. “Fine. Tell them to hurry up. Izuki’s conversation looks like it’s wrapping up, and I can’t believe I’m saying this, but it looks like it went well.”

True to his word, Kagami watches as the girl playfully swats at Izuki’s shoulder, leaning in to say something with a devious grin. Whatever she says causes Izuki to flush and as she walks back into her building he falls into a fit of stunned laughter. 

Kagami takes the opportunity to focus on Kuroko. _Hey_ , he says, sending a small wave of his own aura over to the spirit. 

_Kagami-kun_. The voice sweeps back at him like a ripple in the bond. _We are about to round the corner._

_Right. You_ ** _really_** _didn’t sense anything weird?_ Kagami asks, stretching his neck so he can try to peer around the bend in the road. 

_Nothing out of the ordinary, and we should be glad because Koganei was so enthralled by the fact that no one else could see me that we almost certainly would have been caught had there been someone after us._

Kagami snorts, causing Hyuuga to throw him a confused glance. He shakes his head, trying to calm the man. _Sounds good then._

_Kagami-kun_ , Kuroko’s voice sounds concerned. _Are you all right?_

The redhead scoffs. 

_There is that ever present pride of yours again,_ his voice ripples in fond amusement. _There’s something on your mind._

_I’m fine._

The feeling of air like a sigh brushes against his neck. _You’re projecting._

Kagami folds his arms over his chest, leaning back against the crate behind him. He tries to project his voice in a grumbled manner. _I’m just anxious is all._

_Excited anxious_ , Kuroko hums, _or nervous anxious?_

Kagami’s only answer is a short, annoyed huff. “They’re almost back,” he says, pulling himself free from Kuroko’s nagging. 

“Guys,” Izuki says as he comes up to them. “I think I’m in love.”

Kiyoshi indulges him to Hyuuga’s chagrin. “Oh?”

Grinning, Izuki hoists himself onto one of the crates, turning to Hyuuga first. “Don’t get your panties in a bunch, Captain. I did like you wanted and asked her about the bar, saying I got lost looking for a friend. She gushed about our guy but says he usually keeps to himself. Apparently he drops in, does his thing, and then disappears as soon as his set’s over. No one around seems to know much about him.” 

Hyuuga seems warily pleased with the intel, but before he can be too relieved Izuki starts off again, this time facing Kagami and Kiyoshi. “Anyway, she actually laughs at a lot of the stuff I’m saying and I can’t resist telling her my jokes always fall _flat,_ ” (Hyuuga groans), “but like lightning she fires back with ‘well I guess your friends aren’t _sharp_ enough to get them’! Then, as if it can’t get better, she leans in and says she has to get going but she hopes this is just the _prelude_ to our next meeting. Can you believe that?” 

“I certainly don’t want to,” Hyuuga mutters. 

“Don’t want to what?” Kagami turns to the voice and sees Koganei and Mitobe approaching.

“Don’t ask,” he says, watching Izuki laugh to himself from where he’s perched. 

Mitobe nods resolutely and Koganei mimics the action. “Gotcha. Well, I’m sure Kuroko already told you but no funny business on our end.”

“None on our end either,” Kiyoshi says. 

Something strikes Kagami as odd and he frowns, looking around. There’s a slow build of dread in the pits of his stomach. “Wait, where is Kuroko anyway?”

Suddenly a heavy, warm weight settles itself on top of his head. He jolts, unraveling like a coiled spring and whipping around. Perched similarly to Izuki is the phantom, legs folded casually underneath himself and hand hovering in the air where Kagami’s head had been. “Right here.”

“ _Dammit,_ Kuroko,” he growls, jabbing his knuckles into Kuroko’s side none too gently. He barely registers Koganei’s delighted laughter before he turns to talk to the other senior members.

“Ouch,” the spirit mutters, phasing out and appearing again at Kagami’s side. “That wasn’t very nice, Kagami-kun.”

“Neither was _that_ ,” Kagami says, trying to measure the level of his voice. “The hell, Kuroko?”

The spirit raises an eyebrow and regards him coolly. “My apologies, I was merely testing your sensory perception. With how well you took to using my ability to spot the aura around the building, I thought you’d be able to sense me coming, but I suppose that was too much for you at this point.”

The way he heaves a short, put-upon sigh makes Kagami reach up and roughly tousle the spirit’s hair (back to blue, he notes idly). “You’ve got some nerve,” he says, digging his fingers into his scalp.

Kuroko squirms under his hand, trying halfheartedly to push his hands away. “Kagami-kun, please restrain yourself,” he says, which only causes Kagami to go at it more. Kuroko returns the action by jamming his fingers into the junction of Kagami’s hips, causing him to crumple at the waist with a punched wheeze.

“Alright, _kids_ ,” Hyuuga barks. The two straighten up. “If you’re done, let’s get going. Kagami, you and Kuroko are coming with me first. The rest of you wait a little bit before trickling in so we don’t stand out. Clear?”

Everyone nods. Hyuuga turns on his heel and starts off, beckoning Kagami to walk at his side. “Kuroko,” he says.

“Right,” the spirit responds, form ghosting out into a whisper of smoke. _Captain, can you hear me?_

“Loud and clear,” he says under his breath as he descends the small set of stairs down to the door. with Kagami at his heels. At the bottom, he turns to Kagami. “Kids first,” he says with a toothy smirk.

Rolling his eyes, Kagami looks at the door. The faint glimmer of gold runs along it in spindly tendrils, threading along the wood and across the weathered handle. He hesitates for a moment, but a cool ripple of energy settles at the small of his back, as if assuring him it’s safe. 

He’s anxious, but not nearly as much as before. He wonders why. At his side, Kuroko sends him a look before prodding his fingers into the soft spot in his belly like he’d done before, only noticeably more gentle. He’s about to go off on the spirit again, but he remembers something he’d said before.

_Just be careful to rein in your temper. My high level energy tends to bleed out of you when you get particularly heated._

Ah, that explained it. 

Sending Kuroko an annoyed but grateful smile, Kagami takes the handle and pushes open the door. 

Seeing the inside is a bit of a shock, since the outside of the bar completely betrays what’s inside. Kagami had expected a dark, smokey interior filled to the brim with seedy miscreants, but he’s surprised to find that the tavern, if one can even call it that, is furnished with far more elegant decorum. The bar’s countertop is made of polished foreign granite atop a sturdy wooden frame. A fireplace against the far wall crackles and pops happily, illuminating the darkest corners of the establishment in a soft, golden glow. A dozen or so patrons are already seated along bar and at a few tables in the center of the room, while several small sitting rooms line the perimeter of the room, each elevated off of the ground and furnished with a low table and floor seats. If he listens carefully, Kagami can hear a few low, muttered conversations coming from behind the closed paper doors. 

The thing that really drew his eye, though, is a small stage set up in the far corner. A couple stools sit in the center of it, lit by three low-hanging paper lanterns at different heights and surrounded by a few cases for instruments he doesn’t immediately recognize. The music stand in the center is an obvious import from up north made of finely-cut cherry wood. An attendant in an apron sweeps furiously at the stage, just barely missing knocking over the stand with every vigorous sweep of the broom.

Kagami stands dumbstruck in the doorframe, but a short push from Hyuuga has him stumbling into the room. “Please, act _more_ obvious,” the captain mutters, strolling past him. His words drip with confident sarcasm, but there’s a stiff cut to his shoulders that even Kagami can see.

A man peers out from behind the bar, giving the two of them a once over. “How many?” 

“Just two,” Hyuuga says, holding up two fingers.

The man nods. “Bar or something more private?”

“The latter.” Hyuuga jerks his head towards Kagami. “Wouldn’t want you to see this guy after he’s had a few too many.”

The bartender makes a noise of rueful understanding before gesturing over to an empty room in the corner. “Well make sure he doesn’t get too drunk too fast. The next act’s about to start.”

Kagami nods his chin stiffly and follows Hyuuga over to the room. “That’s not the Idol, is it?” Hyuuga mutters under his breath. 

Kagami looks back at the bartender to check. “No, his eyes are dark.” Just to be sure, he turns to look at the boy on the stage as well. “Same with that guy over there. They’re brown, but nowhere close to gold.”

Hyuuga grunts in affirmation, continuing on.

After they remove their shoes and step up into the small enclosure, the captain slides the door closed part-way behind him. Kagami lowers himself onto the floor and watches as Kuroko phases back to existence next to him. He’s positioned himself strategically in the blind spot provided by the door, even though Kagami is almost certain he’d made himself invisible to anyone but the two of them anyway.

Hyuuga slumps down at the other side of the small table. After taking a cursory once-over of the drink list, he fixes Kuroko with a hard stare. “Anything?”

_No_ , Kuroko’s voice murmurs. _With his aura spread out across the building’s exterior, it’s a bit hard to pinpoint where he’s physically located._

“So we have to wait, then,” Kagami grumbles.

Hyuuga looks at him, smile wry. “It’s a stakeout, Kagami. There’s always waiting involved.”

Kagami glares. “I know that,” he snaps. 

“If I knew you’d be this impatient I’d have taken Mitobe. He doesn’t complain.” With a snort, the captain cups a hand around his mouth. “Excuse me!”

A few seconds later a solemn looking waiter appears at the door. “Ready to order?” he asks.

Kagami sucks in a nervous breath, eyes darting nervously to his side, but sure enough the waiter doesn’t seem to take notice of Kuroko’s presence next to him.

“Some of this for the two of us to split,” Hyuuga says, pointing down to one of the names on the list. 

The waiter nods, writing it down on a piece of paper. “Of course. Anything else?”

“No, that’ll be good.” Hyuuga tucks the drink list back to the end of the table as the waiter nods and walks off to relay the order. 

A moment later he returns, brandishing a ceramic flask of sake and two matching glasses.

Kagami frowns at the captain. “A whole flask?”

Hyuuga rolls his eyes and brings his satchel up to the table for Kagami and Kuroko to peer into. There was a waterskin tucked into the bottom. “To water it down. The sake’s here only to make us less suspicious. Hope you didn’t get your hopes up too much, brat.”

Kagami scowls at the captain, who returns it with a cheeky smirk and looks poignantly at the bottle. The redhead returns the look, puzzled, until Kuroko sighs at his side and, after a perfunctory glance for anyone watching, lifts the flask himself. _Kagami-kun, you should be more respectful of your seniors,_ he says, filling the glass half way with the clear liquid.

He sputters, flushing to the ears. “I… that’s not a thing outside of this country. You just pour for yourself.” Still, he grabs for the waterskin, quickly trying to make up for his faux pas.

_Excuses, excuses,_ Kuroko sniffs, finishing pouring the second glass.

Not even trying to hide the delight he’s getting out of the exchange, Hyuuga takes a long draw from his glass and looks out over to the stage. A small woman had taken her place on the floor with a large string instrument, and had begun to play a smooth, soothing melody.

A quick glance at Kuroko shows the spirit entranced by the music. As if sensing his staring, Kuroko turns to Kagami and shakes his head. _Not Kise-kun._

Kagami sighs and leans over onto the table, taking a small sip from his glass. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Izuki wander in through the door to take a seat at the bar, but he doesn’t pay it much mind.

Three musical acts later finds them with more than half of the flask taken care and still no signs of anything. Kiyoshi had come in with Mitobe and Koganei a set earlier and the three of them had seated themselves at another small room across the way. Kuroko had ghosted over to them earlier, but according to him they’d had similar luck in finding anything out. 

More patrons begin to fill up the bar as the acts go on, and the steady murmur of voices just barely overpowered the musician at the front. The current guy was good, in Kagami’s opinion, but not great. The music was merely providing background noise, not really catching anyone’s attention. To be fair though, he thinks, that’s generally the point. He shrugs to himself and takes another drink from his glass. 

A twinge of something hits the back of his tongue as he swallows the liquor and he glances over at Kuroko. The spirit hasn’t said anything, but the way his eyes track the glass when Kagami lowers it to the table speaks volumes. The redhead sighs and pushes the glass over to his companion, who picks it up daintily between his two hands and takes a long, satisfying sip as he finishes it off. Kagami huffs and pours him another glass. He barely registers the music fading out as the musician finishes his set, and he probably wouldn’t have noticed altogether, had Kuroko not suddenly gone stock still beside him, glass hovering at his lips. 

_Kagami-kun_ , the words shiver across the nape of his neck and up to his temples like ice, and Kagami knows what he’s feeling. Now that he’s keyed into it, he notices a different air to the room, like something in the atmosphere has shifted that only he and Kuroko can feel. Hyuuga certainly doesn’t seem to notice anything, as he’s too busy making sour faces at the ruckus coming from Kiyoshi and Koganei. 

Kagami goes to inform the captain, but he feels the words forcibly stop at the tip of his tongue. Like a cork stopping up his throat, Kuroko somehow holds him from saying anything just yet. _Wait_ , he whispers over the bond for only the two of them. _You can sense it too, can’t you? Neither Kise-kun nor his Lord are in the room yet, so let’s not get ahead of ourselves. We should watch first, then act._

But that still means keeping information from the Captain, even if only for a bit. _What about Hyuuga and the others?_ Kagami asks cautiously.

_When we’re certain that the man is here and that we have nothing to worry about immediately we will tell them_. Kuroko murmurs, sipping slowly at the sake as he projects the words. He looks unruffled enough, but his eyes are sharp as they dart to and fro around the room, looking for danger. _For now, please trust me and wait._

Kagami glowers down at the Idol but nods, trying to look casual as he brings a knee up to rest his chin on and scans the crowd along with him. There’s a small curtain behind the stage, and it rustles as something or someone moves behind it. Then, the edge of it pulls back and someone walks out. 

No one else in the room reacts much, but everything around Kagami seems to focus on the musician as he walks over to one of the stools and sets it in front of the wooden stand. He’s of slightly-taller than average height, but his presence is powerful when he takes the stage. A short crop of jet-black hair, blue-gray eyes, and a striking set of brows that furrow over his eyes as he flips open the case and produces some sort of string instrument. His clothes are plain looking at first glance, but the bland colors belie the fine fabric and the professional cut to the cloth. He stands with disciplined poise and authoritative confidence.

But these are entirely human qualities. Nothing about the man stands out particularly—no glaring indication that this is the man they’re looking for. Still, Kagami just _knows_ , and judging by the palpable rippling of energy through the bond, he’s certain that Kuroko is just as aware. A familiar feeling washes over him, bright and shimmery, like a tendril of sunlight just barely passing over the edges of him, drawing him in. Following along with the steady pull of that feeling, Kagami’s eyes fall to the open case at the man’s feet. They hone in on a small hand mirror that glints in the lightly-waving lantern light.

_What is that?_ Kagami asks distractedly. He manages to break his gaze away from the mirror to look down at Kuroko, who is bent forward as if he is also being physically drawn in by the pull of the item. 

The phantom shakes himself out of his daze and straightens, flicking his eyes up to Kagami’s own. It’s faint, but a small ring of gold whispers at the outer edges of his irises. _Kise-kun’s token._

Frowning, Kagami turns to look at it again. _That’s it? Just a mirror?_

Kuroko throws him a dry look. _Did you expect something more? They are not supposed to be grand, they’re supposed to be_ ** _meaningful_** _. Things to ground us in our humanity._ He’s quiet for a moment, and his eyes slip back to the token. The gold-foil coating the mirror glints as the lanterns swing gently above it, and he can tell there’s a pattern—something like a bird—painted in delicate strokes along the convex curve of the back. _That… that was his sisters’ favorite mirror._

Something about the way that Kuroko says it fills Kagami with a sudden, heavy feeling, like nausea burning cold in the hollow corners of his chest. Of course he’s thought about it before, but suddenly the idea has so much more weight to it: the Idols were _mortal_. They had _families_. Families and friends who died off while they watched, and whose only reminder was a single item. 

But Kagami was Kuroko’s token now, not some item. Before him…

He opens his mouth to ask, but the look Kuroko sends him stops him. _Another time, Kagami-kun,_ he murmurs, _but not now._

Kagami tries to press him by nudging across the bond, but Kuroko is resolute, his eyes pleading. _Please, Kagami-kun._

The redhead nods, retreating back across the bond, but he lets the tendril of his aura drag across Kuroko’s skin in a way he hopes relays his apology. Kuroko’s eyes go soft, and he straightens up as if he’s going to say something else when a single, stringy note rings out across the room.

The hushed rumble of voices slowly dies down, overpowered by the progression of slow-rolling arpeggios coming from the stage. The young man’s eyes are closed and his body curls lovingly over the string instrument, his right arm cradling the crest of the wood. The fingers of his right hand jump across the strings in intricate patterns, while those of his left glide back and forth across the long bridge of the instrument. The man plays the instrument like an extension of himself, bringing out a series of deep, resonating tones at the bass range and vibrant, melodic skips in the high range. The twang of the strings is rough and earthy, captivating the audience with the sheer multitude of rhythms and harmonies coming from just one instrument. The melody dips and dives in irregular patterns, a sort of organized chaos that somehow seems to work out of sheer force of will and determination. 

It’s _beautiful_.

Time seems to pass without anyone paying it any mind. Kagami vaguely notices Kuroko turning to Hyuuga and sees the recognition pass over the captain’s face. Still, Kagami finds himself unable to resist watching the musician. His songs move through the set seamlessly, tonality and style changing over time, but weaving into one another so perfectly that it feels more like a story than a random selection of songs. The first piece is a calm, rolling melody, free and ambling through the high and mid ranges, only to be followed by a harsh maelstrom of sound that somehow bleeds out into a low rumbling wave of dangerous low tones. The third piece evokes something foreboding in Kagami, but the notes grow more purposeful, the sound reverberating through the hollow of the instrument in waves. 

_Kise-kun…_ , Kuroko projects suddenly, and from the sound of his wavering voice it’s not on purpose. Kuroko’s eyes are trained on the mirror, and when Kagami looks back to it, he thinks he can almost see something. A flicker of light on the surface that doesn’t follow the pattern of the lanterns. A sad whisper of shimmery gold that melts into the velvet lining of the case.

A sudden strong twang of a note draws Kagami back in, the force of it making him shiver, but it fades out into a slow decrescendo. The final note of the last arpeggio resonates across the silent room, then nothing. 

Once it fades out completely, the young man raises his head, finally opening his eyes. Without any hesitation, they look straight at Kagami. His eyes are dark as they bore into Kagami’s, stalwart and unfazed by the obvious tension in the air. A second later, he gives an almost imperceptible nod to him, then Hyuuga, and breaks the eye contact. The breath Kagami didn’t know he was holding rushes out of him.

After bowing lowly to the crowd, the young man carefully places the instrument into its case and gathers his things, stalking off up a small staircase next to the stage that Kagami hadn’t even noticed before the audience’s stunned applause can follow him.

When the shock passes, Kagami glances out over the bar to the others. Izuki’s eyes are sharp, trained on the staircase, and the trio at the other table look stern, a stark contrast to their boisterous behavior earlier. Hyuuga looks just as severe, gaze pensive as he no doubt tries to think up a plan of action. 

Before anyone can do anything, however, the bartender from before appears at the frame of their door. “Excuse me,” the man says calmly, though his eyes glint mischievously. “I don’t mean to rush you, but if you’re ready, please follow me. Kasamatsu would like to talk with you upstairs.”


	4. Negotiations

The stairway is built high and narrow, climbing steeply up through the din below to a quieter second floor. The bartender ascends it ahead of Kagami and the others with practiced confidence, rounding the corner at the top quickly so as to usher them along. Hyuuga leads at the front, shoulders stiff as he grips the banister with a white-knuckled grip, and Kiyoshi flanks him. Kagami had been shoved to the middle of the pack as they’d headed towards the stairwell, and he had the sneaking suspicion that his seniors were attempting some sort of pack-protective mentality, whether on purpose or not. As if he weren’t the one connected to the centuries-old deity among them. 

He snorts lightly, and it diffuses the tension in his muscles a little. Kuroko has either gone on ahead or is making himself scarce as far as he can tell, but the rippling thread of their bond assures him that he can’t be too far. When the bartender had arrived earlier, he hadn’t even noticed the phantom’s disappearance, which spoke volumes, really. Palms sweaty, he scowls and trudges on ahead, biting at the ankles of his seniors. The sooner they see the guy, the sooner they can figure out what the hell he wants.  

When they reach the top of the stairs, they’re met with a sprawling hallway lined with sliding doors similar to the booths on the first floor. Kagami tips his head to the side to look past the hulking mass Hyuuga and Kiyoshi have formed in front of him and he sees the bartender at the end of the hall with his head ducked into the final door. The man’s torso bobs up and down in occasional half-bows as he listens to whatever the man inside has to say. A few bows in, he lifts his head out of the door briefly to wave a beckoning hand in their direction, then turns back to their host.

As they pad down the hallway, noise from the other rooms catches Kagami’s attention. There’s a heavy cloud of tobacco smoke hanging in the air, and every so often a rumble of laughter piques his interest as they pass. About half way down the hall, the delighted bubbling of female laughter trills from behind a set of doors just slightly ajar. Curiosity grabs him, and Kagami’s half way to tilting his head to catch a glimpse when he’s cut off by Hyuuga’s hand slicing down painfully against his neck. He hisses, straightening back up. “Ow, what—”

“Shh.” The group comes to a halt. Hyuuga glances at Kagami through the corner of his eye before looking back over to the curious bartender. “Eyes on the prize, Kagami. Is there anything we need to know about?”

Kagami glares at him briefly before doing as he’s told. The thing is, he’s not really sure _what_ he’s supposed to be doing in the first place. He tugs at the bond, hoping for some guidance from the spirit on what kind of magic he’s supposed to whip out now, but he’s met with silence. Not the chilling silence of separation like he’d felt before at Kise’s hands, but purposeful silence, he notes. A few more indignant tugs yield the same response, and he flares a brief wave of annoyance to the phantom before giving up. 

_Ass_ , he seethes, and he can’t be certain but something like amusement tickles faintly at the base of his skull. 

With a deep, calming breath (that proves to be almost useless), Kagami looks back at the far door. Kuroko’s being bizarrely obstinate, but his spiritual energy still breathes over the bond enough for Kagami to draw it on to himself. Just like Kuroko’s presence had guided him outside the bar, he lets the aura wash over him, coaxing it to his own will. He sweeps it up his neck and over the crown of his head, letting it bleed into his eyes. The feeling is cool and a bit unpleasant, like opening one’s eyes under running water. Still, when he looks this time and tilts his head just right, the yellow-gold glint of Kise’s aura winks back at him, more opaque than before. 

“Kise’s in there,” he mutters to Hyuuga, not taking his eyes off of the smoky wisps of gold. “I can see his aura like before, but it’s stronger now. More… I dunno, tangible? Before it was like a marker left behind, but this time it’s more like I can see it naturally.”

Hyuuga grunts his affirmation. Kagami looks over to him at the sound and his breath hitches. With Kuroko’s aura focusing his eyes, he’s suddenly aware of a whispery shimmer in the air surrounding the captain. As it waves gently, almost imperceptibly, Kagami notices a ripple of slate-blue pass across its surface. He eyes the others, noticing the same for the rest of them. He can’t see any color in theirs, at least none strong enough to notice, but when he turns his gaze on his own hands, they glimmer in strong shades of fiery red-orange. 

_I wonder if this is how Kuroko always sees,_ he thinks briefly.

Interest piqued, Kagami decides to toy around with his newfound control of Kuroko’s abilities a little more. He draws the wave of energy back from his eyes and concentrates it at the sides of his head. Maybe cupping it around his ears will do something? When he tries, it’s like all the sound in the room is amplified, and he winces as a shriek of giddy laughter pierces his eardrums. He quickly lets the wash of Kuroko’s aura sweep out from that side and instead turns his other ear over to the room. With his head better aligned, the bartender’s hushed mumbling echoes out in full clarity.

_“…—that your uncle would probably have your head for this if he or any of the council members catch wind of what you’re doing. Lights know he’s been waiting for the opportunity.”_

_“Obviously. So then it would probably be best if word doesn’t get out.”_

An affected gasp. _“Oho, well doesn’t that sound like a solid threat! You’re really getting into your role now, aren’t you? You’re going to make him jealous, you know.”_

_“Moriyama…”_

_“Look at you: secret meetings, family feuds, political espionage._ ” The man chuckles. “ _Jumping the ranks ahead of us wasn’t enough, you had to get yourself caught up in this mess, baggage and all, huh? Oh don’t give me that look, you’ll get permanent wrinkles in that nasty old forehead of yours, and_ ** _then_** _who’s going to want to—”_

_“_ ** _Yoshitaka_ ** _.”_

Chuckling again, this time softer. _“I’m just kidding. And you don’t have to worry. We wouldn’t tell a soul, Young Master.”_

A rough, tired sigh. _“Don’t you start calling me that too.”_

_“Say that all you want, but we’ve got to keep up appearances. Especially for these guests of ours. How’s our golden boy doing?”_

A pause. _“Just go get them before they decide to walk out. Now that this idiot got them on our tail we’ve got to figure out a way to diffuse the situation as peacefully as possible.”_

Kagami turns away before he can hear the bartender’s response, letting go of Kuroko’s aura as he straightens. He feels it slip back down across his skin before it trails off into the bond. “The bartender’s going to get us to hurry up in a second,” he says hurriedly. “But it’s not an ambush. The Lord wants to talk, but for some reason he wants this kept hush. Something about not wanting some uncle of his to find out, and it sounds like he’d be in deep shit if word got out.”

Hyuuga looks like he’s fighting a grin when he nods. “So we have some leverage now. Good job, kid.”

Kagami scowls even though the faint praise has his cheeks tinting red. “I’m only a year younger than you, _captain_.”

Hyuuga snorts, “Yeah, but who would have guessed it with that attitude of yours.” He doesn’t give Kagami time to retort before he’s walking off again. Kiyoshi sends Kagami an amused shrug before following.

As they approach, the bartender—Moriyama, apparently—stands up straight and gestures towards the door left ajar. “Gentlemen,” he says with a sly smile. “I hope you didn’t get lost on your way here.”

The captain’s lips press together in a hard, unamused line, but he nods politely and slips inside. Kiyoshi follows, as do Izuki, Koganei, and Mitobe, but Kagami lingers outside of the door. The bartender quirks an eyebrow at him, then eyes the door in invitation. 

He’ll gladly go in, he just needs to take care of something first, but not something he wants the bartender listening in on. “Water,” he stutters. “Could you get me some water, maybe?”

The man laughs. “Your host has been kind enough to provide drinks in the room, sir.”

Kagami shifts on his feet. “I had a lot before and I think I need to sober up before meeting the… uh, host.”

“Well, you seemed fine enough to make it up those stairs.” The bartender shrugs, “But then again, where some of us are loose on our feet and strong with our tongues after a few drinks, I suppose the opposite is true for others. I’ll return with a pitcher of water shortly.”

With that, the man sweeps by Kagami. “Yeah, thanks…,” he mutters. When he watches him round the corner down the staircase, Kagami calls back Kuroko’s energy just long enough to see the last translucent shimmer of his aura trail after him. 

He takes a deep breath and leans back against the wall behind him. _Okay, Kuroko, this isn’t funny anymore. You can keep on doing whatever it is you’re doing, but could you just give me a heads up or something?_

Silence. His blood boils and he’s about to burst out into an irritated tirade when the bond stirs. The response he gets is less of a real answer and more of a random sequence of words. 

_Kasamatsu Yukio, steel grey, active. Moriyama Yoshitaka, fuchsia, passive. Hayakawa Mitsuhiro, saffron, active. Kobori Kouji, moss green, active. Nakamura Shinya, dark blue, passive._

Kagami shakes his head at the onslaught of information. _Whoa, slow down, what?_

Kuroko’s voice is soft and slow as he responds, distracted. _The Lord and his direct affiliates_ , he says. _I wanted you to know who you need to watch out for._

_Well, an update earlier would have been nice_ , Kagami grumbles. He looks down the hallway, suddenly jittery. _How’d you figure that out?_

When he speaks, Kagami can feel rather than hear him quietly preening. _I might not normally know a person’s aura coloring until I’ve seen it expressed physically or until I interact with it enough, but Kise-kun left a breadcrumb trail for me._

Kagami taps his foot, trying to mask his obvious curiosity with his impatience. 

As proud as he sounds, there’s a cautious note to Kuroko’s voice. _Kasamatsu exhibits this phenomenon the strongest as he is the Idol’s contracted Lord, but all five of them are being influenced by Kise-kun’s aura. I was able to study them enough to notice the signature his aura has left on them, and seeing that made it easier to focus in on their own colorings._

_Which means?_ Kagami says, carefully.

_It means that you will need to watch them, since they are obviously the Lord’s close network. I will explain it in further detail later, but you should move. The bartender, Moriyama, is on his way back to you, as is the man called Kobori._

It’s a nightmare working with the phantom sometimes, Kagami thinks to himself. If the small lash of pain at his temples says anything, maybe it wasn’t just to himself. _Okay, fine. We’ll talk later. Anything else you can tell me now?_

_No_ , Kuroko responds. _I think you did a fine job earlier. I had a feeling you could figure something out on your own._

A brief sensation of warm, fond pride blooms at Kagami’s breastbone, and despite himself he smiles. _Not like it was that difficult. But next time don’t leave me up the river without a paddle, okay?_

_Duly noted_ , the phantom says, his own smile apparent in his tone. _Be safe._

Kagami nods to himself. _You too_.

Over the din from the other rooms, he can focus his senses just enough to hear footsteps headed up the staircase. Without waiting for them to catch up to him, he pushes off the wall and lets himself into the room. 

All eyes turn on him when he enters. Unlike the other rooms in the bar, there is a large table flanked by two long benches on either side with a foot well underneath the table. Definitely a meeting room. The captain and the others are seated along the left side, Hyuuga sitting tall and proud at the end closest to the door. The lighting is low, focused along the back wall and illuminating their host, seated at the head of the table, from behind. 

“Took you long enough,” Hyuuga says, trying for casual.

“Yeah,” Kagami replies, pointedly avoiding looking at the Lord. “I had to run to the… facilities.”

The captain throws him an unamused look. “Well if you’re done being rude to our _host_ here…,” he trails off, jerking his head back to the man at the end.

Kagami stiffens and does a perfunctory bow before reaching back behind him.

“Don’t bother to close the door all the way,” the man says. His voice is gravely but firm. “There should be a few more people joining us soon.”

Kagami lets his hand drop to his side and he goes to sit beside Hyuuga. 

Again, the man stops him. “I’d rather you took the seat opposite of me.”

Hyuuga speaks up before Kagami can. “Why him?”

The man snorts. “I know you think you’re being clever, but I think we’ve both shown enough of our respective hands at this point to drop the act.” With that, he slouches back into his chair, posture drooping significantly. He drags a tired hand through his hair. 

It’s as if the breath everyone is holding is let out at once. Kagami slips into his own seat, eyes still cautious, but the man across from him doesn’t seem to be playing any tricks on them. He looks irritated, maybe, but mostly just worn out. Kagami can understand the sentiment. 

He hears the door slip open a bit further before it’s shut again, and two men take their seats beside him. The first man is the bartender, obviously, with the promised jug of water in hand. Moriyama takes the seat closest to Kasamatsu, and he leans over to mutter something into the man’s ear. Kasamatsu’s response is to roll his eyes and swat him away before shoving the bottle of untouched sake his way. The bartender gleefully pours himself a glass. The next man—Kobori, according to the phantom—sits closer to Moriyama than he does to Kagami, leaving a large space between the two parties. Kagami recognizes him as the waiter from earlier, the one who had taken their drink orders. He wears the same solemn expression and sits ramrod-straight, eyes hard as he takes in the rest of their group. 

The careful silence is broken by Kasamatsu clearing his throat. When all eyes are on him, he starts. “From what I’ve gathered, I’m sure you all know who I am, but I think introductions are in order nonetheless.”

“Introductions,” Izuki interrupts, only belatedly realizing his carelessness. “That’s awfully casual of us.”

The man shrugs. “Who says this can’t be a casual meeting. You’ve got questions and are looking for answers. I’ve got answers, and a few questions of my own. It’s mutually beneficial for us to be on equal terms here.”

“That’s an awfully simple way to put it.” Kiyoshi winces, putting on what Kagami can tell is a carefully-made façade of innocence. “But I don’t think it would hurt.”

Hyuuga nods at Kiyoshi. “Fair enough.” 

They start with Koganei, who nervously shields himself away in Mitobe’s shadow as he introduces the two of them, then work their way through to Hyuuga and then Kagami. He opens his mouth, but before he can speak, Kobori talks over him, starting his own introduction. Kagami lets his mouth close, dumbly, and listens.

“Kobori Kouji,” he says. “Second Commander of the Western Defensive Battalion.” 

To his right, the man takes a long sip of his drink then places his glass back down. “Moriyama Yoshitaka. I’m a member of His Lordship’s personal guard.”

Izuki whistles. “Military! And here I thought this was just a bar.”

Moriyama smirks lazily. With his hands free, he takes another glass fills it with water, passing it to Kagami with a wink. “Well, I make a mean foreign cocktail and I guess I just didn’t want my talents to go to waste.”

“So this bar and everything is just a cover?” Kagami asks as he takes the glass, frowning.

“I wouldn’t call it that. But you have to start somewhere if you want to move up the ranks, and it’s hard to help your family make a living on the salary of your average foot soldier,” he replies, tone blasé. 

Kagami doesn’t try to hide his skepticism. “Right.”

Finally, eyes turn to Kasamatsu at the end. He sighs, straightening up. It’s as if a switch is turned on. Suddenly that intimidating cut to his jaw and the proud line of his spine are back and he looks ten years younger and twenty years wiser. “Kasamatsu Yukio. Like Moriyama here I’m also a member of His Lordship’s guard.”

This time the silence is more stunned than awkward. “E-Excuse me?” Hyuuga manages to choke out. 

“First in Command.” Kasamatsu raises an eyebrow. “I guess you’re less informed than I thought.”

Kiyoshi and Izuki both throw Hyuuga concerned glances. He regains his composure and pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose with force. “I guess I just got some questionable intel.” He sends an icy glare Kagami’s way, and the redhead responds with his own flabbergasted expression. 

“No,” Kasamatsu leans back, chin turned up a bit proudly. “That’s a good thing, I suppose. It means someone’s doing their job out there.”

This time Izuki speaks for the captain. “I’m not sure we follow.”

Moriyama leans over onto the table in front of him. “Well then let’s start with what it is you know so we can figure out how this meeting should go. I think we were all surprised to hear about the band of vagabonds showing up on our doorstep with an Idol in tow, so I believe you owe at least some intel.”

Kagami snorts, drawing everyone’s attention. “Surprised? You say that like we weren’t led here.” 

Kasamatsu’s face sours considerably. “It’s not as if we-… You were led here _today_ because of… _unforeseeable_ complications that needed to be dealt with.”

“Look at you, trying to sound so formal,” Moriyama snorts, taking another sip from his glass. 

Kobori throws him a stern glance. “Moriyama.”

Kagami takes note of Kasamatsu’s more irritable demeanor and he knows instantly where to prod. “Yeah, Kise seems like a tricky guy to keep track of.”

That irritated glower turns on him. Kagami matches it for a long, deadlocked pause, but before long Kasamatsu huffs. “Don’t let me keep you from your introduction. We saved you for last for a reason,” he says, steering the topic away as quickly as he can.

“You obviously know already so do I even need one?” Kagami asks. 

Kasamatsu smirks. “It’s not very polite or respectful for guests to deny their hosts common courtesy and formality.”

Kagami’s lips twitch in a frown, but now is definitely not the time to be childish. “Kagami Taiga. Now that we’re done with those are you gonna tell us what we’re doing here?”

Kasamatsu narrows his eyes at him. “I think Moriyama made it clear earlier that we’d like to hear your side of the story first.”

“Fine,” Kagami says, growing more serious. He turns his head to Hyuuga for confirmation before proceeding. “But if that’s going to happen I think we’re missing someone important.”

Kasamatsu stares back at him, but there’s something like a challenge tugging at the thin line of his mouth. With no answer coming, Kiyoshi leans forward. “Kagami, are you sure you’re right about him? He said—”

Kagami rolls his eyes. “I don’t care what he said, I know what I’m seeing.” And it’s true. He’s really getting a lot of milage out of his newfound skill, because when he scans the room, he sees the iridescent shimmering of all parties present clear as day. At his side, the almost-translucent purple and green hues of the two to his right are tinged with a yellow sheen. Even more prominent, though, is Kasamatsu’s own aura, which flickers between silvery-grey and gold, and the sand-like waves of aura spilling out through the room from the hard case in the corner. “He has to be lying, because there’s no way this guy isn’t the Lord we’re looking for.”

The calm, if not annoyed, expression never leaves Kasamatsu’s face. “I didn’t lie.”

Hyuuga scowls. “You just omitted the truth.”

Again, Kasamatsu shrugs. “I didn’t do that either.”

Koganei’s mouth opens and closes a few times before he speaks. “How can you be a personal guard to the Lord and the Lord at the same time?”

Moriyama’s amused chuckle interrupts him. “Wow, you really know nothing about Kaijou, do you?”

Kagami thinks about it for a moment. It does seem strange, but this would be a lot of backtracking and going in circles for him to be lying. As he thinks, he hears Kuroko chuckle quietly at the back of his mind. _What?_

_I am trying to let you all figure this out without my interference so as not to stir up more trouble or get ourselves in a messy situation,_ he says. _But_ ** _honestly_** _._

Kagami’s frown dips down further. _I really don’t need riddles right now, Kuroko_. 

He feels Kuroko sigh. _Think back to what you overheard earlier, Kagami-kun. It’s very simple._

Simple my ass, he thinks, and since he doesn’t feel any painful twinges he supposes he managed to keep that to himself. But if Kuroko is right, it shouldn’t be that hard to figure out. He just has to think back to what he’d heard them say before and—

Oh. 

Kagami opens the eyes he hadn’t realize he’d closed. Moriyama is saying something mockingly to Izuki who seems to be bantering back, but across the table Kasamatsu’s eyes are locked on him in a curious stare.

“You’re the Lord, but you’re not the _Lord_. Of Kaijou, that is,” Kagami says, halting the general conversation. Kasamatsu’s expression doesn’t change. “That’s why you’re not where we thought you’d be.”

Izuki turns his attention away from Moriyama. “What do you mean?”

Preening, Kagami folds his arms across his chest. “We’re thinking about the terminology wrong. We assumed that the Emperor’s Lord had to be the actual reigning Lord of Kaijou from one of the main families.”

Moriyama clicks his tongue. “Don’t get too ahead of yourself. That part is still true. It runs through bloodlines, everyone knows that.”

Kagami smirks at him. “Don’t worry,” he says. “I guess I didn’t realize until now that it was bugging me that we were looking for a guy with the last name Kasamatsu when all you guys have been telling me is that the territories are named after their Lords.” 

The right side of the table doesn’t look worried, only vaguely impressed with him as he speaks. The same goes for Kasamatsu. Kagami turns to look at his seniors and watches as Hyuuga seems to catch on first, his face morphing from recognition to shamed irritation in an instant. 

Unwilling to stop now that he’s on a roll, Kagami sets up for the finale. “Of course the Emperor passes through the original family’s bloodline, so how was it that you ended up snatching him away from your uncle?”

It goes quiet as the rest of Seirin finally catches on, and Kasamatsu pins Kagami with an impressed smirk. “That wasn’t so difficult, was it? You should bring your Emperor out so I can congratulate him for that deduction.”

Kagami matches him. “Not until you do the same.” He doesn’t mention that Kuroko’s not really at his beck and call, per se, but he figures he can call the man’s bluff.

“It was worth a shot,” Kasamatsu says with a sigh. “We can get to them later. I’d rather talk to you without either of them here first anyway.”

He goes to reach for the sake but Kobori beats him to it. The larger man scoops up the bottle and waits for Kasamatsu to properly hand over his glass, which he does with obvious distaste. Once the glass is filled Kasamatsu takes it back and places it beside him before going to reach for the bottle a second time. This time as well Kobori won’t let him take it. Instead he lets Moriyama pour his glass for him. The grimace on the Lord’s face is equal parts frustrated and pained as he watches his companion pour for the rest of the table.

When Moriyama is finally finished, Kasamatsu begins again. “You’re right. The current feudal lord of Kaijou’s territory is my uncle on my mother’s side. As the eldest son of the Lord before him the Emperor’s allegiance was passed down to him when his father died. That’s how it always has been,” he says, a sarcastic bite to his words. “But then it got passed down to me instead.”

The “unfortunately” goes unsaid, but Kagami can hear it anyway.

“How?” Kiyoshi asks, taking a casual sip from his glass.

Moriyama sighs. “I guess we’re doing our explanations first in the end anyway.”

Kasamatsu quiets him with a weary glare. He turns to the instrument case laid across the floor and continues to speak as he carefully opens the clasps. “I haven’t always been a member of his Lordship’s guard. I used to lead my own battalion, but things have changed. A few years back I was careless and poked my nose where it shouldn’t have been and got ahold of something I shouldn’t have messed with.”

At that, he pulls something out of the case and sets it gently on the table before him. It’s the mirror from before, and even without using Kuroko’s ability to look at it Kagami can suddenly feel a more palpable hum of energy in the air. 

“Young Master–,” Kobori starts.

Kasamatsu sends him a withering look. “It’s fine. And, dammit, call me by my name, Kobori. At least while we’re here.

Hesitant, the large man looks to Moriyama, who give him a small smile.

“I’m sure you all know what this is,” the Lord says, picking it up and carefully turning it over in his hands.

Kagami nods. “The Idol’s token,” he mutters, dazed by watching the light dance off of it. 

His mouth is set in a thin, hard line. “As the second in command of one of the highest ranked battalions of our army, as well as the man’s nephew, I had special access to the family household. I wandered into an area I shouldn’t have been in while looking for his Lordship. The mirror was…,” his voice trails off, eyes going distant as the mirror flickers the light across his face. “As much as he would love to pin this on me, I never intended to take control away from him. When I went into the room, it was lying on the vanity and I… I couldn’t _not_ pick it up. It was like…” Again he stops, shaking his head.

Kagami knows the sentiment. “Like being drawn in by a current you can’t control.”

Kasamatsu gives a short laugh. “Right, I forgot you would know already.” His face sours further. “The Idols need strong hosts, and the fact of the matter is that the Amber Idol sensed my potential and sought me out. He saw something more in me than he did in my uncle, whatever that means, and drew me in whether I wanted to be chained to him or not.”

Koganei’s head tilts as he thinks. “Wouldn’t it be the other way around?”

Kasamatsu shrugs. “Phrase it however you want, but the connection goes both ways. I may have control over his token, but he made the decision to take me as his host,” the Lord scoffs. “I lost my position and my title to become a guard dog for a paranoid uncle who trusts me so little that he would rather have me always in his sights than in any position that poses a threat to him.”

At his side, Moriyama snorts softly. “So the celebrated commander of the 7th Battalion was promoted to His Lordship’s Hand and was officially welcomed into the main branch of the family for his valor and bravery on the battlefield!”

Next to him, Kobori’s eyes narrow, pained. “Don’t say it like he doesn’t deserve the distinction, Moriyama.”

A long pull from his drink and Moriyama lets out a satisfied sigh. “ _That_ he deserves, but a demotion dressed up as a promotion shows just how much they valued his leadership.”

The air hangs heavy in the room after that. Everything is quiet, but Hyuuga leans forward, arms braced on the table. “That’s why it was so hard to find anything out about you in town. You changed your name.”

The Lord’s eyes narrow. “How did you figure that out, anyway?”

Moriyama snorts softly into the glass at his lips. “Golden boy strikes again.”

Kasamatsu hums lowly, agreeing, and Kagami notices how he glares briefly at the mirror before looking up to the Captain. “Yes, my name changed, not that I had much of a say in it. Members of the military might recognize my father’s name, but it isn’t generally known to most people in town.”

“The Yo–,” Kobori cuts himself off sharply, “Commander Kasamatsu has been a favorite among Kaijou’s militia for years. He climbed the ranks on his own and was a leading strategic force in several operations. He’s led some incredible victories, including a major stand on our western front two years ago.”

Hyuuga’s scowl draws deep lines in his forehead. “A real war hero, aren’t you?”

Kasamatsu holds up a hand to halt Hyuuga. “They were mostly if not all defensive operations, I assure you. The one Kobori brings up was an attempt to safeguard one of our few agricultural villages that was being threatened by Rakuzan’s attempts at expansion.”

“He saved a lot of people that day,” Kobori says, a staunch smile on his otherwise stern face. “He’s a good commander, the best our military had.”

“Good enough to secure loyalties among those of us he left behind in the ranks,” Moriyama chimes in, a similar smile tugging at his lips. “Good enough to get some of us to abandon post with him just to make sure he had some allies at his side.”

“At any rate,” Kasamatsu says gruffly, faintly pink in the cheeks, “Kasamatsu is not the name I’m famous for anymore. When His Lordship found out that the Idol had abandoned him for his military upstart nephew he decided he had to keep the power in his hands somehow. The big show he made of everything simultaneously stripped me of my position and erased the name I was proud of. Now he keeps me on a leash so short I can barely breathe.”

Kagami quirks an eyebrow. “Well you’re out now,” he says bluntly.

Kasamatsu laughs, rough around the edges. “Sure, the one night I can sneak off, and only because the old man doesn’t care for crass foreign music. He wouldn’t dare drag himself down to some seedy bar in the lower districts of town.” He smiles lazily, something fond in the line of his mouth. “The establishment is owned by the family of one of my close subordinates.”

_Nakamura Shinya_ , Kuroko helpfully supplies, causing Kagami to jolt. He’d forgotten the spirit was technically listening in. _He’s manning the front with the one named Hayakawa now that the other two are with you_. 

Kagami hums low enough for Kuroko to pick it up but no one else. He tunes back in to what the Lord is saying. “He offered the place to me as a cover for meetings and when I found out I could exploit this loophole in my uncle’s hawkish presence, I took advantage of it. Now we use nights like these to convene and discuss.”

“Who all is ‘we’?” Hyuuga asks.

Kasamatsu sends him a sly smile. “I guess I’ll just leave that up to your imagination.”

Of course, Kagami can’t let that go without one-upping his confidence. “There’s five of them total. Six if you include the Idol.”

The Lord blinks, taken aback, but he steels his gaze again and turns to Kagami. “I don’t even need to ask how you know that already, do I?”

Kagami feels a pleasant, satisfied heat bubble up in his chest. “Our ace in the hole is full of surprises.”

Kasamatsu hums crossly. “Well he’s certainly fed you more information than ours has.”

With a resigned shrug, Moriyama reaches across the table to take the empty flask of sake and moves to stand up. “To be fair he tends to get that way whenever talk of the other Lords comes up. Pardon me,” he says, excusing himself and making his way out the door.

_Kuroko_ , Kagami thinks apprehensively.

The phantom is quick to respond. _I am already on it. I’ll keep an eye on him just in case_. 

_Right,_ Kagami thinks, watching the door slide back into place. _You know, we should just quit this whole mission of ours and become spies for hire._

Kuroko’s short chuckle lights up warmth in his chest, only curbed by the sharp pain at the back of his head like he’d just been swatted. _Keep the Lord talking, figure out what he wants. I am still fairly suspicious of why he is being so forthright with his information_

_That makes two of us_ , Kagami mutters, feeling the sudden absence of _something_ that he’s starting to recognize as the Idol making himself scarce. 

Apparently not just two of them, because no sooner has he felt Kuroko leave thanHyuuga suddenly leans back and crosses his arms. He watches the Lord carefully, eyes narrowed. “Why the hell are you telling us this?”

The Lord sighs, placing the mirror back down on the table. His eyes are sharp as they stare down at the gold disk, but there’s a shadow of weariness ringing them. “Because I have a gut feeling that we have similar interests in mind and I’m hoping you’ll take my words sincerely so we can build trust and make something work between us.”

Kiyoshi stiffens up beside Hyuuga, brow furrowed. “Forgive us for being overly cautious, but you’re revealing a lot of potentially harmful information to people who, for all intents and purposes, are your enemies.”

“Perhaps,” Kasamatsu says, expression serious. “I am still curious about that, to be honest. Kise seems to think you have intentions driven solely by that Idol of yours and not any specific territory. Is that true?”

Hyuuga’s mouth is a stiff line, but he nods. “We’re not working for any other Lords or Idols, if that’s what you mean. More the opposite, really.”

Kasamatsu lets out a tired laugh. “That’s certainly a relief. I don’t know how anyone would have handled hearing of one territory having _two_ Emperors on their side.” He shakes his head, then lifts it, eyes narrowed. “If that’s the case then what are you doing here?” 

Kagami opens his mouth to speak but catches himself. He looks over to Hyuuga, who seems to understand his request for permission and gestures a hand out, as if telling him to continue. “It was just reconnaissance at first, now that we had the upper hand with our Idol’s skill set. But the Amber Idol saw us coming, or sensed us coming, really.”

It’s a bit funny to see how Kasamatsu’s mouth, set in a thin, strict line, still twitches up proudly at that. Maybe he’s not as upset with the Idol’s burden as he tries to make it seem.

He continues, “It wasn’t like we had an attack plan or anything. We wanted to get more information on you and your intentions, then branch out and do the same in the other territories.”

“Sounds innocent enough,” Kasamatsu says, fingers drumming lightly on the table. “But what is your end game? Selling that information, or doing something else with it?”

Kagami feels a fire in his belly, feels the slip of finger-like warmth smooth across his left shoulder as if Kuroko were standing behind him, poised at the ready. _If I may?_

A smirk tugs at his lips. _Go for it. Make it flashy._

The breath of a laugh in his ear— _Juvenile as always, Kagami-kun—_ makes his heart stutter as the air suddenly whips up behind him, causing his hair to sweep forward across his temples and tickle at his forehead. Space seems to displace itself as Kuroko takes form behind him, hand slowly becoming solid on his shoulder. It squeezes into the fabric of his shirt gently, and Kagami feels the energy unfurl out from it in cool licks across his skin. Kagami doesn’t turn to face him—he figures the impact of the moment is stronger if he continues to watch the Lord head-on in challenge—but he hears the phantom clear his voice politely and can picture the barely-there smile on his face. “We’re trying to find a way to separate Lords and Idols.”

Kobori looks completely awestruck at Kagami’s right, but Kasamatsu is impressively unperturbed where his sits. His eyes dart down to the mirror on the table for a brief moment before he shakes his head.

“While I appreciate the theatrics,” he says, looking over Kagami’s shoulder at Kuroko, “I think you should start with a proper introduction.”

Carefully sweeping his hands to the backs of his knees, Kuroko folds his hakama up beneath him as he lowers himself and takes his place on the floor at Kagami’s right. He sits with his back straight and his chin at a proud, even tilt. Just like when the phantom made his presence known back in the cave, Kagami is struck again by how regal the phantom can look, especially now that he presents himself like this in full attire. However, there’s something different about the intricate clothing now. The billowing white sleeves of his outer robe are tied up by dark crimson cords that expose his forearms andthe high-necked shirt underneath. The same color is present in the elaborate obi tied across his waist and showing just above the hakama. All this stands in stark contrast to the cool blue shades already present in his hair and eyes, which Kagami notes are once again ringed with gold. Even with his gaze trained on the Lord across from him, Kuroko quips through the bond, _It’s quite impolite to stare, Kagami-kun._

Kagami snorts, lips twitching. _And after all the crap you gave me about the red._

_Believe it or not, but I am just as surprised as you are. Perhaps it’s another effect of our bond._ Sly amusement slips through. _Is it flashy enough for you, Kagami-kun?_

He fights the grin. _Absolutely_.

Their conversation takes all of a second, and without breaking his composure Kuroko politely addresses the Lord. “My apologies. I am the former Idol of the Azure, the sixth member of the Emperors of Light.”

To his credit, Kasamatsu’s surprise only shows on his face very briefly. “Sixth?”

Kuroko smiles, but it holds no affection in it. “Yes, I have been told that information isn’t very well known.”

“Six of you bastards, huh…,” the Lord leans back in his chair looking stunned. 

The phantom tilts his head to the side, “I am surprised that Kise-kun did not inform you of this before our meeting.”

Kasamatsu’s face falls into a dark scowl. “Yeah, well, you and I both.”

Without missing a beat, Kuroko continues. “To give him credit, he did not seem to be aware that I was even alive until three days ago. That shocked him as much as it did me, to be quite honest.” 

“He still could have told me,” Kasamatsu grits out through a clenched jaw. 

“True,” Kuroko replies blithely. “It’s possible that he was trying to sort it out himself. My reappearance on the playing field is enough to cause him to rethink a few things, I think.” 

“What kind of things?”

Just as Kuroko goes to speak, the door slides open. Moriyama makes to saunter in, but freezes for a moment in the entry as Kuroko cocks his head to the side and turns one shimmering eye on him. The man looks panicked for all of a moment before Kasamatsu nods slowly to him from his place at the end of the table. Once certain the situation is safe, he tries to pass the situation off with a wobbly smile. “Good thing I brought extra glasses, huh?”

“Indeed,” the phantom says, watching Moriyama from the corner of his eye.

The man lingers in the doorway for a moment before carefully moving to his seat at the table again. He looks to his commander for further approval, but the Lord shakes his head. He takes the glasses and pours one out slowly, carefully. As the man finishes, he eyes the Idol, sliding the glass over to Moriyama to pass on.

Kuroko takes the proffered drink in both hands and a light, knowing smile perks up the corners of his lips. “Plum wine.”

Kasamatsu’s brow furrows, nonplussed, but Kagami knows the significance. There’s the faintest memory of sunlight hot and thick on his neck and cicadas crying in his ear as Kuroko takes a sip beside him. After he does so, he reaches out and takes the flask from Moriyama—who is too stunned to resist—and pours a second glass. “If you’re going to serve this, you might as well bring Kise-kun out to enjoy it as well,” he says as he does so.

The realization dawns on Kasamatsu’s face, and he shakes his head exasperatedly. It seems like he’s going to argue the point for a moment, but he sighs and gives a firm nod. “Seems only fair.”

He reaches out to the mirror again, ghosting his fingers across the reflective surface, and it’s like the palpable energy that Kagami had felt hanging over the room earlier runs out across the floor and up into the air. The feel of Kuroko’s energy slips into his veins again and he lets the phantom push his sight back into his eyes so he can see the shimmer of aura as it solidifies behind the Lord. It’s less of the rush of air that Kuroko’s own appearance feels like and more like the image of light poking through clouds: a shimmering haze of gold that filters in until it bathes the room completely and the Idol is there, wisps of energy rising like dust off his shoulders. 

As the air settles around him, Kise swallows and looks up. His mouth is set in a hard line, but his eyes burn as he stares across the table at Kuroko. Kagami feels goosebumps across his arms and something like a hard weight slowly begins to press down against his chest. He glances over at the phantom through the corner of his eye and tries pushing his own concern back against the bond, but the second he does so, a wall seems to go up between them, blocking his attempts off. Annoyance roils in his stomach, but he holds back. This is a moment for them, not him, he guesses.

“Kuroko,” the Idol says, and he grimaces like the name sounds strange in his mouth. 

“Kise-kun,” Kuroko replies, dipping his head down in formal greeting. He pushes the second glass of plum wine across the table. Moriyama takes it at the half way point and passes it down within Kise’s reach.

Kise opens his mouth a few times to speak, but every time he tries he stops himself and thinks more. When he finally works up the courage, he brings a hand up to his head to brush through his hair sheepishly. “Well… guess you guys figured out my hints, huh?” he asks, slipping back into a more casual way of speaking, but his expression is cautious, like he’s testing the waters to see if it’s okay. 

Kuroko doesn’t make any kind of move or reaction, and before Kagami can speak for him Kasamatsu throws a glare at the Idol and elbows him in the side. Kise crumples, yelping ungracefully. “R-Rude!”

Kasamatsu rolls his eyes. “Like you’re one to talk. Show some respect.”

“It wasn’t _dis_ respectful,” he whines.

“Well it wasn’t _respectful_ either,” Kasamatsu retaliates. “Rein in that attitude of yours before I send you back.”

Rubbing at his injured side, the Idol pouts in his Lord’s direction. “ _So_ rude,” he mumbles tartly. Kasamatsu responds with a grunt, jabbing him again and digging his arm in deeper. The Idol squirms and whines.

At Kagami’s side the Captain makes a strangled noise. When he looks over, the entire line of Seirin’s members looks severely thrown off, as if waiting for some kind of shoe to drop. Well, Kagami can’t blame them because the scene is… weird. Not exactly what he’d expected the dynamic between the pair would be, coming from what he’d seen of both of them individually. Judging from Moriyama and Kobori’s lack of surprise, this must be a common enough scene between the two. Still, watching the Idol and his Lord bicker like siblings lifts a bit of the tension from the air. 

It especially seems to change Kuroko, whose shoulders sag as he sighs. “The hints certainly did help us speed this process up. Tactless, but effective,” he says. It’s a backhanded compliment, but there’s no detectable bite to his words. 

Kise shifts away from Kasamatsu as far as he can in his bunched up robes. “I thought you would have found us earlier, you know? I know you couldn’t pick up my signal, but giving you the name was a pretty big hint,” he says with a put-upon sigh.

Kasamatsu seethes at his side. “Something which, by the way, you didn’t think to clear with me first?”

The Idol’s hands shoot up in mock surrender. “Totally my fault! But I was in kind of a bind at the time so I couldn’t really play carrier pigeon.” He punctuates his point by tapping at his head.

With a grunt, Kasamatsu’s scowl lessens. Judging by how much he gets across with just a single grunt, it this is a common form of communication between the two of them, Kagami thinks.

“Sorry to have been such an inconvenience at the time,” Kuroko drawls. “To be fair you paid us back and then some when you almost killed Kagami-kun.” 

The room quiets. Across the table, Kise looks genuinely stunned, and a harsh glare from Kasamatsu has him waving his hands defensively in front of him. “No way,” he says in a punched-out tone. “I didn’t do anything like that. When did I almost do that?”

Kagami leans forward. “When you zapped my energy enough to leave me almost on empty. I was out less than a minute after you left us and it took me three days to come back.”

Kise’s mouth opens and closes a few times, his face screwing up in confusion. “That’s not possible. I mean yeah, I tried to weaken you a bit, but the second I was off of you, you should have started gaining it back.” Next to him Kasamatsu leans one elbow on the table and fixes him with a pressing glare. “Honest! I just wanted to scare him a bit,” he pleads.

“Well you obviously succeeded, didn’t you?” Kasamatsu deadpans.

Kise pushes himself further into the Lord’s face. “I’m telling the truth! I took only a little, just enough to keep him down.”

“Fine, fine,” Kasamatsu sighs, cuffing the Idol against his temple with the heel of his palm. It doesn’t look too forceful, but it’s enough to cause Kise to fall back into his proper seated position, though not without a small, betrayed pout gracing his features. When Kasamatsu speaks again, it’s with the reined in politeness of a military commander again. “No matter what the circumstances behind the situation, we apologize for any inconvenience that came to you due to his actions. I hope his negligence won’t interfere with our negotiations.”

Kagami looks over to the side of the table where the others are sitting. Hyuuga has his drink folded between his hands, and when he catches Kagami looking his way he straightens and nods. “I don’t think that will be a problem. Kagami, Kuroko?”

Of course he’s still miffed about the incident with Kise in the alley—the tired ache in his muscles is a pretty good reminder of why his annoyance is justified, he thinks—but the best plan is to push that aside. Kise’s confusion is weird to say the least, and he gets the feeling something doesn’t quite fit in the equation, but maybe cooperation is the answer. Folding his arms loosely across his chest, Kagami shrugs. “Not at all, Captain.”

The room turns to Kuroko, but the phantom is silent. With a gentle prod from Kagami’s side of the bond he musters up a small, polite smile. “Yes, of course.”

“Good,” Kasamatsu says, taking a sip from his glass. “Earlier you said that your reappearance would cause Kise to rethink things. Why?”

The smile on Kuroko’s face doesn’t falter. “My companions and I left on less than savory terms. Thinking I was dead is one thing for him to process, but considering my actions before my untimely demise, I think he’s been a bit nervous about what my return will bring.”

Kasamatsu looks at him cautiously, then turns back to Kise. The Idol’s head is dipped down, hands worrying the fabric across his thighs as he avoids the Lord’s gaze. When he realizes Kise won’t give him anything, Kasamatsu turns back, tilting his chin up defiantly, and speaks. “And what will it bring?”

Kagami snorts. “Apparently he wasn’t clear enough earlier. We’re not here to add another piece to the playing field or to challenge you for your territory.”

“Exactly,” Kuroko says, and as he straightens up even further, Kagami feels a rushing chill go down his spine. “I am not here to join the game, but to break it completely, and I will do so by any means necessary.”

Kasamatsu is quiet, mulling over his thoughts. “What means are you referring to?” he asks slowly.

“The most logical way to do this will be to break the bonds that the Lords have over their Idols,” Kuroko replies.

Whether conscious or not, Kasamatsu’s hand slides across the table to lay on top of the mirror. Behind him, Kise stiffens, but Kasamatsu raises a hand to stop him. “Interesting idea, but you’re not the first group to rise up with that intention. Not even the first try here in Kaijou. Unsurprisingly, all other attempts have failed.”

“Perhaps,” Kuroko says, unruffled. “But it should have been a given that mortals cannot break those bonds. The only hope of doing so is to use the Idols’ own power against them.”

Kise’s brow furrows and he leans forward on his knees, questions obviously forming in his head. He finally looks to Kasamatsu, and Kagami wonders if they’re able to communicate just as he and Kuroko are. Judging by the almost imperceptible nod Kasamatsu sends the Idol as he stares Kagami down, it’s pretty likely.

Kuroko seems to pick up on it too, so he gives them a moment before continuing. “However, with this petty contest going on I’m fairly confident when I say that I doubt any of the Emperors and their vassals have been too intent on ending the game prematurely. So, it is time that someone stepped forward and did it for them.”

Kasamatsu’s grip on the mirror goes tense. Kise’s eyes dart to his Lord, hard and concerned. “Enough preamble,” the man snaps. “What’s stopping you from doing so now?”

“Insufficient knowledge, to be quite honest,” Kuroko responds blithely, and it shocks Kagami with how forthright he’s being with the information. “It’s only been done once that I know of, and the results were less than appealing.” A black, icy shiver runs down Kagami’s spine. He can’t tell if it’s from Kuroko or himself recalling the memory they now share, but either way it’s unnerving and enough to send a spike of nausea through him. “I’m hoping to find an alternative, and that means searching a bit longer.”

The Lord’s hand slackens. He appears to take a calming breath and then falls back into his seat. “So, you’ll sever the Emperors from their Lords. To what end? To come from behind and take the field yourself?”

Kuroko’s eyes harden. “Don’t insult me like that,” he says, voice sharp to the point that it takes even Kasamatsu aback. “My stakes in this are purely to reestablish balance where my former comrades have failed. This contest of theirs has gone on for long enough.”

Kasamatsu’s eyebrow’s hike up his forehead. “You make it sound like they’ve been coercing the various territories to do this.”

The phantom huffs out a silent, barbed laugh. The embers of Kuroko’s emotions grow warm in Kagami’s chest. “No, I’m sure that people like your uncle have thrived on the power it’s given them. Maybe you have too and are just waiting for the opportune moment. Is that right, Kise-kun?”

To his credit, instead of cowering back against Kuroko’s advances this time, Kise sets his shoulders and meets the phantom’s gaze hotly. “Of course Lords of the past have. I won’t deny the fighting I’ve done.” He suddenly seems to gain momentum and rises so he sits tall and proud. “But if you think this is just a game between us then you are so mistaken. It might have started that way, when I was stupid enough to take the bait, but some of us stopped fighting for the _prize_ a long time ago.”

The fire slowly burning in Kagami’s chest seems to be stoked by these words, but instead of flaring into a painful heat, it burns warm. Kagami would call the feeling intrigued but cautious. Kagami speaks for the phantom, whose eyes are molten at the edges where they stare down Kise with careful intrigue. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Kise’s eyes narrow, and he looks more like the man who entered the alleyway three days ago than the one who left it. He seems more resolved, more determined, almost the spitting image of the Lord at his side. 

“I’m sorry to say it like this,” he starts, “but neither of you have been around long enough to see the bigger picture here so don’t talk like you know what’s been going on. I mean yeah, I fought recklessly at the start of all this. We all did. I got angry and vengeful when my stake of land was taken from me and I was reduced to nothing, so of course I let myself be used by Kaijou’s Lords to fight back, and of course let them exploit my power. I won’t deny that.” Kise’s jaw clenches, but his eyes are bright. “But I’m not like that anymore. I’m fighting for something that matters now.”

Kuroko’s hand clenches in his lap and the flare in Kagami’s chest sparks and jumps, like a fire crackling to life. “Fighting is fighting no matter the motivation.”

Kise shakes his head at him. “That’s just what someone from an outsider’s position would say, but you’re wrong. I’ve seen generations of this family go by, all of them after only after their own motives. Power, land, money, all _greed_ , and I bought into it too because I was desperate for something to cling to coming off of my own failures.” As his voice grows stronger, Kagami can see the tell-tale shimmer to his already golden eyes even from all the way across the table. “I was used so much that I lost sight of what mattered outside of revenge, but that’s not what I’m doing anymore. No, what _we’re_ doing anymore. Commander Kasamatsu isn’t driven by the same motivations as everyone else before him, and he’s far more noble than anyone else I’ve been bonded to. He’s the first one I’ve–”

The Idol cuts himself off abruptly, the magical shimmer to his eyes flickering out. He flushes, his eyes snapping over to Kasamatsu, who looks back at him with a somewhat baffled expression.

An amused breath of laughter comes from the side of the table, and everyone turns to look at Moriyama. “What’d I say?” he says as he gestures to Kasamatsu, a lazy but sincere smile on his face. “The man inspires loyalties.”

Kise purses his lips and puffs out his cheeks, still dusted pink, in an attempt to mask his embarrassment. Moriyama meets his gaze with a quirked eyebrow, causing the Idol to deflate and sober up again. When he faces Kuroko and Kagami again, he is all business. “I pay the price of my stupidity every day with the guilt from watching the people of this country taken down ruthlessly because of wars I either started or didn’t move to stop,” he says softly. “But I’ve learned, and I’m taking that guilt and channeling it into something that matters. Don’t cheapen the stance I’ve taken by accusing me of toying with people’s lives even now.”

The weight behind Kise’s words stuns Kagami, and apparently Kuroko as well, judging from the low simmer the heat in his chest has become. The Idol seems sincere, adamantly so, and it’s a little off-putting with all of the assumptions Kagami had held before coming into Kaijou. The Kise that Kagami had met in the alleyway seemed to be the one Kuroko had known from centuries back, according to Kuroko’s less-than-flattering descriptions, but this one is different. The same sentiment echoes over from Kuroko’s side of the bond, not in words but in the sensation of curious intrigue that they both share. When Kagami looks over to Kasamatsu, he can feel that Kuroko is doing the same, as if they both are thinking the same thing: this is what an Idol looks like when correctly paired with a Lord. This is what it’s like for two beings to sync up perfectly in their ideology and drive.

Speaking of the man, Kasamatsu has been silent for a long time, arms crossed and watching the conversation carefully. When he lifts his head from where it’s been hidden partially behind his hands, he’s smiling, of all things. “Fine.”

Not only Kagami, but the rest of the group seems floored as well. “Fine?” Hyuuga says, his voice pitched up in disbelief. 

The man shifts in his seat, straightening and folding his hands across the table, mirror in hand. “I’m willing to concede to your demands,” Kasamatsu says plainly. 

From his end of the table, Izuki sits forward and speaks. “You understand what we’re talking about, right?”

Quirking an eyebrow, Kasamatsu responds blandly, “You want to break my bloodline’s bond with Kise. It’s not very hard to understand. But I assume that I get to make a deal with you as well.”

Kagami’s eyes narrow. “Why should we make a deal with you?”

Kasamatsu meets his gaze fiercely. “Because unlike his Lordship I have my people’s priorities in mind, not my own, and I’m not above pleading for external help when the chance presents itself. There’s something coming and I _need_ friends, not enemies.”

Hyuuga balances his chin on his folded hands. “What kind of deal are you looking for?”

Kasamatsu turns to him. “I’ll promise to let you break the bond between Kaijou’s bloodline and the Idol of Amber when you figure out how to do so—with the assumption that it will apply to all of the other territories and their Lords—on the condition that you help us with a favor first, one that I think is mutually beneficial.”

The Captain reaches up a hand to push his glasses up the bridge of his nose, and he glances over the tops of them as he does so. “What favor is that?”

“You’re going off to gather information from the other territories. I want information on one in particular.”

“Touou,” Kagami murmurs, remembering various hints they’d left through the night’s conversation.

“Very perceptive, aren’t you?” Kasamatsu smirks. “But yes. We’re in need of information on Touou’s future plans.”

“To help you with an attack?” Hyuuga counters.

The Lord scoffs. “The opposite, actually. I want to stop an attack from happening.”

Hyuuga blinks, surprised. “How so?”

Kasamatsu lets out a disgruntled grunt. “My uncle is preparing an offensive on Touou that I’m sure is going to get a lot of our people killed for no great benefits to us. We’ve been trying to find a way to stop it before it can happen, but we’ve been less than successful.”

Izuki frowns, drawing a hand up to his chin. “If it’s going to result in so many casualties then why is he planning it in the first place?” 

From where he sits across from Izuki, Moriyama’s expression hardens, and his tone is sour as he speaks. “The man is jealous of the fact that Kasamatsu took the Idol from him, but more than that he’s scared of the weight Kasamatsu’s favor among the military holds. He knows that the only claim he has to leadership is his birthright, whereas the Commander has proven his own claim through actions and circumstances. Taking Kise is just another thing to tip the scale further in Kasamatsu’s favor.”

Kobori nods. “Now that he’s removed Kasamatsu from his position as Commander his Lordship is making plans to bolster favor among our militia. He thinks going against our historic enemy is the best way to gain it.” 

A memory comes to Kagami’s mind with particular vividness. Kise looming above him, voice sharp with acid: _Be honest with me, did Touou send you? Did they pick a nice, little stand-in for the real deal to drive the knife in further? Wouldn’t that just be ever so poetic!_

“You have a lot of bad blood with Touou, don’t you?” he murmurs, rubbing at his chest at the memory of the hollow feeling of energy being sapped from him. As if sensing something, Kuroko looks to him, frowning. His energy slides into the empty space in his chest and Kagami sends him a small, wry smile. 

“That’s an understatement if I’ve ever heard one,” Moriyama drawls, swirling the glass in his hand. “It was the Touou family that cemented Kaijou’s place at the bottom of the pack early on. They stole most of the viable farming land from what used to be our southern border and led the way for other territories to trample all over us in the centuries that followed. Lord Kaijou wants to make a move on an area that Touou grabbed from us in the first Idolic War that inevitably secured their victory over us in the long run.”

Kiyoshi hums thoughtfully. “Sounds like he’s trying to make a statement.”

“Exactly,” Kasamatsu growls, rolling his eyes. “It’s a symbolic move to garner appeal, but it’s unbelievably risky and an unnecessary gamble of our people’s lives. I _can’t_ let that happen.”

“His Lordship is planning to move blindly into that area on pride and chauvinism alone. We’ve been trying to stall his actions, but he’s adamant,” Moriyama says beside him. “”

Kobori’s brow-line furrows, “And then to make matters worse, we’re almost certain that an attack from Touou is looming on the horizon anyway.”

Koganei sits up at his end of the table, interest piqued. “What makes you say that?”

Kobori glances somewhat hesitantly to Kasamatsu and Kise, but the Lord nods his head and lets him continue. “After driving off a small group of them a few months ago my unit took back a small stretch of land that they’d been using as a base on the border. We found documents that we believe point to the repeated smaller attacks being reconnaissance for an even larger offensive later. Not just one, but two. One is planned for Kaijou, but we don’t know the details of where the other is headed yet.”

“Shit,” Hyuuga groans. The sentiment is echoed from all sides of the room.

“You can say that again,” Moriyama sighs, taking a sip from his glass. “We have just enough information to be worried but not enough to act on those worries.”

“So you can see how we’ve been backed into a corner.” Kasamatsu murmurs, voice hard even in its quiet timbre. “My uncle saw the documents as the perfect opening to take Touou by surprise while their forces are split, but again, it’s a serious risk. Instead of focusing on fortifying our defenses, he wants to charge ahead and bolster the morale of the troops on a small, vague hope for expansion and subsequently revenge.”

Kise, who has been watching the conversation quietly, turns forward again. “All we want is more intel so we can potentially stop him before he makes a rash decision.”

Sitting forward, Kiyoshi asks, “What’s stopping you from sending someone off yourself?”

“Six people is a small operation,” Kise shrugs, “Even if one of them is me. The Commander doesn’t want to risk sending too many people at the expense of leaving himself with fewer allies here, and he doesn’t want to send too few at the risk of them being discovered and overpowered.”

Koganei, who had turned to Mitobe a few minutes back, speaks up next. “Mitobe wants to know why you don’t just send Kise with whoever you send out to Touou?”

The Idol answers him with a shake of his head. “No can do. I’m bonded to my Lord, and though he can lend a little of my power to the rest of them, I can’t be passed on completely. I have to stick close to my token and him at all times.”

Kasamatsu nods, picking the mirror up off the table and cradling it in his hands, “And with his Lordship watching me like I hawk, I couldn’t leave even if I wanted to.”

“Why not just take on more allies?” Kiyoshi asks.

“You heard what I’ve said about my uncle,” Kasamatsu says flatly. “I have to keep it small for good reasons: more members means more chances for word to get out. The only people that I’ve involved are those who I know I can trust. If my uncle caught wind of this meeting or any others we’ve had, it might mean my head, and I don’t mean that figuratively. I’ve been quiet enough that he hasn’t been able to make a move on me yet, but if he found anything out it wouldn’t matter what my intentions were. The man wouldn’t hesitate to paint any indiscretion of mine as treason if it meant that he’d have the grounds to have me and those directly connected to me disposed of.” 

“That’s unbelievably cruel,” Koganei says softly.

“Well, that’s my uncle for you,” Kasamatsu sighs, haggard. “So there you have it. Now that I’ve spilled all of that, I hope that I can count the lot of you among the people I can trust, otherwise I’ve made a seriously stupid gamble.” 

“Just to be clear,” Kagami says. “All that you want from us is to pass on any information we manage to uncover on Touou’s tactics while we are already there looking for our own intel?” 

Kasamatsu nods. “Exactly. Seems fair enough.”

Hyuuga rolls his eyes, “Easier said than done.”

“Don’t be so sour,” Kiyoshi chides, knocking his shoulder into Hyuuga’s lightly. He turns to Kasamatsu, face serious. “Still, we’re necessarily going to be causing a stir out there. If we do manage to find that information and bring it to light for you to use, it won’t be hard to trace a connection back between our group and yours,” he murmurs. “That’s a big risk for you to take.”

“Sure, but it’s a necessary one,” Kasamatsu replies, voice firm and even. “One I’m willing to Take if it means saving a lot of people from pointless death. One that we all are.”

“One that, if successful, you’d risk Kise-kun for?” Kuroko says, voice dangerously quiet.

That causes Kasamatsu to pause. He doesn’t turn to face Kise, but he holds the mirror delicately between his index fingers and spins it slowly between them, looking over both sides carefully. After a moment, he speaks. “If you guys ultimately succeed, then the power that the Emperors’ contracts hold on us will end and potentially the wars with it. It won’t solve everything instantly, but I think it’s a start.” He looks up, back straight and head held tall in resolution. “If we succeed, I’m not risking Kise, I’m liberating him as well as the people of this country.”

At his side, Kise stiffens, head lifting slowly to face the Lord. “K-Kasamacchi…”

Before Kise can say anything else, Kasamatsu clears his throat noisily and lays both his hands flat on the table, his ears peaking red at the tips. “So that’s that. I think we’ve both been transparent enough with each other concerning our intentions. Do we have a deal?” 

On Seirin’s side of the room all eyes turn to Hyuuga. Even Kuroko, reticent and quiet at Kagami’s side, seems to default to the Captain for his judgement, head tilting just enough past Kagami’s shoulder to see. 

Hyuuga sits with his shoulders hunched up to his ears and eyes closed, thinking long and hard. Probably weighing the consequences. Kiyoshi leans over to whisper something to him, and they start their own quiet conversation to the side. Kagami takes the opportunity to ease a response out of the phantom. _Kuroko?_

The words rustle through the bond, and Kuroko’s reply comes through just as quietly. He sounds distracted, caught up in his own thoughts. _What is your impression, Kagami-kun?_

Kagami frowns, puzzled. _My impression?_

_Yes_ , Kuroko says, words soft and muted along his temple. _I worry that I might be letting my emotions get the better of me and that I am judging unfairly. I would like a second opinion._

Kagami almost isn’t able to hold his snorted laughter back. _If you’re asking what I think about this deal, I don’t really have an answer yet. My gut reaction tells me they’re being honest, but…_

Concern waves through the bond. _‘But’…?_

He hums in contemplation, careful to not make a sound out loud. _But I think we need to be careful regardless. I think they’ve got their heads in the right place, but I definitely don’t know enough about the history between Touou and Kaijou to make an accurate guess about what else Kasamatsu’ll use any information we pass on for._

A wash of cool energy slips down his shoulders to the small of his back: it’s Kuroko slowly letting the tension out of them. _I am glad it’s not just me who is worried._

Kagami prods the warmth of his own aura over, shoving at Kuroko lightly. _Yeah, well, don’t too caught up in the details just yet, alright? We’ll make the right call in the end._

Out of the corner of his eye, Kagami can see a small smile tug at Kuroko’s lips. _Has anyone told you how much of a hopeless optimist you are, Kagami-kun?_

Warmth curls up in Kagami’s belly, and he’s not sure which side of the bond it’s from. He smirks back. _Flattery will get you everywhere_ , he drawls with a heavy dose of sarcasm.

To his left, both Hyuuga and Kiyoshi sit back. “Fine, we accept your conditions.”

Kise perks up at the end of the table, lighting up with relief. Kasamatsu’s own reaction is more subdued, but the sigh that rushes out of him speaks for him. “Thank you,” he says, trying to hide strained hitch to his voice. 

Hyuuga smirks at him, “Well don’t thank us yet. We have to uphold our end of the bargain first.”

Kasamatsu’s own smirk is tired, but light. “You do that and we’ll uphold ours. Anything else anyone wants to bring up?”

Heads turn as everyone regards one another, checking for anyone with a question, and when no one speaks, Moriyama stands. “Well I guess that settles that,” he says before circling the table to gather glasses. Kobori stands a moment later to help him. 

“Seems like it,” Kiyoshi replies, handing his glass to Moriyama with a friendly smile. 

Kasamatsu also stands, his hand going to his shoulder to pop a crick in his neck. “There is one thing I should mention,” he says, looking over to Hyuuga. “You’ll all probably want to leave the same way you came. I don’t know how carefully my uncle’s counsel is watching me, but it is possible he’s got someone keeping tabs on this place. I’ll send one of my men with a few of you to discuss a way for you to relay information to us if you happen upon anything important, but it’s probably a good idea that you scatter when leaving.”

“Fine. Koganei, Mitobe,” Hyuuga says, causing the two to straighten at attention. “You two will leave first.”

“Aye aye,” Koganei says brightly, scrambling out from the bench with Mitobe at his side. 

Glasses in hand, Kobori turns from the door, “They can come downstairs with me. I’ll also tell Nakamura to keep shop open until everyone’s gone.”

Kasamatsu nods. “Good. Tell Hayakawa he’ll be taking them back. Lights know he needs to get his energy out after being cooped up here all night.”

The man nods, then leaves, Mitobe and Koganei close on his heels. 

“It’s also best if you head out of town tomorrow,” the Lord says once the door is closed. 

Kuroko eyes him curiously. “You seem eager to get us out of here.”

Kise rises up next to his Lord, cheeks puffed out petulantly. “Manners, Kurokoc—Kuroko.” He lets the childish façade go, turning to look down at Kasamatsu. They exchange a moment of silent communication before Kise begins again. “The Harvest Festival starts up tomorrow. I don’t know if they have it where you’re from, but here in Kaijou we don’t have much agriculture of our own so it’s more of a trade festival, really. Most of the big ports in Kaijou will have celebrations, but we have a reputation here for throwing the best one.” He punctuates his point with a flirty wink.

Kasamatsu scoffs next to him. “Don’t be so ostentatious. You’re going to make me vomit.” Kise huffs, but Kasamatsu presses on. “He’s right though. Big crowds means good cover. Just in case someone does have their suspicions about you all it’s best if you leave while the festivities are going strong. The main road you’ll want to take out of here leaves from the town central, which is where the main events will be taking place. It won’t be too hard to sneak out of there unseen. Moriyama–”

“Already on it,” the man says. “I can draw up a few side routes for you to take that will get you to the main road. It’ll probably be best if you stay split up then and meet up at the road’s head when you’re ready to leave.”

“Right,” Hyuuga says, following Moriyama’s motion to leave. As he nears the door, he turns to give a proper bow. “Pleasure doing business with you.”

Kasamatsu returns the gesture. “Likewise. Safe travels tomorrow. I would send you off with supplies, but my hands are tied.”

Hyuuga waves him off. “We’re not a charity case, we can take care of ourselves,” he grunts.

The Lord shrugs, smirking, and watches as Kiyoshi and Izuki fall into their own bows and exit. As Kagami and Kuroko move to follow, he calls out to them. “Wait. Can we talk? It’ll only take a minute or so.”

Blanching, Kagami leans through the door to check for Hyuuga’s approval, but the Captain is already too far down the hall to notice. 

“Please,” Kasamatsu scoffs, “I’m not planning anything. If I were going to do anything to you now why would we have slopped through that whole meeting? I just have a question. One for you specifically.”

At his side, Kuroko bristles. Kagami can feel it like a static tingling across his own skin. “Something that couldn’t have been asked while the rest of our group was here?” the phantom bites.

The man meets his gaze with a firm glare. “Actually yes. Lord to Lord. I just wanted to ask how you two manage to communicate without your token in hand. Unless you have it hidden somewhere.”

Kagami’s eyebrows hike up. He turns to Kuroko just as the phantom turns to look at him. To the casual observer, Kuroko would look no different, but Kagami can see the surprise on his partner’s face. “You need a token to talk to each other?” Kagami asks.

This time it’s Kasamatsu who looks confused. He frowns, reaching a hand up to scratch at the back of his neck. “That was the general impression I got. Granted, I’ve only been linked with Kise for a short period of time so maybe there’s just some kinks to work out.”

Kagami would believe that, but standing just behind Kasamatsu, Kise looks equally as baffled. “No way, that’s definitely how it’s worked for for me as long as this whole magic pact’s been going on.” The blond takes a step forward, bending at the waist and tilting this way and that to get a better look at Kagami. “Is he just hiding it somewhere? As pretty as that fan is it’s never been the easiest to carry around.”

Kagami takes a step back to try to avoid Kise’s ogling. “What? What fan?”

Kuroko sweeps in between them, cutting Kagami off. “Boundaries, Kise-kun. And I don’t have that token anymore, for your information.”

The blond blinks once slowly then curls upwards again. “You don’t have it anymore?” he repeats tentatively, expression going grave. “What really happened to you back then?”

“A story for another time,” Kuroko says breezily, but Kagami can feel the tension in the bond, like a cord pulled taut. “But yes, you’re correct. Kagami and I are able to talk without him holding a physical token because our deal is a bit different than yours.”

Kasamatsu eyes Kise hesitantly, perhaps sensing something from his own Idol. Kise’s head tilts comically to one side as he looks down at Kuroko, locking the two of them in a heated stare, before realization seems to dawn on him. Behind the sudden shock, however, is something deeper. His eyes widen and his shoulders tense. The sloping curve to his eyebrows, the hollowness in his gaze. It all looks like fear. “Kuroko, you didn’t…”

That doesn’t sound good. Frowning even further, Kagami turns to Kuroko, expecting to be able to read something off of his partner’s face. However, Kuroko looks more puzzled than anything, lips pursed and brow furrowed, as if he’s also out of the loop on whatever the other Idol is hinting at. Before he can say anything, Kise turns his back to them. He places a hand on Kasamatsu’s shoulder and dips his head down next to the man’s ear, like he’s going to whisper something to him. The gesture is more symbolic than anything, since they’re not talking out loud anyway. The hand gripping the mirror clenches, and over the gentle curve of Kise’s shoulder, Kasamatsu’s gaze turns steely. 

Kagami takes a step forward. “What? What are you talking about?”

Kasamatsu glances at Kise from the corner of his eye as the Idol turns back to them. The blond’s earlier charm is back in full as he smiles at them, but it’s tight at the edges. “Like you said, a story for another time.”

“That’s not fair,” Kagami growls. “What’s got you so spooked?”

Kise lets out an over-the-top sigh. “Nothing, I could be wrong. But it’s late and you’ve got a team to catch up with. Gotta be up bright and early to explore the big festival tomorrow!”

“You can’t seriously think that we–”

“We have to close up soon,” Kasamatsu interrupts, body tense as he stares them down. “Thank you for answering my question, but Kise’s right. Maybe it’s something we can talk about when you come back.”

Kagami opens his mouth to let out another stream of vitriol, but Kuroko stops him with a hand on his elbow. “We understand.”

Kagami glares down at the crown of his head. “We do?”

“Don’t be rude to the host, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko chides. “Thank you for your time. Hopefully both sides will be able to fulfill their ends of the bargain.” He bows deeply.

Kasamatsu returns the bow, dragging Kise down with him with an undignified squawk from the blond. “I hope so as well. Do you need someone to show you the way back?”

“No,” Kuroko replies. He taps his temples. “I can just follow the others.”

Despite everything, Kise smiles at him through the obvious tension in his body. “I was always a bit jealous of that ability of yours, to be honest.”

Kuroko returns the smile. “Believe me when I say that yours is far more impressive, Kise-kun.”

The blond’s face lights up, but before he can say anything Kuroko turns on his heel. “Let’s make our exit before he begs us for more compliments.” With that he starts out of the room. 

“Yeah, right,” Kagami agrees in a daze, belatedly throwing himself into an awkward bow as he stalks out of the room and down the hall after the phantom.

Though Kuroko seems more eager to get out than anything, Kagami’s curiosity gets the best of him. Before he can get too far, he carefully coaxes Kuroko’s aura over to himself, cupping it around his ear. 

_“—nd you think that they did the same thing?”_

_“It’s the only thing I can think of. I just wish I knew more of what happened to him in the first place.”_

Silence. _“You should tell them before they leave. Make sure they know what they’re going up against.”_

A laugh. _“Kasamacchi, if you think my history with him is complicated, you can’t even imagine Kurokocchi’s…”_

He rounds the corner to the stairs and the sound fades out.

 

* * *

 

The return back to the house had been uneventful, almost disappointingly so, with Kagami’s nerves so charged after everything that had happened. Getting back safely had felt like the end to a long mental marathon, and the adrenaline high that had kept him moving had crashed the second he’d walked through the door. He’d barely listened to the Captain’s plan for the morning while the others had nodded their understanding. To be fair though, Kuroko hadn’t seemed any better. The phantom had spent the entire group-huddle curled in on himself, hand at his chin, pondering something he had been resolute in blocking Kagami off from. Kagami hadn’t even been able to bring himself to be mad at that, what with his sudden, drooping fatigue.

He’d hit the futon like a sack of potatoes after climbing the stairs. Kuroko’s presence at his back had steadied him enough to make it that far, and the last thing he’d seen before drifting off was the gentle slope of the spirit’s back as he leaned up against the wall next to the head of the mat. Thinking, always thinking about something. 

As a result of not listening to the game plan in full, he hadn’t really received the memo of the morning plans. His rude awakening that morning—the Captain’s foot to his head—had been made only that much more sour by the Captain’s voice at the end of that foot insisting on sticking him with breakfast duties (“Why am I stuck with this job?” “Blame the blue-eyed boy wonder for that one.” “My apologies, Kagami-kun, but I was hoping for a reprise of your omelets.”). Which is why Kagami had found himself blearily whisking eggs with a pair of old chopsticks at crack of dawn as the phantom had done nothing but stare expectantly at the back-and-forth motion of his hand. 

Over the meal, Kiyoshi and Mitobe had revealed the map of the various routes everyone would take. They’d agreed upon a sign post near the head of the main road as a meeting point while Izuki and Hyuuga had gone out for supplies. With nothing more for them to do, Koganei had hurried the phantom and him off and out the door. 

“We’ll follow in a bit, but you might as well get a peek at the festival while you can!” he’d chirped, grinning from the door frame. 

Now, stalking off with the phantom close on his heels, Kagami’s face scrunches up in annoyance. “You think they were trying to get us out so they could talk about us?” he asks, pushing his way through some of the early crowds. 

Kuroko quickens his pace to squeeze through with Kagami. His hand comes up to toy with a flyaway strand of raven hair when he makes it to his side. “It took you until now to notice that?”

Kagami bristles. “I’m tired, okay? Not like I’ve had much of a chance to wake up yet.”

“You seemed perfectly fine while making breakfast for us all.”

“That’s different. I don’t have to think to cook. I was half asleep during all of that,” he grouses. “Not like you were any help.”

Kuroko blinks at him owlishly, ducking around a group of children that come up to his waist. “Why would you want my help? I rarely ever eat food, let alone prepare it myself.”

Sometimes it’s easy to forget that the spirit is, well, a _spirit_. Deity. Whatever he should call him. Kagami shakes his head, focusing on the topic. “Well, you have to start somewhere.”

Another slow, frustratingly deadpan blink. “But you already cook. It would be pointless for me to try to match your skill at this point.”

There’s a compliment buried in there somewhere, enough to make Kagami’s ears burn faintly. The flutter of pleased preening from Kuroko’s side of the bond is enough to make him scowl through it, though. “Don’t try to get out of this, Kuroko. You’re a mooch, and you know it.”

The phantom is unruffled by his accusation. His only response is a halfhearted shrug as he slips past Kagami and phases out into the air, disappearing through a huddle of people blocking off the road. 

“Hey!” Kagami barks, but all it does is earn him a few sidelong stares from the townsfolk surrounding him. The light, somewhat smug crackle and pop of Kuroko’s chuckling across his temples causes his lip to twitch indignantly. He grumbles to himself and starts fighting his way through the swarm of people. 

As riled up as he is, there’s not much of a rush. He knows the meeting spot, the road marker they’d agreed upon, isn’t far off so he tries to at least be courteous as he awkwardly shuffles against the waves of people. It doesn’t take too long for him to make it to the other side. The crowd eventually thins out as he makes it to the outskirts of the plaza, and as he fights past the final person, he breathes a sigh of relief. 

It’s fairly short lived, however. In fact, it shouldn’t surprise Kagami as much as it does to see the familiar young girl leaning up against their rendezvous point.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” he deadpans, watching as the girl pushes off the post with her full hips and and turns to him with bright, sparkling gold eyes. As if being summoned by Kagami’s irritation, Kuroko phases back at his side with a short flurry of wind. He’s silent for all of a second before he makes a soft, almost inaudible snort.

“Couldn’t have you all leave without a sendoff, could I?” Kise—Suzu?—says, tucking a flyaway strand of hair behind her ear. 

“Lights forbid,” Kuroko says flatly. 

Despite the large, dramatic sniff that Kise gives at Kuroko’s dismissal, she doesn’t seem too fazed, as she simply rocks onto her heels and swings herself around the post. “You should work on that brutish attitude of yours,” she sulks. “Especially when talking to a lady.”

“You may be a girl, but I would not go so far as to call you a lady, Kise-kun.”

The girl lets out a wounded sigh, her free hand coming up to clutch at her breast. “So rude! And it’s Suzu! You should be more respectful like Kagamicchi, here. He was an absolute _gentleman_ to Suzu the other day, isn’t that right?” 

“K-Kagami _cchi_?” Kagami stammers, but Kuroko remains unfazed.

“You can drop the act whenever you are ready, Suzu-san,” he continues, arching one eyebrow at the other Idol. 

Kise’s languid circles stop, and her shoulders seem to tense. As she rounds the pole once more to face them, she curls around it, pressing her face to the smoothened wood. She looks up at them with her haunting golden eyes, expression sobering. “Sorry. I’m just trying to keep things light. It’s… it’s _hard_ to be so formal with you. I know everything is complicated now, but…,” she inhales, voice wavering. “But I’m just _relieved_ that you’re alive. I know you don’t want to hear it, but it’s true, Kurokoc–”

The Idol winces, curling back in on herself at the fumble. Kuroko tenses at Kagami’s side, and Kagami feels something linger underneath his skin. A strange, tentative magnetism. The feeling of simultaneously being pushed away and pulled in. _Indecisiveness_.

He’s the outsider here, he knows, but something in Kagami makes him want to speak up to fill the silence. “Ki… I mean S-Suzu–”

“It’s fine,” Kuroko’s voice interrupts, quietly. Under the pressure of both Kagami and Kise’s startled glances, he reaches up to brush the bangs from his downcast eyes. “It’s fine,” he says, resolute.

Though her face is still tight with hesitation, Kise’s eyes soften. She licks her lips, pulling the bottom one gently between her teeth. “Thank you,” she murmurs. 

The moment stretches on for a long, tense couple of seconds before Kise reaches up, slapping her palms into her cheeks with a loud clap. Both Kagami and Kuroko’s eyes jump to her, but she’s scrunched her in a comical pout. “Right,” she says, as if encouraging herself. “Can’t let myself get too distracted. I came here with important business, believe it or not.” 

Kagami doesn’t even try to mask his sudden dread. “Is it trouble?”

Kise waves a hand at him, trying to look casual but eyes still a bit watery. “No need to fret, Kagamicchi. It’s nothing too dire. Just a little gossip I wanted to pass on to,” she eyes the phantom with slight nervousness, “Kurokocchi.”

At Kagami’s side, Kuroko huffs lightly. The bowstring-tight pull of the bond lessens, as does the weight that seemed to be pressing down on Kuroko’s stiff shoulders. “You are certainly cutting it close, Suzu-san. What if we had already left?”

Kagami doesn’t miss the grateful curve of Kise’s lips before she speaks. “Better late than never,” she chirps. Then she flicks her eyes over in Kagami’s direction. “Kagamicchi, I’m sorry to be so rude, but this kind of gossip is between Idols only. Think you could give us a tiny bit of privacy?”

That catches him off guard, to say the least. Frowning, Kagami turns to Kuroko, a question already on his lips, but the phantom’s face is stern. His blue eyes ripple with something like intent and… expectancy? Thinking through the haze of his sleep-addled brain last night, Kagami recognizes the look as the same one Kuroko had worn all evening after they’d returned. Kagami suddenly feels out of the loop again. He hates it.

Still, he knows when to pick his battles. With a disgruntled exhale, he scrubs a hand through his hair and twists his face up. “Yeah, sure, fine. Go do whatever it is you,” he waves his free hand in absent circles, “ _gods_ or whatever do. I’ll go entertain myself.”

Kise has the audacity to wink a sharp, cat-like eye at him. “Sounds exciting,” she says in a purposefully breathy voice.

Flushing both from embarrassment and irritation, Kagami hunches up his shoulders and huffs, turning on his heel. He casts one more sidelong look to Kuroko, not even bothering with the bond to communicate his concern. The phantom’s eyes soften and he nods. Kagami definitely doesn’t need the bond to understand the meaning of that. 

So Kagami heads off, giving them their space. He makes it about fifteen meters until he’s sure that he’s behind enough cover to shield himself off before he stops. He’s got several inches above most of the people in the crowd, so there’s really no way to make himself completely inconspicuous, but when he turns a careful eye back to the pair, they don’t seem to be paying his whereabouts any mind. Kise brushes her hands down her frumpy farming pants, picking at the fabric as Kuroko looks up at her with blank, searching eyes.

Still, his curiosity is _killing_ him. It only takes a few minutes for his resolve to break. He and Kuroko are bonded anyway, and the phantom had made it very clear that he didn’t want there to be a power imbalance between them, right? They basically share a body half the time, a little eavesdropping wouldn’t hurt too much. He’s curious, peeved, and just a little bit worried about whatever it is they have to keep so hush about.

He takes a deep breath and tries to carefully draw up Kuroko’s aura again to do the listening trick. He gets just the barest tendril of cool blue before the bond snaps shut, his own aura seeming to ricochet back at him with a mental snap. He winces, hissing between his teeth, and turns back to scowl at the pair.

This time, however, their stances seem more rigid. Not the same kind of tension as before, though. Kise looks apologetic, and just a little bit sad as she says something to Kuroko, whose posture has gone ramrod straight and tight. It might be the distance straining his eyes, but from where Kagami’s standing it looks like Kuroko’s hands are shaking. 

Idle gossip his _ass_. He’s about to storm over to demand answers when a rush of Kuroko’s aura floods his system, instantly loosening his clenched muscles and stopping him in his tracks. _You can come back now_ , the phantom’s voice murmurs, and even Kagami can tell that he is trying very hard to keep his tone even. 

_There in a sec_ , Kagami replies, his tone mellowing out of the anger he’d felt a moment earlier.

He makes his way back to the pair. Kise has straightened up a bit, and she has an arm wrapped around the pole like a shield. It’s not that she’s scared anymore, but she seems sorry for something. The determination in her eyes, though, says that that something was at least necessary. 

Kuroko is in a similar state. To the unobservant eye he might look the same as always, but his stance comes off as unbelievably guarded to Kagami. He seems to have steeled himself in the short time it had taken Kagami to reach them, and he regards his partner with a cool, passive stare. “Our apologies for leaving you like that.”

“Hope you had fun with yourself,” Kise tries to tease, but it rings a bit hollow. 

Just to normalize the situation a bit, Kagami sends her a halfhearted scowl. “I always do,” he retorts.

A wry kind of smile quirks up the corners of Kise’s cupids-bow lips. “Well, you were a good sport, Kagamicchi, so I’m sure you earned it.” She looks back down to Kuroko with a gentle warmth to her eyes. “Hey, don’t think about it too much yet, okay?” she murmurs. “They’re… well, I haven’t seen them in over a century, so I’m not sure how useful that heads-up will be, but I had to at least tell you something. You deserved to know.”

The phantom’s eyes are hollow, as is his voice when he says, “Thank you. I truly appreciate it, Kise-kun.” The sentiment, at least, is sincere.

The blond laughs, a slight bit forced. “I told you, it’s Suzu!” A put-on sigh. “Anyway, now that I’ve done my good deed for the day I’d better be headed off. I’m sure Kasamacchi is worrying himself silly over me.”

Kagami eyes her skeptically. “Sneaking off again?”

She flashes him a toothy grin at that. “Like I said, errands I have to run on my own terms. It’s not like he’s completely in the dark, though, so no need to be so disapproving. He’s got his own things to worry about today. Big, important Lord-but-not- _Lord_ things to attend to, so I’d better go save him from his own boredom.”

The Amber Idol is truly a chameleon in her own skin, a performer through and through. It’s not a bad thing, Kagami thinks, as he watches a little bit of life return to Kuroko’s haunted expression and feels a bit of the dark tightness in his chest begin to dissipate. “A pleasure as always, Suzu-san,” Kuroko says softly. He’s trying for his usual sarcasm, but the fondness slips through easily.

“The same to you, Kurokocchi,” Kise replies. “And to you as well, Kagamicchi.”

Kagami tries for a gruff grunt, but it comes out too soft to be threatening. “The nickname’s got to go.”

“Not on your life, Kagamicchi,” the girl chirps with a wide grin. “Good luck, both of you. And stay safe.”

Before either of them can reply, she wisps out into a stream of golden dust that melts away like sunlight. 

It’s almost comical how both he and Kuroko let out identical sighs: tired, a bit ruffled, and yet still begrudgingly fond. 

“He’s bizarre,” Kagami mutters. Then as an afterthought, “She?”

Kuroko shrugs. “It’s kind of a fluid thing, really.”

Kagami nods a bit stiffly. “Right.”

Silence falls between them. Kagami moves to take Kise’s spot against the post and Kuroko sidles over to his side after a long beat, resting against the fence behind him. He’s lost in thought again, so Kagami tries to break it up. “You knew that was coming. The meeting with Kise.”

Kuroko hums and nods. “You may think you are very sneaky, Kagami-kun, but I can feel when you use my powers.”

“Oh,” Kagami blinks. “Oh, you mean from last night.”

“Admittedly I didn’t listen in on whatever it is you heard, but I suspected it was something that would require a follow up with how jittery you were. Then when I sensed Kise-kun in the crowd, I pieced it together,” he says, hoisting himself up on the wooden crossbar. 

“Ah,” Kagami says, trailing off. 

“I’m not mad at you for trying just now. I can’t blame you for being curious,” Kuroko says, staring off into the throng of people. “Still, can I ask that you not pry, at least for the time being? I promise I will explain in due time, but I need to process the information myself before I burden you with it.”

Kagami turns to him at that. “It wouldn’t be a burden,” he says, frowning. “We’re kind of stuck together, so you can lay whatever it is on me, you know. If you want.” _You don’t have to shoulder whatever it is alone_ , is what he means, but even thinking those words makes his face feel just a tinge hot.

The phantom seems to pick up what he meant anyway. “I know that, Kagami-kun,” he says softly, looking up from Kagami’s shadow.

Lights above, his smile is beautiful. Small and sad, but tender as his eyes crinkle up at the corners.

Silence comes between them, but not the uncomfortable kind. It’s been a strange morning, and they have things they’ll have to address eventually, but just sitting in each others’ company is enough for now. 

 

* * *

 

“Think we’ll be as lucky with the other Lords and their Idols?” Koganei says, slowly and with sheepish hope. 

Hyuuga laughs dryly, hefting himself up over a particularly uneven step. “Not even close.”

“What would be the fun in that?” Izuki shrugs carelessly. “I think we could use some adventure in our lives.”

“Careful what you wish for,” Kiyoshi calls back over his shoulder, though the grim weight of the words is lost in his cheery disposition. 

When the group had all gathered again, Kiyoshi had led them up the main road to a fork that turned up a small hillside path. Located in a small river basin leading out to the sea, the town ended at the edge of the foothills, so climbing up was their only option. Thankfully the footpath has been well-kept, with a fence guarding the edge and hand-made steps for some of the trickier parts. It was like climbing out of the sides of a bowl, and the noise from the festivities echoed out from not too far below. Glancing over the edge, Kagami could see musicians crowded around a makeshift stage, while in the center throngs of both natives and foreigners cheerily moved along to their music. 

“Looks like a northern dance,” Kagami mused out loud. “I saw it a lot when I lived abroad.”

Koganei comes over to his side to look out. “Something you know?”

He shook his head. “Nah, I never really had dancing in me. I had a friend who enjoyed it and was actually _good_ at it, but I think I was born with two left feet.”

Koganei shrugs. “Doesn’t seem like they care very much.” Then he sighs, “Man, you never see that kind of dancing outside of these parts. Kaijou’s got enough foreigners to really liven things up. Wish we could have stayed.”

As if his curiosity’s been piqued, Kuroko slips in at Kagami’s side as they walk. Kagami looks down his shoulder just as the phantom glances past him and over to the fence, eyes curious. His eyes narrow a bit and he slows enough for Kagami to pass by him. 

Then, suddenly, Kuroko’s footsteps come to a halt and Kagami feels a jolt race up his spine to the base of his skull. He turns around to face the Idol, a question already waiting on his lips, but he stops himself. Kuroko’s body is rigid and his face is screwed in concentration. 

“What’s up?” Kagami asks, brows tilting down in concern. He hears the others stop walking ahead of them.

“There’s another one here,” the Idol murmurs in a daze. He slowly walks towards the wooden railing guarding the edge of the footpath, placing a hand on it as his gaze sweeps over the roaring town square below. 

“Another…,” Kiyoshi says carefully from further down the path. “Another what?”

Kuroko’s eyes flicker back to them, shimmering a dangerous golden hue. “Another Idol is here in Kaijou.”

The group stiffens. “What?” Hyuuga says, shaking himself out of his stupor.

Izuki snaps out of it next. “You’re sure it’s not just Kise or Kasamatsu that you’re picking up on?”

“No,” Kuroko says, turning back out towards the celebration below. “I told you before that I know the unique signature of all of my companion’s auras. The only reason I couldn’t sense Kise’s before was due to the fact that he had masked it so well. This is different. I know who this is.”

Kagami steps up beside him, looking out over the sea of people below. “Who?”

He’s expecting the usual flare of angry heat to erupt inside of him, and he braces himself for the sensation. What he actually gets is different. There’s definitely a twinge of anger buried in rippling waves of emotion, but strongest is the distinct sensation that cuts across his shoulders of hard, flat annoyance. 

Kuroko breathes out a harsh, displeased sigh that ends on a grimace, and his fingers tighten around the wood beneath his hands. “Midorima-kun.”

 

* * *

 

Somewhere down amidst the celebrations, a young man languidly leans back against one of the decorative flagpoles. Villagers mill about around him, caught up in the festivities, but he barely pays them any mind, his attention centered around more important things. His vision is focused much further in the distance, up the winding path from the town central to a pair of individuals lingering at the fencing almost a hundred meters above him. He narrows his eyes, vision magnifying and focusing in on the pair until he can see their faces in perfect clarity.  

“Gotcha,” he chuckles, watching as the taller redhead cuffs his companion on the arm before seeming to yell something over his shoulder, most likely to the other members of their entourage. The redhead’s companion doesn’t move, but continues to sweep his gaze over the crowd with laser intent. Thankfully, he never quite sets his eyes on his target, so the young man doesn’t worry himself too much.

He is silent for a long moment as he tracks the odd pair with steely grey eyes, and when he speaks again it’s hushed under his breath. “That’s him, yeah? The short one?”

Another pause. “That’s all you’re gonna give me?” he says incredulously. “Man, you’re no help at all. You know, have I ever told you how stingy you are?”

After the third pause, the young man laughs boisterously, “Sorry, sorry!” His eyes slip closed and he lets his head roll to the side, neck popping as it does. One hand comes up to pinch at the bridge of his nose directly between his eyes and he exhales a long, exaggerated sigh. “Hah, man, going that far really takes it out of me! But no, no, you’re right. Let’s give it an hour or so and we’ll go on after them. So lighten up, enjoy the festivities! Y’know, I bet you’d be absolutely horrendous at dancing and that’s something I’ve gotta s—oh, calm down, I’m kidding! 

Another, quieter pause. “Seriously though, I don’t think they’ll get too far off in just an hour, and I’m gonna need a breather to let these peepers rest anyway.”

He drags a hand through his long bangs and cautiously blinks his dilated eyes open against the harsh sunlight. One of his hands pats at the seam of his jacket, slipping into it and pulling out a pair of old, round-framed spectacles. He unfolds them carefully and slips them onto his nose with a sharp grin. “Good thing I have these then, eh, Shin-chan?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the 2 month delay in chapters! Life got busy, but hopefully the 18000 word chapter makes up for it (even if it was a lot of exposition).
> 
> Also if anyone was ever curious, the clothing aesthetic for the Idols in this AU (and lbr basically the AU in general) is straight-up 100% Takayama Shinobu’s _Amatsuki_ series. Flowy robes with tantalizingly exposed shoulders everywhere ꒰ ˃̶̤́ ॢ꒳ ॢ˂̶̤̀ ꒱

**Author's Note:**

> Well! I guess I'm actually making a longfic out of this ʅ(・ω・。)ʃ Updates will probably be infrequent if all my chapters are looking to be this long, but we'll see how it goes! 
> 
> You can find me at my main blog at devicing.tumblr.com, or at my woefully barren writing blog at wingship.tumblr.com. I might post some background info and more world-building there if there's enough push for that info!
> 
> If you have any questions, concrit, or if you just want to leave a nice comment, I'd really appreciate it!


End file.
